Just One
by momomilk
Summary: Tsuna was in a mess. He just couldn't believe it. But he had to accept it. The fact that he liked boys. Even worse, he was reading BL for study materials. Main: 1827; 6927 – AU
1. Chapter One has books

**Title:** Just One  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** 1827; 6927  
**Warnings:** Possible OOC; AU-ish  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Amano Akira  
**Summary:** Tsuna was in a mess. He just couldn't believe it. But he had to accept it. The fact that he liked boys. Now what sort of life was ahead of him? 1827 & 6927 – AU  
**Notes: **Sorry for my crappy summary. It's always hard for me to give a summary of the story without spoiling stuff. But please give it a try. Thanks!  
**Warnings for chapter one:** cross-dressing

* * *

**Chapter One **has books.

Free study time was in session but as usual, no one actually did any work. There was no teacher to keep them in check so all the students did whatever they desired.

A few boys nearby were huddling around one single desk right beside Sawada Tsunayoshi. They were laughing and smiling and the brunette wondered what was up. But, he was too shy to even ask and dismissed that thought.

Until, one started speaking to him.

"Hey Sawada."

"Y-Yes?"

"What do you think of this girl?"

The crew flooded over to his desk and laid a magazine right before him. The page was opened to a pretty girl with long black hair dressed in a bikini. The boys huddled around him were whistling and commenting on how 'hot' she was.

However, to Tsuna's eyes, she wasn't all that much.

"S-She's nice," he managed to mutter out.

Not that he could say that she wasn't or else, they might pummel him to a pulp for being 'blind' is what they would say.

"I thought so!" The boy who had asked him the question responded excitedly.

They shifted from his desk and away to another; apparently, the boys were going around to each person and asking their opinion on the model.

Sighing softly, Tsuna rubbed at his temples.

"Tsuna-kun? Are you ok?" Kyoko, the school's idol, came over to ask.

"I-I'm fine!" Tsuna said.

Kyoko was a really nice girl; cute is what everyone would call her. She was the one girl that all the boys wanted to go out with, well, most of the male population in the school. Even Mochida, the upperclassmen was after her. However; she didn't appeal to Tsuna much.

Because, rather than being attracted to girls, the brunette seemed to be drawn towards boys more. He had only found that out recently and was trying to deny the fact. Except, it wasn't working too well.

School was tedious and when it was finally over, Tsuna jolted out of the classroom. He had some business to take care of and he had to get it done now or else, he wouldn't be able to sit still.

Well, this was definitely something Tsuna did not want to do but if he wanted to cope with his new found sexuality, he had to.

"Ugh…"

The brunette gazed at the attire laid atop his bed and shuddered in fright. He groaned loudly as he stripped out of his pants, just leaving his boxers on and undid his tie in the process, tossing it to the floor.

Sighing, he reached a hand over to one of the garments on the bed and grabbed it. He unzipped what was a mini-skirt and lowered it down to the floor. Slipping both feet through the hole, Tsuna pulled the skirt up to his waist.

There was one piece left to his attire and that was the red bow tie that the girls' uniform had. Yes, he was wearing Namimori's female uniform and he wasn't proud of it.

He finished it with knee high black socks and his normal dress shoes he wore to school. Next, he checked himself in the mirror and made sure he could pass off as a girl. Strangely, he sort of did but it was obvious that he was Tsuna.

"This is not working…"

Why was Tsuna even dressed in female clothes in the first place? His main goal: boy's love manga.

Tsuna thought that if he was, he didn't want to admit that he is, you know what, that he might as well study up on it. What better to use than boy's love material. Of course, usually only females like that kind of stuff. Being a boy, he felt too embarrassed to buy it on his own so he figured that going as a girl would be better.

However, he was sort of regretting it now because this was way more embarrassing than him being a boy and buying BL.

_I hope no one notices me._

Tsuna prayed repeatedly in his heart that no one he knew would see him. The bookstore was a little far away from his house and it was in the shopping district. Luckily, it was at the beginning of the district so he didn't have to walk too far in.

_Why are there so many?_

Flabbergasted at the long row filled with absolutely nothing but boy's love manga, Tsuna couldn't even move an inch from the spot he was standing at. All he could do was stare.

And he continued to stare.

And stare.

Until he heard giggling from around him.

Snapping out his thoughts, he shook his head and slowly, eyed the group of girls standing a little far away from him, just down the row.

Blushing from his cheeks down to his neck, he lowered his face, chin close to his chest and proceeded in choosing a few material to 'study.'

Tsuna wasn't exactly sure what to pick because there were way too many titles for him to look at. So, he started at the beginning of the alphabet and pulled out about five different series. He only examined the cover, read the summary on the back and if it sounded good enough to him, he was going to buy it. He couldn't look inside even if he wanted to because the book was wrapped.

So, the brunette ended up with ten different manga, well, some were two volumes long. A quiet sigh left his pink lips, glad that the first task was over. However, that wasn't the tough part. He still had to pay for them.

_Ugh…_

Tsuna was crying in his heart, nervous. So nervous that he couldn't stop tapping his feet.

Up and down. Up and down.

His body shaking as he sped up.

But he stopped when a lady questioned him.

His face only turned a darker shade of red. Embarrassed, he bowed his head apologetically and faced forward. Scanning the line ahead of him, there were about four more people and it would be his turn.

As he tried to calm down by staring at the ground, watching his feet rock back and forth, he heard laughing from behind. Not just any normal laughing, this was a little creepy and odd.

"Kufufufu…"

It sounded mysterious.

No…dangerous is more like it.

Some odd reason, Tsuna became intrigued at what sort of face this person had. But, being too shy and self-conscious, he didn't look back and kept his head lowered.

"That is quite a lot of manga you have there."

_W-Was he talking to me?_

Tsuna stayed quiet.

"Hey."

He heard that same stranger speak again.

Scanning his eyes around him, slowly, Tsuna lifted his head up and rolled his eyes to the corner to look at the person behind him.

"E-Eh…U-Um…me?" Tsuna murmured.

"Yes you. Who else am I talking to?"

Gazing at the boy, Tsuna was mesmerized.

Captivated, he couldn't answer.

"Kufufufu….you're cute." The boy commented.

And Tsuna blushed, turning into a ripe tomato.

"Next!"

It was his turn.

Tsuna hurriedly scurried off to the cash register without looking back. His heart was beating so fast and he couldn't calm down. Face was burning and he knew that he was probably extremely red.

The lady standing behind the counter scanned the book as if nothing was wrong and placed the items into a shopping bag. She totaled up the amount and asked the brunette for the cash. Tsuna willing handed her the amount and purchased his items.

He grabbed the bag and ran out the door.

_Oh my god…_

Tsuna didn't get very far and ended up stopping in a neighborhood somewhere near Namimori middle school.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Deep breath._

Why was he getting so nervous?

Was it because of that boy he met at the bookstore? Most likely. He was just breathtakingly gorgeous and Tsuna felt like his heart had been stolen.

But it could have just been a spur of the moment. So he tried to remain calm and regain his normal state of mind.

_Just keep breathing. T-That was nothing._

The brunette was crouched down next to a wall, his bag of books in his lap and hugging it tightly as he tried to think straight. Face lowered, his soft brown hair covered the side of his face and he looked like a damsel in distressed.

He totally forgot about the fact that he was dressed in a skirt. His mind was so preoccupied that he didn't feel the presence of someone approaching him.

"Hey, you."

_This voice…_

It sounded awfully familiar.

_Deep. Sexy…kind of cold._

"Hey."

_Wait…THIS?_

"You. Are you ok?"

This voice belonged to no one other than…

_Hibari Kyoya. _Namimori's Disciplinary Committee head.

_Why was he here?_

When Tsuna finally came around and looked at his surroundings, he mumbled an 'oh.' He was within the school's area so of course, Hibari would be around the place, patrolling the area is what he guessed the boy was doing.

"I-I'm fine!" Tsuna stuttered.

"Are you sure?"

A hand reached out towards his face, almost touching him. But Tsuna immediately swat it away. "I-I'm ok! Sorry to bother you!"

Standing up to his feet, the brunette ran away, yet again, and this time, dashed straight home without any pit stops. Thankfully, his mother was still out and she didn't catch him in a skirt.

He slammed the door shut when he finally reached his room and fell to the ground. The bag in his hands dropped to the floor and tipped over, the books flying around on his carpet.

Tsuna was in a mess. Right after he had regained his composure from his little exchange with the stranger at the bookstore, he runs into Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari Kyoya of all people.

So, why did this bug him?

Because Tsuna had a tiny crush on Hibari. Just a little. This was the main reason that made him actually want to study up on his sexuality by buying BL manga.

Of course, Hibari was quiet and aloof, but Tsuna just found him intriguing. However, he was just basing this information all off from seeing the prefect. It's not as if he's actually had a conversation with Hibari.

In fact, today was the first time they exchanged words.

_I was dressed as a girl. This sucks. I hoped he didn't see my face._

Sighing loudly, Tsuna stared at the mess in front of him and started picking up the books before anyone saw it.

Too late.

"Wow, so you read this?"

"Hiee!"

Startled, Tsuna jumped and the books fell out of his hands and back onto the floor. Staring at the figure to his side, he sighed. It was Reborn, his tutor.

"R-Reborn…this…" he tried to think of an excuse but found it hard to explain.

He was wearing a skirt and there were BL manga scattered around his room. What more could he say about it? Nothing.

"Wearing boxers? That's not very sexy."

Reborn poked fun at his student as he lifted up the boy's skirt to reveal pink boxers- an item his mom picked out. Well, most of his undergarments were his mom's choices.

"W-Wah! Reborn! What are you doing?"

Tsuna grabbed the hem of his skirt and pulled it down to hide his boxers.

This was so not cool.

Today was just not going too well for him. Tomorrow could be worse.

* * *

**Author's note: **^^; That concludes chapter one. UM, I hope you guys found it interesting? I'm not sure what else to say but I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcomed! I'd like to know your opinion about the story. It'll give me motivation to continue lol. Anyways, I'll have chapter two up sometime soon-ish. Thanks.


	2. Chapter Two has a brother

Alright! Chapter two is here. But before I get to that, I'll go ahead and reply to my reviewers here.

**YuTa-chan:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**peanutkisses:** Haha, I can be demanding at times too but thanks for reading! I'm glad you found it interesting.  
**WinterDove:** Really? I tried my best to not make them too OOC. I'm glad to hear that :)  
**Lorey:** Woot! That makes me happy to hear. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**orangesky3:** LOL, hell yes for BL! Tsuna is so dame-dame. Oh yes, his royal pineapply highness. This is a first for me actually writing him in a fic so ^^; Haha, I love 1827 and 6927 too.  
**PockoChi:** Thank you! And here is your update~  
**Kichou:** Kufufufu. lols, thank you.  
**blankened r0se:** Haha, sad to say, it's not a Tuna Sandwich. It'll be 1827 and 6927 :D No 182769 lol  
**Narutopokefan:** CHAPTER TWO is here :D  
**loveyaoigirl4ever:** Hehe, I hope it turns out to be a fun and cool enjoyable story! I'm doing my best! Thanks.  
**AmiiStarr:** Dame-Tsuna! Haha, yeah, I thought he was uber cute in here. . Gosh Tsuna, why are you buying BL?  
**AngelDono:** YES! Pink boxers. I figured since Tsuna has such…interesting boxers, might as well add pink to the collection :D

* * *

**Chapter Two **has a brother.

Slamming a book down onto the bed, Tsuna looked scared. Well, not exactly afraid. More like astonished.

His cheeks were flushed and he looked like he had a fever. But he didn't.

Slipping a leg off of the low mattress, Tsuna stepped one foot down onto the ground and got off the bed. Standing up straight, he couldn't stay still and started pacing around his room.

Back and forth.

He walked from one end to the other, repeating it over and over again.

If anyone was watching, they'd most likely get a headache from Tsuna's constant moving.

The boy was restless and he needed to get it out of his system. But he found himself walking faster than normal and his face was still burning hot, showing no signs of cooling down.

_I can't believe that actually happens._

There was no school today so Tsuna decided to bring out his stash of 'porn,' not really porn, but his reading material that he hid deep inside his closet and read one of the titles he had purchased.

Every time he turned a page, he became more shocked at what he was reading. And now he knew about sex which he wasn't too happy to find out about.

_How could you have sex right after meeting each other? That doesn't make sense!_

Tsuna was confused. _Extremely_ confused.

He couldn't comprehend the story, more so, how could a relationship just end up like that. The couple met by coincidence and bam! On the same night, they slept together. The whole book was basically straight up porn.

_Maybe reading BL wasn't such a good idea._

Finally coming to a halt, Tsuna walked over to his closet and slid the door open just slightly. Kneeling down, he lifted up his pile of clothes and looked at the manga he placed there. He had bought ten, and he'd read one. So there were nine more to go.

The boy was hesitant; afraid to find out what more was hidden in the BL world. He felt he'd be scarred for life. Still, he spent his money on it so he had to read it.

Except one was good enough for today.

Tsuna placed the item back in its spot and closed his closet shut. Letting out a distressed sigh, he looked out the window, examining the weather. Though it was winter, it wasn't too dark yet, but the sky was cloudy. Maybe it would be good to go out and get some fresh air rather than being cooped in his room.

Getting dressed into a blue hoodie and grabbing his favorite mittens that had the number 27 sewn on it in red, he headed out the house and told his mom he'd be back later.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hm…what to get?_

After wandering around for about half an hour, Tsuna ended up at the mini-mart. He didn't really have a place in mind to go to and since he was feeling thirsty, he decided to stop buy and get a drink.

Staring at his choice of selection from the refrigerator, he couldn't decide on what to get.

_Milk tea? Or Strawberry Milk?_

Tsuna was stuck in a predicament. He grabbed both, one bottle in each hand and stared at the label. Eyebrows furrowed, he was beginning to get a little frustrated.

_Which one?_

"Milk tea."

"Eh…? But-"

_Wait a minute._

Averting his eyes away from the bottles in his hand and to the person standing beside him, he gasped as he caught sight of dark blue hair.

When Tsuna came face to face with the stranger, his mouth fell ajar and the drinks slipped out of his hands. They almost fell to the ground but swiftly, the person standing before him grabbed it like it was no problem and handed the milk tea back to the boy. He placed the other one back in the refrigerator.

"You should get milk tea."

"U-Um…thank you."

Tsuna shyly grabbed the bottle from his hand while casting his eyes downwards. It was hard to look at him without blushing. Though the brunette was already flushed; red spreading down to his neck. His eyes kept rolling from one side to the other, not able to keep his attention in one place.

"Kufufufu…how cute."

_C-Cute? H-he called me cute again. B-But I'm a boy._

Slowly, Tsuna lifted his head back up and met with the boy's gaze. His eyes were a strange color. One was blue while the other was red, but for some reason, it was captivating.

He was dressed in an olive green school uniform, something that Tsuna did not recognize from around here. It must be from a school outside of Namimori.

His hair was a deep blue, split right in the middle. The hair style resembled the shape of a pineapple but oddly, it suits him.

Once his eyes were locked on, Tsuna found it hard to tear away and kept on staring. His hands were beginning to sweat and his legs started to shake, an indication that he was getting anxious. He couldn't stop and his whole body was vibrating.

"Kufufufu, are you nervous?"

"E-Eh?"

_Is he reading me?_

Tsuna kept quiet and didn't utter a single word or sound. He was deep in thought.

_This feels like I'm being hit on._

_Wait…then? Does that mean that sex comes next?_

Now suddenly hit with revelation, Tsuna couldn't stand it anymore and shoved the drink into the stranger's hands. "U-Um…sorry!"

He didn't know why he was apologizing but it didn't matter. Tsuna just wanted to get out quickly and he did. He started running out the store and down the road to wherever his feet were taking him.

The boy kept running, eyes closed as he pushed with all his might to get as far away as possible. He wasn't watching where he was going and collided into someone. The impact was so quick, that he was pushed backwards and fell to the ground.

Landing on his side, Tsuna whimpered in pain from the contact with the concrete. "Ow…"

"Hey. I'm going to bite you to death."

That voice sounded really angry.

"Hiee!" Tsuna yelped.

Throwing his arms up in the air, he placed his hands on top of his head, trying to cover and defend himself from getting hit. As he waited, nothing came but he still clenched his eyes shut, hoping that the person would just go away and forget about him.

"Hey. You."

_T-That voice?_

When Tsuna finally calmed down and allowed himself to process the information in his mind, he realized who exactly this voice belonged to.

_Hibari-san._

Slowly, his arms dropped back to his side and Tsuna tried to sit up on the hard ground. Tilting his head back, he peered up at the prefect staring down on him with arms crossed over his chest. He wore a very stern and irritated expression.

"U-Um…" Tsuna stuttered. "I-I'm sorry."

Closing his eyes, Tsuna bowed his head slightly and apologized. He kept his position and waited for the prefect to say something back. But as he continued to wait, there was nothing and he started to feel awkward.

Suddenly, he felt his hand being taken and Hibari was holding onto it.

_H-He's holding my hand!_

Tsuna felt like a giddy school girl, well, a boy. A light shade of pink spread across his face as he stared at Hibari, fascinated by how beautiful his features were all the while, ignoring the fact that the prefect was doing something to his hand. When he felt something sticky pressed against his palm, he yelped and looked away from the gorgeous face.

Turns out, Hibari had a bandage with him and he was placing it on the scratch he received from falling.

"T-Thank you."

It was strange for the prefect to carry around bandages with him. Was it because he often got hurt? It didn't look like it and there's possibly no way either. Hibari was strong.

"U-um, why do you have those?"

Tsuna gathered up all the courage he had and questioned the boy.

"Hm? This? I give it to the people I beat up."

_Hie! Scary. B-But, he's being nice right now._

Why was Tsuna even attracted to Hibari Kyoya in the first place? There were rumors about how scary the prefect was and considering he is the Disciplinary head, everyone is frightened of him.

The brunette would be lying if he said he wasn't. Yet, he couldn't help but harbor a tiny bit of feelings towards him. It was purely something like love at first sight.

Hibari was still holding onto Tsuna's hand and with one strong tug, pulled the boy up to his legs.

"T-Thank you."

Hibari said nothing and began walking away.

Tsuna held his hand, running his fingers over the bandage and feeling the rough bumps. He was in a happy mood and forgot all about the reason he was actually running.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The brunette finally returned home and sighed loudly as he entered his house. The front door slammed shut behind him and he lazily took of his shoes, kicking them to the side of the wall.

_Hm..?_

Curiosity caught him as he stared at unfamiliar shoes in the pile of his own footwear. These were big and they obviously did not belong to him.

_They can't be dads._

His father wasn't at home and even if he were, he would be wearing boots because of his work. As Tsuna tried to dig his memory, it just wouldn't come to.

_Whose are these?_

"Wait…it couldn't be…?"

Something was coming back and Tsuna was about to find out his answer. Sprinting up the stairs, he headed straight for his bedroom and burst the door open, almost breaking it down.

"Tsuna!"

And so it was.

Those shoes belong to his brother.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Kufufufu. lol, oh Mukuro. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed chapter two. A bit shorter than chapter one but, I'll be updating soon again so yep!

So, Tsuna read his very first BL and lol, what a dork is all I have to say.

And yay, we got another appearance of Mukuro and Hibari. Just short but they are there. AND OMG, what's this? His brother? Who could that be? Hmm…well, I'm sure you all have an idea ^^;

Anyways, thanks for well receiving this fic! Makes me happy ^^ haha and puts me to motivation to continue writing and updating quicker of course. Yay. I'll post soon again!


	3. Chapter Three has surprises

Thanks everyone for reviewing! I bring you the next chapter! Uh, its short but I promise to update soon :)

**FifthDayofMay: **I actually really love Mukuro and I've never written him before in a fic, so I was like, why not use him?  
And I'm glad you find him funny. I actually find him a lot easier to write than Hibari.  
And Hibari, well, you could say he is nice but I doubt the bandages do much for the people he beats up.  
**ladysakura143:** Yay! 1827 is my favorite pair too :)  
**ezcap1st:** Yeah it's not-mafia AU. Reborn's there just as a tutor since Tsuna is dame dame and can't do well in school, thus a tutor.  
I'm glad you enjoyed the first two chapters! Haha, the cuteness is all due to Tsuna.  
**peanutkisses:** Haha, here's your quick update :D  
**XXxKHRObsessionxXX:** Nah, not an OC. I dislike OC's. I know, Tsuna's poor mind is going to be corrupted.  
**Grissini:** LOL, I know, poor Tsuna. WHY WOULD YOU STUDY BL? Tsk tsk.  
**Kichou:** Collenello? I think that's spelled right, looks right…anyways, I never really thought of him being Tsuna's brother.  
Mukuro totally hitting on Tsuna. Stop scaring the kid Mukuro! Hibari was sweet :D  
**Narutopokefan:** YES. A cliffy and I don't think you'd be too happy at the end of this chapter either.  
**AmiiStarr:** Yes, Tsuna, don't stop at one, read it ALL. But, I think that would just scare him.  
**orangesky3:** Aw. Thank you! I love getting reviews, it's fun to read :D I know, Tsuna's a cutie and innocent, and BL does not equal real life at all.  
But he's too dame to understand. LOL dame-dame club! Dude, Shouichi and Enma are so right for that club. I love Mukuro.  
He IS so a stalker. God, I bet he'd kidnap Tsuna if he had the chance.  
Er yeah, that part with Hibari, I thought he was a little OOC-ish too but, oh well.  
Tsuna needs to carry around band-aids, he gets hurt too much.

* * *

**Chapter Three **has surprises.

"Tsuna, you look tired," Yamamoto Takeshi said.

"I am…"

The brunette rested his head on top of his desk, his cheek pressing against the cold surface as he let out a troubled sigh. His friend, the ace of Namimori baseball team looked at him with concern.

"Are you ok?"

"…My brother came home."

"Oh!"

His brother, who had been away for a year living in Italy with their father because of some sort of work he was doing finally came back home. It was an eventful evening yesterday and Tsuna was exhausted. He barely had the energy to deal with his brother after what he experienced.

"Yeah, he's a handful."

"I bet."

Yamamoto laughed and patted Tsuna on the head gently, stroking his hair back and forth, but careful to not mess it up. The feeling was soothing and the boy relaxed. His tense muscles went away and they slumped down from a scrunched position.

"Thanks Yamamoto."

"No problem Tsuna."

The door slid open loudly and in walked their next period teacher. Groaning, Tsuna unwillingly lifted his head off his desk and sat up straight, ready for class to start.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Taking in a deep breath, Tsuna stood before the front door of his house and debated whether he should walk in or not. In a way, he didn't want to meet his brother. It wasn't that Tsuna hated or disliked him, it's just he always loved to stay by his side.

Like yesterday, since his brother had been gone for a year, he had a lot of things to talk about with Tsuna and practically kept the brunette confined to his room with story-telling. He almost didn't let the boy sleep until Tsuna just accidentally passed out on his bed.

And Tsuna had something else to worry about too; the fact that he liked boys and he wanted to hide that bit of new information.

There was no other place Tsuna could hide so he prayed that his brother was out somewhere else and wrapped his hand around the door knob. Slowly, he twisted it to the right and pushed forward. Eyes closed, he took a peek at the shoe rack that had been neatly organized just yesterday by his mom and sighed in relief when he saw that his brother's shoes were gone.

"Thank god."

The house was eerily quiet. Seemed like everyone was out, including his mother and live at home tutor. Tsuna was pleased to know that he was home alone even though it was just for a little while. He climbed the stairs and headed to his room.

Tossing the bag onto the middle of the ground, he jumped on the bed and laid down flat on his stomach with a leg hanging off the edge.

_So quiet and peaceful._

Tsuna was in no mood to do any homework and continued to laze around on his bed, practically falling asleep because of his comfortable mattress. However, he felt like it would be a waste to nap away his time and sat up.

_Maybe I should read…_

There was still BL manga he hadn't yet touched and Tsuna debated on whether he should read or not. He was tempted to know more about male-male relationships and yet, it was a little scary to keep reading those stories. Maybe the next one won't be so bad.

_But I can't read in my room._

His room had no privacy at all. Because his brother was home, he'd walk in on him without knocking and there was no lock on the door. Reborn already knew so that was no problem at all, but he still didn't want to be caught.

_I feel like those secret porn watchers._

This was pathetic. Tsuna felt pathetic.

But he was going to do it anyways. Getting off his bed, he approached his desk and opened the lowest drawer. With a hand inside, he poked around the mess searching for something. To his luck, he found the item he needed, a flashlight.

_I guess this will have to work._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm home," a tall blonde male said as he walked inside the kitchen only to find it empty.

_Could she be out shopping?_

Giotto, Tsuna's older brother, searched around the house and couldn't find his mother anywhere. It looked like she was out.

_I wonder if Tsuna's home. It's kind of quiet._

Though Tsuna tends to be in his room, silently doing something, it felt there was no presence inside of the house. It was already evening and the sun was beginning to set so the brunette should be home unless he was at a friend's.

Giotto opened the door to Tsuna's room and took a peek inside. The lights were off and the boy was nowhere to be found.

_Strange._

The blonde must have checked every room, searching for his younger brother but he had no luck at all. Where could he possibly be?

Pulling out his cell phone from his jacket pocket, Giotto pressed the number two, speed dial for Tsuna, and held the device to his ear, waiting for the ring. It rang once, and he heard music playing inside of the room.

It was close but sounded a little distant and muffled. Giotto let it ring and used his sharp ears to find where the sound was coming from. As he inched towards the place the music was playing, he found himself in front of Tsuna's closet door.

_His closet?_

Before opening the door, he reached his hand towards the lamp sitting on the desk and flicked the switch on. The lights flickered a few seconds before turning on and brightening the dim room.

He slid the closet door open and laughed at what he saw.

It was Tsuna sleeping on a pile of his clothes. He was curled on his side, knees bent and his arms resting near his face.

_What is he doing in here?_

Giotto smiled at how silly his brother was. He was peacefully sleeping and the blonde didn't want to interrupt but he looked a little cramped in there. He had no choice but to move Tsuna.

Carefully, he slipped the boy into his arms and carried him across the room and over to his bed. Tsuna didn't flinch at all and had his eyes closed, in a deep slumber. Softly, the brunette was lowered down onto the bed, but first, Giotto pulled the covers back before setting him.

Holding onto the soft blanket, Giotto covered the boy's body up to his shoulders. Silky brown locks fell in front of his face, covering his eyes and appeared to be poking at him. The blonde brushed them to the side and smiled as he peered at Tsuna's cute sleeping face.

_Guess I should close the closet._

He knew how Tsuna had a pet peeve about leaving his closet door open when he was sleeping. He didn't know why but the brunette felt scared sleeping with it open, even if it was just let slightly ajar. He thinks that something might appear but of course nothing won't. This wasn't monster's inc.

Giotto crouched down to push the clothes that tumbled out back into the closet and as he was rummaging through, his hand brushed against something hard.

_Hm? What's this?_

As Giotto searched through the garments for that object, he found it. Grabbing onto what felt like a book, he pulled it out from underneath's Tsuna's clothes.

Looking at the item, he cocked his head to the side. What he was staring at was the back of the book that had nothing written but letters.

_A manga?_

Flipping to the front cover, Giotto's eyes widen in surprise at what he found. It was a picture of two men holding each other and the blonde could only guess what this was.

_Oh. My. God. _

_Tsuna._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Again, another short update. Chapter four will be longer for sure. Anyways, SO, I left another cliffhanger. Baddie me. And Giotto finding that….what will become of Tsuna?

Woot, we got an appearance of Yamamoto (who I adore) but no Hibari or Mukuro in here. And Tsuna is ruining his eyes, don't read in the dark with a flashlight :D

And yes, you guys guessed it. His brother would either be Giotto or Dino. I totally forgot about Dino honestly, how he could be Tsuna's brother. I just happen to like Giotto [or more like, love him] more so thus, he becomes the older brother.

Oh, someone also mentioned that Tsuna's brother might be an OC. About OC's, I don't like them so I won't use them unless it's really necessary to put them in there, otherwise, no OCs.

Anyways, that's all for now. I'll be updating again in a few days or so. And, a little spoiler for chapter four: Hibari!

And feel free to leave reviews. I won't bite since I enjoy reading them :) Gets me off my lazy ass to write.


	4. Chapter Four has cell phones

Thanks everyone for the many reviews! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying the story thus far since I'm having a lot of fun writing it :)

**peanutkisses:** What will Giotto do? You'll find out soon enough.  
**ReaperofDarkness:** Thank you for reading! Haha, it's ok but please do keep reviewing! Aw, I love Giotto as Tsuna's  
brother too. And yes, happy holidays to you too.  
**Narutopokefan:** Tsuna's going to be PUNISHED. Nah, I'm joking. :)  
**ezcap1st:** dum dum dum...the suspense. Tsuna might get in trouble or he might not!  
**orangeky3:** I love Dino but I never thought of him as Tsuna's brother in fanfictions. More of Giotto since you know, they look the same.  
AND yes, you're right. There's like…a faint G27 in here. OR OR, idk, maybe more BUT LOL, it's purely brotherly love. Yep, it's Kyoya's chapter :)  
**Kichou:** LOL, oh god. Yes, Giotto would be so into THAT but we don't know yet if he is or not because…he could be. And here's KYOYA!  
**FifthDayOfMay:** Now that you pointed out, I laughed. I didn't make that intentional, it just happened lol. I know, I love them as brothers.  
We all know how much Giotto loves Tsuna. No worries, Hibari and Mukuro will keep showing up. Gotta switch them in and out.  
And yeah, I decided to make Reborn an adult in this.  
**ladysakura143:** Pft. Giotto is the perfect brother. AND YES, Alaude will be in here BUT, he won't show until later in the story.  
**Lorey:** CRAP. Tsuna was caught. He needs to hide his porn better XD

* * *

**Chapter Four **has cell phones.

Tsuna woke up with a scare this morning and almost yelled but kept it in. He didn't want to wake up a certain person sleeping beside him.

_Why is Giotto-nii here?_

Fully awake, Tsuna's eyes wandered around the room in search of something but he wasn't sure what he was looking for. He thought that he might have been somewhere else but no. This was most definitely his room.

Now, how did Tsuna end up here? He did not know. But he guessed that Giotto must have brought him here.

…_How did he even find me?_

Suddenly, he heard a yawn and twitched, startled. Eyes averted back to the sleeping figure and met with sky blue orbs. His brother was awake and staring right back at him.

"U-Um…"

Tsuna's voice was hoarse and he coughed, trying to make it better.

"Good morning Tsuna."

Smiling, Giotto tossed the covers over and sat up straight. Stretching his arms way up high in the air, he tried to relieve his cramped muscles. Ruffling his own messy bed head, the blonde got off and glanced back over at Tsuna, who was still at a lost.

"I found you in the closet yesterday. What were you doing in there?" Giotto questioned.

"O-Oh! U-Uh…"

_H-How did he manage to do that? I hope he didn't see it…_

Moreover, what was he going to say? Tsuna needed an excuse and quickly. Giotto was gazing back at him, demanding an answer and the brunette had no words to say. His lips parted to speak but nothing came out.

"I-I…"

"Taking a nap? You know, it's not really comfortable so you shouldn't sleep in there."

"E-Eh? O-Oh yes…I know…"

Guilt bubbled in Tsuna's stomach, feeling bad for lying to his brother but he had no choice. If he said he was reading, he'd be questioned about that because there was no reason to be inside of a closet and reading.

"Come on, wake up. You got school," Giotto said and ushered the boy to get out.

"That's right!"

Realizing that he still had school, Tsuna jumped out of the bed but tripped on the leg of his pants, practically falling to the ground.

"O-Ow," he cried as he crashed upon the carpet floor.

"Whoa, Tsuna. Are you alright?"

Giotto quickly came to help the boy up to his feet and Tsuna waved it off despite the fact that he was clutching his nose and hiding it behind his hand.

"I-I'm fine."

"No you're not. Move your hand away."

Tsuna did as he was told and Giotto inspected the boy. He sighed when he found that there was nothing wrong. "God, be more careful," he warned.

The brunette nodded and quickly dismissed himself to the bathroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_That was really embarrassing. _

It wasn't that unusual for Tsuna to sleep with his brother since they often did when they were little. However, since they were older now, it just wasn't right. Two grown young men sleeping in the same bed was just a little awkward.

_B-But…wouldn't that mean BL is wrong?_

Tsuna was confusing himself with these hypothetical situations about two men doing something together. The BL that he was reading was definitely rubbing him the wrong way. Comparing real life to manga situations just don't match up.

But Tsuna being Tsuna, he was too new to everything and couldn't comprehend.

Lunch time came around and the brunette wanted to be alone for a while to think about some things. He left Yamamoto to eat with Gokudera Hayato and headed up to the school's roof.

_Hopefully, no one is there._

Unfortunately, there was and someone he wasn't expecting to see. The prefect.

Hibari was lying down on the concrete floor, back flat against the cement with one knee bent and the other leg resting on top. His arms were crossed behind, head resting on top of his hands.

Tsuna thought he had interrupted the prefect but Hibari did not budge an inch even though the brunette had opened the door so noisily. The hinges were rusty and it creaked loudly every time it moved even it if was just a little.

The brunette was about to leave and return to the classroom but he got the urge to take a look at the boy.

_S-Should I…?_

_It wouldn't hurt._

Quietly, Tsuna made his way towards the prefect and tried his best to not disturb him. To his guess, Hibari was sleeping. His expression looked peaceful as if he had no worries to care about.

The boy moved to the side of the sleeping beauty and crouched down. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by how gorgeous Hibari looked. Legs bent, huddled against his chest, Tsuna rested his chin atop his knees as he watched the prefect. It was sheer bliss.

He literally could just stare at the boy all day and it wouldn't bother him because he'd never be tired of looking at his face.

_Should I take a picture? But wouldn't that be rude?_

Tsuna reached a hand inside his pocket, searching for his phone. He gripped on tightly to the device as he debated on whether he should do it or not. It was wrong, but he wanted to have a picture of Hibari for keepsake.

_They do it in the BL manga. So it should be ok._

When Tsuna thought back to one of the stories he read, he blushed. _They took pictures during sex. _

_Oh my god! Who does that?_ Hand buried in his hair, Tsuna tried to shake that thought aside and took a deep breath. _It's ok. Just calm down._

Pulling his phone out, Tsuna pressed his finger against the bottom and flipped the device open. Clicking the menu button, he browsed for the camera icon.

He aimed the lens at Hibari's face and angled it slightly diagonal. The shutters flickered and a snap was heard – picture complete. He looked at the photo and smiled at how well it came out. The lighting was just right but what made the picture great was because of Hibari.

Tsuna closed his phone and attempted to put it away, but he was stopped by a hand.

"What are you doing?"

_Uh oh._

Slowly, at a turtle pace, Tsuna's attention moved from the cement floor to his phone and up to an annoyed expression. Hibari woke up and the brunette was in deep trouble.

"Hiie!"

Hibari had a tight grip on Tsuna's cell phone and snatched it away from him. "Confiscated."

"I-I-sorry. I-I-"

The brunette was stuttering like mad and bit his tongue in the process of trying to come up with an excuse. Lately, that's all he seemed to be doing. _Lying._

"Open your mouth."

"E-Eh?"

Tsuna was taken aback by that comment and stared at the prefect with a confused look. Hibari kept his gaze intensely locked on and he waited for Tsuna to do as he was told. Hesitantly, he followed Hibari's orders and little by little, parted his lips open.

"Ah."

Hibari peered inside his mouth and mumbled a hushed 'hm.' Placing a finger below Tsuna's chin, causing the boy to blush, he tapped at it and Tsuna automatically sealed his lips.

_T-That was weird._

"You hurt yourself a lot."

Hibari commented out of nowhere but the prefect was right. The first time he ran into the boy, he had fallen and scrapped a little skin off his palm which he tended to. This time, he bit his tongue which turned out to be fine.

"A-Ah…yeah. I-I'm clumsy. So I'm known as No-Good Tsuna."

_Uwa! Why am I even telling him this? This is embarrassing._

Mortified at his own words, Tsuna hid his face in his knees and refused to look back up. His cheeks were a cherry red and he couldn't bear to look at the boy any longer or else he would end up running away. It was hard facing Hibari face to face.

"Is that so? Hm."

It was quiet for a few seconds until Tsuna heard rustling and movement. He peeked through the small opening in between his knees and looked at the prefect who was getting up to his feet.

"I'm confiscating your phone. If you want it, come by after school."

"E-Eh?"

Tsuna jerked his head upwards and stared at the prefect in question. Hibari just waved his phone at the stunned brunette as he walked towards the opened door, disappearing out of Tsuna's sight.

_Ugh…_

A loud groan was heard as he lowered his head in despair. "This sucks…"

_I shouldn't have tried to take that picture._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Tsuna! Want to go eat some sushi at my place?"

Yamamoto walked up to the brunette and asked him as Tsuna was packing his books into his bag. With a book in hand, Tsuna froze and looked at the baseball player. He blinked a few times and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I have to do something."

"That's ok. Next time then."

Yamamoto didn't take it to the heart and patted Tsuna on the head, just like how he usually did. It reassured the brunette that there was nothing wrong.

The boy finished packing and slung the straps of his bag over his shoulder. He bid farewell to Yamamoto and dashed out the door, heading up to the third floor where the Disciplinary room was at.

Arriving at his destination, he stood on his tip toes, looking inside of the room through the small window. From what he could see, Hibari was sitting on the couch in the middle of the room.

The place looked luxurious, unlike other committee rooms.

He didn't go in yet and continued to watch the prefect as he was toying around with Tsuna's phone. Hibari had the cell phone flipped open and it looked like he was peeping, invading Tsuna's privacy. Well, Tsuna wasn't too afraid since there wasn't anything secretive on there so he was safe.

Awkwardly, Tsuna slid the door open, catching the prefect's attention. Hibari stopped what he was doing and turned his head to look at who the intruder was.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_H-He knows my name! Wait, he should. He's the disciplinary head after all._

For a moment, Tsuna was happy to know that Hibari knew who he was but when he thought about it – that was to be expected. The prefect probably knew every single student in the school because he often had to 'punish' them for rule breaking or any other thing he saw fit.

"U-Um…my cell phone?"

Closing the phone shut, Hibari twirled it around in his hand. "This?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Apologizing again out of nowhere, Tsuna bowed his head, hoping that the prefect wouldn't be too angry at him. It would terrify the boy and hurt him if that were the case.

Tsuna kept his head bowed and watched as he saw Hibari's feet moving closer to him, the bottom of his shoes clicking against the waxed floor, making a loud clacking nose. He came to a stop right before the boy and thrust the phone towards Tsuna.

Cocking his head to the side, Tsuna stood back up straight and looked at Hibari. Why was he just giving it back?

The brunette took his item from the prefect and grasped it tightly. "T-Thank you."

"You can leave now."

Hibari said, dismissing Tsuna from the room. The brunette's eyes widen in surprise. Was he not going to be scolded or receive a punishment for taking that picture? He waited and nothing happened. Quietly, he left the room and once he stepped outside with the door closed behind him, separating the two, he sighed loudly.

The whole time, Tsuna had been holding his breath due to his nervousness. It was really bad for him but he found it suffocating being around Hibari. It was always so quiet and awkward between them but strangely, Hibari was kind.

Tsuna checked his phone and looked through his picture files. To his dismay, the photo was deleted, as he guessed.

_Lesson learned. Don't ever take secret photos._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That's wrong Tsuna."

Giotto pointed his pencil at the mistake that the brunette made on his homework. The boy needed help so he asked his brother to teach him since his lazy tutor was taking a nap in his bed.

"Sorry…"

Tsuna felt bad for asking because Giotto had company over. It was his best friend, G.

"It's fine Tsuna. You need the help," G said.

G was Giotto's childhood friend so basically, he's known Tsuna for quite a long time now. G had bright red hair and was as stunningly good-looking as his brother. Not to mention, he was nice and really, he felt like Tsuna's other brother.

"If you finish this up fast, we'll go out to eat," Giotto said, as if he was giving the boy a reward.

Tsuna nodded and attempted to complete his homework in record time. He was usually slow at doing his school work.

As Tsuna's pencil was zooming through the problems, getting easier as he did each of them, he felt his pants pocket vibrating.

_My phone._

Stopping, Tsuna set his pencil down on the table and took out his cell phone. He got a text message but he wasn't sure who it was from. Taking a look at the sender, his eyes widen in surprise.

Why did he have this number?

Why was this person on his contacts list?

Moreover, why was Hibari Kyoya texting him?

His phone slipped through his fingers and crashed onto the table, chipping a tiny piece of paint off the cover.

"Tsuna?"

Giotto and G who were having a conversation were startled by the loud impact and turned to look at the brunette who bore a face looking as if he had seen a ghost. Which, he did not.

"I-I'm fine."

He quickly grabbed his phone off the table and told his brother and friend that he was fine. Sighing loudly, he tried to calm down his loud beating heart and took another look at his phone. This time, not freaking out.

The message read:

_Stop by tomorrow at lunch._

Was Tsuna being asked out on a date?

Most definitely.

* * *

**Author's Note: **WOOT. An update. Hibari's chapter and longer than the last chapter.

A little recap. So, Giotto found Tsuna's BL but as we saw, didn't do anything about it. SO lucky you Tsuna, nothing happened. Well, not yet anyways.

Next, Tsuna sneaking pictures at Hibari? Naughty Naughty. Now look what happened? Well, I guess it's a good thing CAUSE you get to go on a date with him. Yay. Cause I want a date with THE awesome Hibari Kyoya :3

AND, we got an appearance of G. Yeah, G will be in this story. And, someone was wondering if Alaude will be in here too and yes, he'll be in the story. Though not any time soon.

Oh by the way, to clarify on Reborn. He is an adult in here. ER, I changed it (he was initially a baby but like, that didn't seem to make sense or fit in so I switched). So, he's basically just a tutor who comes to teach Tsuna. No big role in the story since its AU-ish.

What else to add? Well, that's basically it for the chapter.

_Spoiler for chapter five:_ Hibari and Tsuna's little date and, we welcome his royal pinapplely highness back.

SO, who is everyone ROOTING FOR? I think you all know who I am rooting for...COURSE, 1827 :3

Happy Holidays everyone and Happy early New Years! Please keep them reviews coming and I'll update soon :D


	5. Chapter Five has encounters

I got so many reviews this time. I'm so happy! Thanks so much you guys. So here is your New Year's update.

**xxxKimi-chan:** Oh yeah. 1827 is quite a popular pair. Haha, I like both pairs just I like 1827 more. But no worries! I'm going to try to give them both equal rolls. I love brotherly G27. And yeah, I quite like G too so since Giotto's in here, might as well stick G in and he is a sexy version of Gokudera. Yep. Alaude is going to appear but not until way later SO you'll have to hang in there until then. About Reborn, he makes an appearance once in a while but not really much. I love his guidance cause its helpful but not helpful. YES. YOU SEE IT. The very faint 8027 fluff I purposely put in there.  
**Shadow Kitsune67:** Kufufufu. Thanks for enjoying my fic! Yay for 1827 and 6927 pair.  
**Orcux:** Yay! I'm happy you like the fic thus far! There shall be moreee amazing stuff to come haha. WOOT. 1827. Haha, I haven't read any 6927 stories but yeah, I'm sure they tend to depict him as a crazy pervert just cause they always make him weird. But no worries, he's not like that in here. There shall be some nice 6927 moments.  
**peanutkisses:** I'd love to tell you what Alaude's roll is BUT I don't want to spoil. Kufufufu. (evil laughter) But yes, he will have a role in the story. Haha and here's the 1827 mini date.  
**Breathless02:** Hibari is a bold one but he's Hibari Kyoya. There will be G27 time…probably a lot. Haha, there are a lot of pairings in here, mostly my favorites! So far, 1827, 6927, G27…more to come :)  
**Sky Vongola princess:** WOOOT. 1827. Yay.  
**ezcap1st:** Giotto is a sweet brother which makes me love him.  
**ladysakura143:** Yep, Tsuna's got a date BUT…will Mukuro appear to torture their date? HM. You'll just have to read on. About 8059, uh, well, Yamamoto and Gokudera will appear in the story but not really anything romantic between them ^^;  
**Genmyounai Hikari:** Oh, that part. Tsuna bit his tongue so Hibari was just taking a look at the cut. Gokudera will show. Actually, he's in this chapter. Haha but there won't be any 8059. : Happy New Years!  
**AngelDono:** LOL, aw. I know, when I write, I'm all fangirly over Tsuna cause he's so cute. Haha, we'll they're date is kind of short but I hope you enjoy it.  
**Lireach:** Yay. 1827. They're a cute couple. Mukuro is our sexy cock-blocker. LOL Who comes to intervene. Yes~ Oh god. I've never thought of that. Let's just say he stole the uniform ^^;  
**A K A T S U K I – Y U M E:** Haha, aw. I'm happy your liking the story so far! Tsuna is such a noob. Haha yes, there will be G27 in there. Giotto will be in the story a lot.  
**Narutopokefan:** Kufufufu. His date is gonna be…lol awkward XD  
**Lorey:** Haha, poooor him. I bet he's like, so nervous.  
**Kichou:** Giotto is a sweetie. I KNOW. Tsuna is SO brave! Haha, are you psychic? But yeah, you're right about Hibari being nice in his own way to Tsuna because of a certain reason. You'll find out more later. The date is sadly at school, and it's a tad short. And about Mukuro, well, you'll see when you read. Oh, there's definitely going to be a little jealousy going on later. Tsuna does have all the love. Lucky. Aw, Alaude won't show up until later but I got some plans for him. And Daemon, he might show or not. I haven't decided yet. But haha, it would be an older version of the three.  
**Metamorcy:** Yay! I'm happy you liked it! And here's your update.  
**orangesky3:** Oh god. Your laugh me LOL for real but probably because I was hyper from having too much sugar too. I ROOT FOR 1827! Haha. Hibari is so demanding. OH TSUNA. What will you DO? LOL. Giotto being Giotto, he'll tell G because he's his beloved G. Tsuna is dame-dame. BL does not equal Real Life.  
**ReaperofDarkness:** I know how you feel. I want a picture of HIbari too and I want to snuggle with Giotto. Tsuna gets all the good stuff. Woot! A plus for me for boosting up your 1827 fandom! YES. MUKUROO is back.

* * *

**Chapter Five **has encounters.

_This is awkward._

_Really awkward._

Sitting across from Tsuna was Hibari. They were inside of the Disciplinary room and it was lunch time. The brunette responded to the text message and showed up as he was instructed too. However, during the whole five minutes that he'd been there, Hibari hasn't said a single word.

Tsuna sat on the couch, legs pressed close together with his hands gripping on tightly to his knees. He was nervous and couldn't stay still. He had the urge to get up and walk around the room but he felt that would annoy Hibari so he stayed seated.

Again, his annoying habit came back up and he started uncontrollably shaking his legs.

The prefect just watched Tsuna. A leg was crossed over another and now and then, he'd uncurl and switch legs.

_Why isn't he talking? Should I say something?_

"U-Um…Hi-Hibari-san."

Tsuna's voice was shaking and he could barely control it. He wanted to remain calm but that was impossible. Just being in the same room with Hibari made it hard for him to breath. He kept thinking of things to say but he couldn't find the right words.

"You're interesting."

Finally, he spoke.

"I-Interesting?" Tsuna asked.

"Stop being nervous."

"I-I'll try."

Taking a few deep breaths, Tsuna stopped shaking but he was still on edge. His shoulders were arched, tense, and his fingers kept balling into fists, perspiring.

"Why are you not eating your lunch?"

"A-Ah, um…I forgot it."

His mother had packed him a bento but Tsuna was in such a daze this morning that he forgot to bring his food.

_It's ok. I'm not hungry._

Lies. His stomach growled, loudly. The boy clutched at his abdomen as if to hide away the sounds, but that wasn't working. It grumbled again. Laughing nervously, Tsuna cast his eyes downwards as his cheeks turned another shade of red.

A lunch box was set on the table before him, catching Tsuna's attention. He looked at what the contents were and they were nothing but rice balls.

_W-Was this Hibari-san's lunch?_

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Eat."

The prefect demanded.

Tsuna couldn't say he wasn't hungry because in fact, he was starving and his rumbling stomach was evidence. Why did he have to be so pathetic in front of the prefect?

_Because I'm No-Good Tsuna._

Nervously, Tsuna reached a shaking hand towards the rice ball and picked one up. With wobbly hands, he brought the delicious looking food close to his mouth and nibbled a piece off. Slowly, he munched on the rice.

Hibari watched the brunette in amusement as he anxiously ate the rice ball, taking his dear time in finishing it.

_T-This is good. _Tsuna wondered if Hibari had made the food, his eyes wandering over to where the prefect sat. _H-Huh? _A look of surprised passed through chocolate brown orbs as he stared at an empty couch.

_Where d-did Hibari-san go? _

"You have rice on your face." A voice suddenly popped up from beside him, startling the brunette.

"Uwah!" Tsuna yelped, jumping up in his seat. His heart was beating wildly, almost going into cardiac arrest from the scare.

The half eaten rice ball in his hand had fallen to the ground, little specks of dirt sticking to it but Tsuna was too occupied with the prefect to even notice.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" He breathed as he stared at the figure kneeling beside him. With a hand over his chest, he took in a few deep breaths, finally calming down.

But not so fast. While the brunette was in the process of soothing down his heart, a hand brushed up against his face, slightly touching the side of his lips and his whole body froze.

_W-What? H-Hibari-san is touching me. Oh my god._ Tsuna was mentally freaking out, unable to move a muscle.

The prefect picked off a piece of rice grain that was sticking to his face and with chocolate orbs following his movements, Tsuna watched as Hibari put it in his mouth.

A bright blush climbed its way from his neck to his cheeks, painting his face a scarlet red. "I-I-I" he stuttered. "G-Got to go!" Even though the bell hadn't rung yet.

Hurriedly as if he had to take a leak, Tsuna jumped up to his feet and accidently bumped his knee against the corner of the table in front of him and he shrieked loudly, pain escalating through his skin and to his bone. _O-Ow!_

He bit his lip and held in his cries, trying to save himself from further embarrassment! _Hibari-san's going to think I'm a loser! _He's already No-Good Tsuna so the brunette shouldn't have worried but he did.

Ignoring the pain numbing his knees, the boy scurried out of the room and limped all the way back to class.

When he returned to the classroom, Gokudera Hayato jumped him, frightening the boy. Tsuna yelped and back stepped only to knock into the person walking in from behind.

"Whoa Tsuna!"

It was Yamamoto. The baseball player held onto Tsuna's shoulder, helping him from falling down. "You ok there?"

"I-I'm fine. Gokudera-kun just scared me." Everywhere he went, people were just startling him. His heart was still beating loudly, threatening to pop out if he didn't calm down.

"I'm sorry Tenth! I just wanted to say hi. And, why is your face so red?"

Gokudera Hayato was a transfer student from Italy and for some reason; he gave Tsuna the name tenth and only calls him that. It had to do with something about playing mafia but the brunette wasn't too clear on that nor did he want to know so he just left it alone.

"E-Eh? I-It's not red," he mumbled as his eyes shifted to the ground, absorbing the floor. Hands cupping his cheeks, he could feel the warmth traveling to his palm.

The silver-haired pressed a hand against his forehead and checked for any indications of a fever. Indeed, it was a little hot but it didn't feel too bad. Relaxing his arm back at his side, he guided Tsuna back to his seat though that wasn't really needed.

"Let's hang out today!" Gokudera said.

_Since I'm free…_

"Ok."

Gokudera's face lit up into a smile. Yamamoto also said he wanted in as well and got a scowl from the silver-haired. They started arguing with each other, well, more of Gokudera telling him that he can't come.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

For some reason or another, they ended up going to the bookstore out of all places. It was more of Gokudera's choice. He wanted to take a look at his weekly magazine called _Secrets and Mysteries of the World_ that contained information about UMA – unidentified mysterious animals. He really seemed to believe in that type of stuff.

As they entered the shop, the three of them split up, Gokudera going for his magazine while Yamamoto went to the sports section. That left just Tsuna to wander around by himself.

_What should I look at?_

There was the possibility of the BL section but he didn't want his friends finding him there so he stayed clear of that area.

_Guess the manga section._

Tsuna headed towards the isle that contained the normal mangas because he wanted to blend in and not stand out. There were a lot of people huddling around the place and the brunette found it hard to make his way through.

"Hey."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched from the touch.

"G-Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?"

"Wrong."

_Eh? Then who is it?_

If the person touching him wasn't his friends then who could it be? Slowly turning around to look at the intruder, he gasped. "Y-You."

"So you know me. I thought you were that girl from before but I guess not since you're wearing pants."

_Oh my god. It's him._

Tsuna was thrown into a frozen demeanor and just gazed at the boy before him.

Lips curved into a smile and the stranger let out a small laugh.

"Kufufufu, now that I look closer. I think you were the same person."

"W-What?"

That snapped him out of his thoughts.

"N-no, w-we're not."

Tsuna lied.

And before he knew it, his hand was grabbed and he was dragged out of the bookstore without further notice.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me?"

"Kufufufu, to a café."

"Huh?"

Tsuna was abducted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy New Years Everyone! This is a fairly short update. The next chapter will be a little longer.

Anyways. So here we have Tsuna's little date with Hibari. Sadly, it was in the school and not outside, so no Mukuro to disrupt them. Haha, it was an awkward date for Tsuna but I bet he enjoyed it. :D So I hoped you liked their mini date.

And finally, we got Gokudera in the story being his usual Gokudera-self. AND, Mukuro is back. And oh crap, he knows. TSUNA, you got found out! And lol, he got kidnapped.

_Spoiler for the next chapter:_ Now that Tsuna's been taken hostage by Mukuro, what will happen? There will be 6927, 1827 and some G27 :)

And thank you for reading and reviewing the story! Please keep it up and chapter six will be up soon.


	6. Chapter Six has kisses

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Hoped you had a wonderful New Year's! I sure did. Parents bought the xbox kinect so I played that with my friends on New Years's Eve. So fun. ANYWAYS. So onto the story.

**orangesky3:** lol. You're laughs are hilarious. I know. Tsuna is such a failure. Can't even crossdress correctly BUT, pft, all he did was wear girls clothes. Half-assed. LOL, you pervert but all good. Gokudera would jump Tsuna anytime, anywhere. Aw. I'm happy you liked the 1827 date. It was so hard to think of one but it turned out cute yet awkward.  
**relorelo:** Mukuro would be the stalker/weirdo and most likely to rape Tsuna but no, he's not a bad guy in here. LOL. It was actually a normal book store and he found Tsuna in the manga section. BUT, lol, I wouldn't be surprised to find him in a BL store. ^^  
**fuwafuwamashimaro:** Thank you! Haha, Tsuna is so cute when he's all curious about stuff.  
**DatAznKid:** LMAO. It's ok. I lol-ed when I found out his number was 69. They picked the best one to represent him. Haha, jk. I love Mukuro. AW. Sadly, it won't be a threesome ^^;  
**Lorey:** NUUUU. Oh god, if Hibari finds out. It's the end of the world  
**hikari mae:** Aw. Thank you very much! Hehe, yep, the story will either be 1827 or 6927 :D  
**peanutkisses:** LOL. Yes, Kyoya called Tsuna interesting. Sigh, tsk tsk Mukuro. Being a creeper and kidnapping Tsuna. OMG, he's rape him. Just kidding. Never let that happen.  
**Breathless02:** LOL. I am evil :) So many good pairings to choose from. Though, I don't think it'll end up as G27 :)  
**ezcap1st:** YES. They are playing mafia. Yamamoto totally brainwashed Gokudera. And yep, no pervert Mukuro. Kufufufu BUT who knows.  
**ladysakura143:** Aw. I'm sorry the date was so short. They're a little too awkward to have a long date lol. And yeah, no 8059 :(  
**Kichou:** Tuna-napped by Mukuro! OH no! I lol-ed so hard at your questions especially the 'Will Gokudera and Yamamoto ever get out of the bookstore?' You'll find out in this chapter!  
**Orcux:** I'm glad you liked the date! Woot! And haha, well, I think rice balls really depend on how it's made. There's some good ones and some bad ones BUT, Hibari's would taste amazing. Mhm, there's 6927 in this chapter and 1827 too.  
**Narutopokefan:** It's gonna end up with Mukuro molesting Tsuna. Oh no! Just joking…or am I? You'll see.  
**Mel-Chama:** Woot. I'm glad you found this fic enjoyable! Yes, Tsuna is reading BL at his own will. What has become of him? XD  
**kyonechan13:** Kufufufu, I know. Poor Tsuna. *hands you a like button* ^_^  
**Lireach:** Aw. My story is unique? I feel so happy. Thank you! And yes, Tsuna failed at crossdressing. What a baddie.  
**AngelDono:** Mhm, he's too cute. Tsuna, be careful. LOL. I'd be really nervous in the presence of Hibari Kyoya too. So intimidating.  
**ReaperofDarkness:** Oh god. It hurts so much when you bang your knee. I've done it before. And poor Tsuna. He had to run away like that. MUKURO IS A CREEPER. LOL, stalking Tsuna. GOD. Yeah, I agree. Alaude and Giotto are like Hibari and Tsuna. AND YES, I like G TOO. I actually like GGiotto a lot but people tend to like AlaudeGiotto. LOL. Oh Gokudera. They are SO playing mafia. :D  
**Vanixille:** Thank you! Hehe, 1827 is love.

* * *

**Chapter Six **has kisses.

"U-Um…"

Could his day get any stranger? Yes.

"Drink up."

Rokudo Mukuro, is what he introduced himself as, brought Tsuna to a small but cozy café. Sitting across from the brunette and wearing a smile on his face, he ushered the boy to order something.

Tsuna shook his head. "I-I don't know…" he whispered.

"Then, a milk tea?"

Eyes widened at the sound of those words. Was this a coincidence or did Mukuro seem to remember the time they met at the convenience store.

"U-Um…" He stammered, at a loss of what to say.

A light pink colored his cheeks, nervous. Chocolate orbs absorbed the table, afraid to meet Mukuro's eyes. He was somewhat intimidating, always smiling.

"What's your name?" He heard Mukuro speak.

Lips thinned out as he pressed them together, hands balling up against his thigh. Legs shook, unable to rid of the nerves tickling his body. Taking a mouthful of air, Tsuna breathed out a stressed filled sigh. "S-S-Sawada." He stuttered, pausing. "T-Tsunayoshi…"

"Kufufufu. What a wonderful name Tsunayoshi-kun."

"E-Er. K-Kun isn't necessary. Y-You can call me T-Tsuna…"

"But no one calls you Tsunayoshi-kun right?"

The brunette responded a few seconds late and nodded to that question. "Then, I'll call you that."

Silence fell upon the two again as Tsuna kept his head lowered. _I-I'm so nervous. W-Why is he talking to me? _Tsuna couldn't comprehend. They had only met each other twice and it was for a very brief moment. This was their third time and yet, Mukuro seemed to be intrigued. _W-Why?_

As he continued to ponder more about the reason, an idea sparked. _M-Maybe…this is w-what 'hitting' on is?_ Upon realizing that fact, his face turned a bright red. _W-Wait! T-Then, I-I'm being hit on!_ Tsuna's thought process was too slow that no words could explain.

Suddenly, he felt self-conscious and images of the BL manga he had read popped into mind. He covered his face with his hands for no particular reason, gasping at what was running through his mind.

"U-Um…" he mumbled, wanting to ask something but wasn't sure. Tilting his head slightly to the side, lips pouted as he contemplated on what to say.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro called out to the boy and finally, he responded. On reflex, he lifted his head and met the boy's face. Tsuna found himself staring, mesmerized with Mukuro's gorgeous face. _S-Stop staring._

"Your tea is here." A hand motioned towards the cup sitting in front of him and Tsuna's eyes followed, tearing away from Mukuro's profile.

Tsuna was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he wasn't aware of the waitress delivering their orders to them. His head was stuck in the clouds, and he was still in a daze.

"T-Thank you…" The brunette managed to say.

Wrapping his small hands around the warm cup, Tsuna slowly lifted it off from the table and brought it close to his lips, taking a sip of the sweet tea.

"Why were you wearing a dress that day?" Mukuro popped the question after a long period of silence.

"Eh-Ow."

Tsuna choked on the tea, accidentally spilling a little too much and burned his tongue, surprised by that question.

"Kufufufu, are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine..?"

Before he knew it, Mukuro kissed him. The blue haired leaned across the table and placed his lips against the brunette's. He caught rather a lot of attention from the customers inside the café but he didn't mind. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled back and sat down in his seat.

He laughed when he saw Tsuna's expression afterwards. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly ajar. It looked like he was being possessed.

_M-My f-first k-kiss._

Red scattered across his face and Tsuna was stunned. That was his first kiss and to top it off, he was kissed by a boy. To make it even worse, it was someone he just met.

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

Mukuro called out to the boy, trying to bring his attention back but he was too trapped on the revelation of his lips being stolen.

"Hiee!"

His phone suddenly started vibrating in his pocket and startled the brunette.

"H-Hello?"

"Tsuna! Where are you?"

It was Yamamoto.

_That's right. I left without telling them._

"I-I w-went to get a drink. Sorry for not telling you."

It was half true but that was the best thing Tsuna could come up with.

"Oh. Where at? Gokudera and I will meet you there."

"N-No! I'll go to you!"

Tsuna didn't want his friends coming here and hurriedly asked for the location that they would be waiting at. Hanging up the phone, he placed his eyes on Mukuro who wore a smirk.

"M-Mukuro-san."

"Mukuro is fine."

"Then Mukuro. I-I have to go."

Tsuna bowed slightly and dismissed himself. He forgot about the bill and quickly left the shop, trying to get away from Mukuro as fast as he could.

Eyes followed the brunette, watching as he disappeared from his sight, clumsily running away as he almost tripped a few times on flat ground. "Kufufufu. How cute." A smile crept up his face as he propped an elbow against the table. "I'll see you again Tsunayoshi-kun."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Giotto…does Tsuna look depressed to you?"

G, who was over again, leaned into the blonde, whispering in his ear as he pointed a finger at Tsuna who sat across the table from them.

"He is." Giotto whispered back, letting out a soft sigh as he leaned away from G. Resting his elbows on the table, he stared at his younger brother whose brows were furrowed, wearing a sullen expression.

"Tsuna."

No answer.

"Tsuna…"

Quiet again.

"Hey!"

This time, it was Reborn, throwing something at his face. The boy woke up from his thoughts and stared at his tutor. "W-What?"

"Giotto is calling for you," Reborn hissed as he returned to eating his food.

"Eh? Giotto-nii?" Tsuna averted his attention away from the man and looked at his brother who was looking a little worried.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned, a look of concern passing through chocolate orbs.

Giotto chuckled, exchanging glances with G. "I should be asking you that."

"Me? T-there's nothing wrong." A light pink gently colored his cheeks as he murmured, eyes shifting away from the blonde.

"Oh really? Then why do you look as if the world has ended," The blonde said as he crossed his arms against his chest, looking at the brunette sternly.

"I-I do not." Tsuna argued.

"I beg to differ."

Giotto was being stubborn and insisted that Tsuna was feeling sad. The brunette pouted and kept his mouth shut, unable to say any more because truthfully, his brother was right. He didn't want to admit it.

"Let's have a talk later."

"No."

"Tsuna."

"No."

Getting up from his chair, Tsuna left the kitchen and stomped up the stairs, into his room. He heard the door being slammed shut and the room became silent.

"He's being rebellious." G commented, breaking the ice and stated the obvious.

"No shit."

Giotto rubbed his hands against his face, frustrated at his brother. "He didn't used to be like this."

"Uh, let me just say. One year gap."

"That shouldn't matter!"

Depressed, he leaned over and rested his forehead against his best friend's shoulder. "I wonder what's wrong."

"You have a brother complex. Let him be."

"Shut up."

Giotto slapped the red-head on the chest, hard. G winced in pain and shifted his body to the right, as the blonde's head slipped off his shoulder, almost crashing to the floor. Giotto glared at his friend and punched him again.

"Stop it." G retorted and returned the punch.

"You two are like kids." Reborn commented as he watched the young men ridiculously fighting with each other. The tutor paid no heed to the children and continued eating his food while also stealing theirs since they were too occupied.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I can't believe my first kiss was stolen b-by…_

Tsuna was still hung up about his stolen kiss and couldn't get over. Hiding in his closet, which Giotto had warned him to not stay in; he huddled against one of the corners. Flashlight on, he shined it at one of his hidden mangas and flipped the page open.

_How are people supposed to get over this?_

The brunette was a little attracted to Mukuro at first, and he still was but that didn't mean he harbored any feelings towards him. Plus, to suddenly just kiss like that in public without getting to know each other pretty much was like how most of the BL stories went. Tsuna has read about four out of his ten manga and that is what he had learned so far.

_Eh…people fall in love just after a kiss?_

Rather than ignoring it, he was trying to embrace the information he was studying on. He thought that it might help him to cope with his loss.

But it wasn't helping.

Hand pressed against his chest, just resting above his heart, Tsuna listened to the beat. It wasn't slow nor fast, just normal. He was testing to see if Mukuro had any effect on him and he didn't.

However, when the boy met the blue-haired face to face, he would start getting nervous. Was that a sign of some sort?

What about Hibari then?

Confused, Tsuna closed the book shut and threw it at the wall. It crashed and made a loud thud before falling on top of his pile of garments.

Groaning, Tsuna scratched his head, annoyed.

_Nothing makes sense!_

"Hey Tsuna."

It was Giotto's voice.

Sliding the door open, Tsuna popped a head out into his room and watched as his brother turned his attention towards him, sky blue eyes meeting with sullen brown ones.

A sigh was heard and not from him. It came from Giotto.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing." Tsuna mumbled.

Giotto walked over to Tsuna's bed and took a seat at the edge of the mattress. He watched as Tsuna crawled out from the closed and dark space, getting up to his feet.

The boy strode towards the blonde and placed a knee on top of the mattress. He positioned his legs at either side of his brother's and wrapped his arms around Giotto, hugging him. Burying his face in the crock of Giotto's neck, he breathed softly, air tickling the blonde's skin.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna didn't say anything and remained quiet. His embrace tightened around his brother's body as he sought comfort from Giotto.

The blonde had no idea what was wrong but left it at that. Even if he pestered for an answer, he wouldn't be getting one. Returning the hug, he placed a hand on Tsuna's back, stroking it up and down to help sooth his emotions.

Tsuna was such a baby at times.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Curl.

Uncurl.

Hibari was restless.

Sitting on his comfortable couch, a leg crossed over another, he tapped his foot just quietly as he stared at his cell phone in hand.

That day that he had confiscated the brunette's cell phone, he had unconsciously entered his own number and saved it. Even more so, he actually stored Tsuna's number in his own device. The prefect wasn't sure what had overcome him but for some odd reason, he was attracted to Tsuna.

Sliding the device up, screen turning on, he searched through his contacts, not that he had very many, and came upon Tsunayoshi.

He opened a new message and proceeded to write something but his fingers froze. Holding onto his cell phone, a finger tapped against the side, debating whether he should say anything or not.

Irritated at his indecisiveness, Hibari typed something and hit the send button.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three. _

_Two._

_One._

The door slid open loudly and in came an out of breath Tsuna. Hand resting against the door, knees slack, the brunette took short deep breaths, trying to regain control of his breathing.

"Almost late."

"H-Hibari-san…I-I."

The boy spoke between each breath. It was obvious he sprinted here as fast as he could when he got the message from the prefect.

"Sit."

Nodding, Tsuna closed the door shut behind him and dragged his tired feet over to the couch across from Hibari. He was about to take a seat, but heard the prefect clear his throat. Stopping, he looked over at the boy.

"Not there."

"T-Then where?"

The brunette watched as Hibari pointed a finger at the spot right next to him. His expression changed to one full of unease. Eyes on Tsuna, Hibari waited for him to make his move but he showed no signs of doing as he was told.

"Tsunayoshi."

Hibari's voice was stern. He eyed the brunette intently, waiting for Tsuna to move.

"Hiie!"

Reluctantly, Tsuna took a step forward. His right foot lifted off the ground as he attempted to follow Hibari's orders. Being the clumsy fool he is, Tsuna lost his footing and tripped on flat ground.

Swiftly, Hibari got up to his feet and reached his long arms out to catch the boy. Tsuna fell against the prefect's chest, his face meeting with the boy's white dress shirt.

"Gah! I'm sorry!"

Tsuna quickly apologized. Hands pressed against the prefect, he tried to break free of his hold but it only made Hibari tighten his embrace.

"H-Hibari-san?"

_So cute._

Unwillingly, Hibari released his hold and backed away from the boy, returning to his seat on the couch. He lost his composure for a second but quickly regained it back.

"U-Um." A gentle pink tickled his cheeks.

_He's blushing._

"Tsunayoshi. Has anyone ever told you that you're cute?"

"E-Eh?"

Hibari chuckled at his silly face.

Hands on the hem of his sweater vest, Tsuna fumbled with the garment, picking at the small cotton balls. Eyes wandered here and there as he searched for an answer. Hibari has been observing the brunette for a while but he knew that this gesture meant that he was nervous.

No, scratch that. Everything he did indicated his anxiousness. Hibari didn't know why he was always so jumpy. It's as if he's on guard.

He waited for the answer, which he knew what Tsuna would say.

_It should be a no._

"Y-Yes."

_I thought so._

Wait. Hibari must have not heard him correctly.

"Again?"

"Y-yes."

_Shit. _

Someone seemed to have his eyes set on the prefect's prey but he wasn't about to let the boy be taken from him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OH GOD. MUKURO. How could YOU?

So, Mukuro only took him to a café but he stole his first kiss. I'm so sad cause, I wanted Hibari to be his first kiss. Baddie Mukuro.

G27 moments! Tsuna being rebellious and lol, G and Giotto bickering at each other. What kids.

And lastly, 1827 moment! AND, in Hibari's POV. Oh god. Hibari, you better watch out. Mukuro's going to snatch Tsuna away from you. BE PREPARED.

A longer chapter than the last. I hoped you guys enjoyed my update! And boo, my break came to an end and school has started once again. LAME. But I will try to update weekly.

_Spoiler for the next chapter:_ Tsuna goes to Giotto for some advice or…not. And what? Another encounter with Mukuro? Will Tsuna be able to protect himself? Find out in chapter seven.

lol. A little parting gift for you guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter Seven has ice cream

**ladysakura143 **I know. Damn Mukuro. Go Hibari! Don't let Tsuna get snatched away from you. Haha, I love Giotto and G.  
**ezcap1st **I love G27 moments too. Haha, I love Giotto with a brother complex. He's so overprotective that it makes him loveable. YES, Hibari has fallen hard. Go Hibari! Mukuro knows. I bet he stalked Tsuna.  
**peanutkisses **G27 fanservice there! Got to throw it out. :D LOL, yes, peach milk. Haha.  
**Bibby-Tsu** ^^ I have a lot of fluffiness in this story. Supposed to get more…lime? [You know, not lemon, but lime haha] later on…or so I think. :D Yes! I shall keep up the quick updates. Don't want to keep my readers waiting too long!  
**DatAznKid **HAHA. I KNOW. Mukuro is SO BAD. Tsuna's virgin lips that are no longer virgin! GOD. Ruined it for Hibari.  
**Purisshirra** Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter! I love Giotto and G bickering. /updates!  
**MusicMelody **THANK YOU~ I shall update ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**Narutopokefan** Kufufufu. Mukuro stole Tsuna's first kiss. So sad. Well, for Hibari at least. Oh god, if Hibari met Mukuro…WAR. But they shall meet sometime :D  
**AngelDono** Haha. It's Tsuna's safe spot…not really. LOL. My closet is…small. Just enough space to actually sit. ^_^ I'm glad that you find Tsuna cute! Cause I personally think he's cute. So dame dame :) Tsuna is attracting everyone. STOP SPREADING PHERMONES. Lol  
**Kichou **Oh, definitely, Hibari will come for you MUKURO! LOL. Oh god, molesting Tsuna's going to traumatize him. :D LOL. Hibari vs Mukuro. There shall be one…or so…later XD. Naked Hibari! HM. Now I'm considering putting that in. There shall be fanservice :D  
**ReaperofDarkness** Yay. You loved it ^^. G27 is love. Haha I just have to put a moment in there. And, G and Giotto. HMMM…about them :D Could be more ^^. LOL Hibari should just kiss Tsuna. Nah, he'd freak him out. :D  
**Breathless02 **Yes. Hibari's going to have to catch Tsuna faster or else, he'll lose him. Oh! I'm glad you asked that :) The story will be on Tsuna finding his one and only love and the story will go beyond and focus on their relationship as well as some other things. So I hope you'll enjoy the story as it progresses :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven **has ice cream.

Warm droplets of water erupted from the shower head – raining down on bare white skin. Fingers ran through wet dark hair as small spots of foam began to shape, coating his head.

Eyes closed shut, letting the water cleanse off the dirt that accumulated overnight. The prefect took small breaths, immersed in the comforting warmth wrapping around his body.

A hand reached for the nozzle, slowly twisting it to the right and the water slowly began to stop.

Steam swept through the room – a moist feeling tingling his body. Grabbing onto the curtains of the shower, Hibari dragged it off to the side. Water dripped, traveling down his beautiful yet toned body, wetting the floor as a leg stepped out.

Reaching for the towel resting on the wall hanger, he snatched it away. The prefect placed the towel around his body, running it up and down, dabbing up the water until his skin was mostly dry. He ruffled his hair next, soaking up what he could before he wrapped the towel just around his waist to cover his private area.

Taking a few steps, Hibari stood before the fogged mirror. A hand brushed against the glass, pressing down and with one stroke, cleared away a spot to reveal his reflection.

Cheeks were flushed a bright pink, making it look like he had been working out hard but really, it was due to the hot shower. Wet strands of hair stuck to his face and carefully, Hibari brushed it away as he stared at his mirror image.

Knock. A sound was heard. Curious eyes traveled to the door as the prefect stared, wondering who it was, not wanting to answer. As he turned his attention away, a second knock came.

Sighing, Hibari answered, swinging the door back. He hissed upon seeing the profile before him. No words left his lips as he brushed passed the intruder, entering the hall dressed with only a towel.

"Kyoya." His name was ushered in a deep, yet alluring voice.

"Alaude." It rolled off the tip of his tongue and he stopped in his tracks, turning to look at the man.

Standing before him was his older brother. He was way taller than Kyoya and unlike the prefect, the man had gorgeous platinum blonde hair and he was rather, quite handsome. They were related, though different mothers. Their relationship had no problems. No hatred was harbored towards another; however, they don't get along all too well.

"What is it?" Hibari questioned as he felt ice blue orbs scanning him from head to toe.

The blonde said nothing as he raised a brow, lips slowly curving into a small smirk. "Going out?"

Eyebrows knitted together, a look of confusion filled his dark orbs. "Why do you assume I'm going out?" He questioned, calmly.

"Hm. No reason."

Scowling, the prefect ignored his brother and continued forth to his room to get some clothes. He was after all, pretty much naked. The towel was short, only reaching to his knees. As he strode towards the bedroom, cool air tickled his skin, nipples slowly getting erect from the cold while Alaude trailed behind – following him.

The blonde had a habit of bothering him at times, especially when he had nothing to do and Hibari could only assume that it was for his own pleasure and amusement. Or a way to kill time.

Though, when he had reached his room, Alaude had taken a detour and disappeared someplace else. Hibari hadn't paid attention, disregarding him; but it didn't matter. The prefect searched his closet, pulling out an attire to put on. Simple wear - denim jeans and a black sweater.

He tossed the clothes onto his bed and with one hand holding onto his boxer briefs, another fumbled with the towel wrapped around his body – detaching it. The item dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Hibari slipped his slender legs through the hole of his boxer briefs, lifting it up – nicely wrapping around his front and butt.

Fully dress, the prefect bent down, picking the towel off the floor. He hung it on the back of his chair, letting it dry as he picked up his cell phone resting on his desk. Staring at the screen, a slight – very faint – frown appeared on his lips seeing that nothing was there.

"Going to see your boyfriend?" A voice popped into the air, startling him.

Sharp blades pierced through the blonde as Hibari glared at him while tucking his phone into the pocket of his pants. Alaude wore a thin smile – or, was that even a smile? Even when he teased, his expression always seemed serious.

"What boyfriend?" Hibari growled, teeth clenched.

"Hm? No? I saw his-"Interrupted, Alaude was cut off, unable to finish his sentence as loud ringing swept through the room. His cell phone had gone off.

The blonde answered – work related. A serious tone resounded from his lips as he walked away, leaving the prefect behind, slightly confused. He didn't even bother finishing the conversation and dropped it at that.

Wrinkles formed on his forehead, slowly subsiding as a distressed sigh escaped into the air. Somewhat frustrated, he gritted his teeth, jaw muscles tightening. Alaude was always nosy – constantly annoying him with every chance he was given.

A hand fumbled inside his pocket trying to let his irritation melt away. Fingers brushed against the slick cover of his cell phone, wrapping around the object. Gripping it tightly, he pulled it out, checking the screen once again for any messages. But there was none.

He was waiting for a text – a call – anything. However, there was nothing. _Tsunayoshi. _Despite that they had each other's numbers; the brunette never contacted the prefect. Never - not even once. It was always him, not that he mind but, for a change, he wanted Tsuna to call him.

Suddenly, an urge bubble inside as an image of the brunette's cute blushing face appeared in mind. Hibari hadn't planned on it but, it looked like he was going out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Giotto-nii."

"Hm?"

Seated on the couch in the living room, the blonde was watching TV, trying to pass by some time. He was bored with nothing to do and none of his friends were free at the moment. What better way than to kill time like this?

Looking over his shoulder, he watched as his brother turned around the corner of the couch and took a seat right next to him.

Tsuna had something he wanted to say, Giotto could see it in his actions and he couldn't help but be happy about that fact. Finally, his brother came to confide in him.

_Guess G was right._

"Giotto-nii?"

"What Tsuna?"

There was a slight pause before the brunette continued. Eyes cast down; Giotto stared at him, waiting. Tsuna fumbled with his fingers, playing thumb wars by himself as his knees began to shake, up and down, unable to stay still.

"W-What does it mean when someone calls you cute?"

Giotto frowned. _That G. I'm going to kill him. Leave him alone my ass! Look what happened._

"Why do you ask? Did someone say that to you?"

"U-Uh…no."

_He's lying obviously._

Whenever the brunette fumbled around with his thumbs or shirt, heck, even at nothing, he was making up an excuse. Giotto didn't like it but he decided to play along with his brother. If he was too straightforward, he might not say anything at all.

Like that manga he found in Tsuna's closet. Giotto had the urge to confront Tsuna but it might scare him away so he kept it a secret. _For now_ at least.

"Then, what do you think it means Tsuna?"

"Eh…that you're cute?"

"Right. So, who was this that said it?"

Giotto tried to smile, but he was obviously forcing it. He was clutching on so hard to the remote in hand that it would most likely break if it was something more fragile.

"N-no one."

"Oh really? Then why do you ask?"

"I was just curious!"

The conversation was starting to get a little awkward and Tsuna immediately stood up in his seat. "I-I'm going out to get some ice cream!"

And he left.

_So close._

Head lowered in despair, he groaned loudly. The blonde almost got it out of his brother. Not really. He wasn't that close. Tsuna didn't reveal much except for the fact that someone was hitting on him.

_Was it a boy? Probably. No girl calls a guy cute._

That wasn't true at all. As Giotto thought deeper about the matter, he was wrong. There were females out there who referred to men as cute. Quite frankly, Tsuna fit that description. It was possible that his admirer might be a female.

However, there was a fifty percent chance it was a male.

Giotto felt a migraine coming in. _I need to call G._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

Tsuna escaped from his brother's mini interrogation and went into Namimori shopping district. He only wanted to ask Giotto a simple question but he went on, wanting to know more. But that information was classified and only for the brunette to know. There was no way he was going to share it with his brother or anyone else.

Tsuna's feet took him to his destination, the ice cream shop. Despite the cold weather, he was in the mood to eat something sweet and creamy. His sweet tooth was itching.

_I could settle for cake._

But he didn't and went inside the creamery. The line was still long even though the weather was not fit for eating a cold dessert.

Tsuna was confused after what had happened with Hibari. Why were both him and Mukuro calling the brunette cute. Was it a compliment? Yes. Did it hold other meanings? Possibly.

_Mukuro kissed me too._

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

Speaking of the devil, he appeared.

"Kufufufu, seems like we keep meeting each other randomly around here."

Tsuna backed away a little from the blue-haired only causing him to come closer towards the brunette. As he did, the boy moved back again. But Mukuro took a step forward, closing the space between them.

"M-Mukuro…" The brunette stammered, eyes shifting to the ground, away from the blue-haired.

"Are you worried I'll kiss you again?"

Hearing the word kiss, Tsuna automatically brought his hands to his lips, covering them up so they weren't going to be harassed again. It already took him a while to get over his stolen first kiss. There was no way he could handle another.

"I'm joking. I won't do it again. Not here anyways."

Tsuna kept his mouth covered and stared at the blue-haired, suspicious. _He might catch me off guard._

"Kufufufu. You're just so cute." At that comment, a blush ticked his skin, coating his cheeks. _A-Again. He called me cute._

It was Tsuna's turn to order but he was too busy trying to collect his thoughts that he didn't respond back to the lady at the cashier. Mukuro moved in front of Tsuna, cutting him in the line.

"What do you want?" He asked, glancing back at the boy who still had his hands over his mouth.

He hesitated but slowly, his lips parted. "C-Cookie dough…" Tsuna said - voice muffled.

The blue-haired only ordered for Tsuna, even paying for him. He received the ice cream cone from the lady and turned to hand it to the brunette. Shyly, Tsuna thanked Mukuro and took the treat.

_I think this is the second time he paid for me._

"I-I'm sorry for making you pay."

"It's fine. You can treat me next time."

"N-next time?"

"Yes, next time."

Leaning in, Mukuro kissed Tsuna on the cheek, a very brief but sweet peck. "I'm afraid I have to go for now. Bye Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Y-you-" Caramel brown orbs widened, surprised as he stuttered.

Before the boy could complete a whole sentence, the mysterious blue-haired had already left, disappearing from his sight.

Tsuna could hear whispering and snapped out of his thoughts. As he peered around him, he saw that people were watching, gazing at him with interest.

_T-they're talking about me!_

Quickly, the brunette tried to hide his face and walked out the shop, getting as far away as possible. _He lied._

Mukuro had said he wasn't going to kiss Tsuna again but he did. The boy sighed loudly and knew that he should have kept his face covered. Thankfully, it wasn't on his lips this time but he still didn't like it.

Tsuna didn't quite understand his feelings yet. To put it simply, love was confusing him. Shouldn't it be the same as boys liking girls? It was in a sense the same but because he was attracted to someone of the same sex - things were harder.

Eyes were clouded with confusion. His attention was absorbed in the floor, looking at the cracks created in the concrete as his feet continued to move, taking him to wherever.

"Your ice cream is dripping."

_What? _Tsuna was so deep in thought he didn't realize that someone approached him. Footsteps came to a halt as his head slowly rose to meet with dark orbs. Mouth dipped as chocolate brown orbs widen – flabbergasted.

"H-Hibari-san?" He stuttered, tone going an octave higher. _Where am I?_

Looking at his surroundings, Tsuna found himself about two blocks away from his home. That was sure fast. It felt like he hadn't been walking for a long time. What was stranger was the fact that Hibari was in the area.

"It's melting."

Hibari pointed it out again.

"A-Ah!"

Tsuna eyed the ice cream in his hand, the melted cream dripping down to his arm. Lost in thought, the brunette had forgotten about the dessert and he hadn't even taken a bite out of it.

"H-Hibari-san! What are you doing?"

Tsuna quickly shouted when the prefect grabbed his hand and attempted to take the ice cream out. Accidentally, because he was panicking, the boy tipped the cone over, ice cream spilling on top of Hibari's sleeve, dirtying it.

_Oh no._

He was in trouble.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! So, a little fanservice for Hibari fangirls. A reader said she wanted a naked Hibari, so, I gave him a little showering scene. And also, it gave me an opportunity to introduce Alaude into the story! He was actually supposed to come in much later but I guess, he's here now. A small role.

A G27 moment yet again! Tsuna asking for some advice, well, not really. He was just curious and wanted some answers. AND YES, Giotto's going to go tattle with G. Haha, brother complex.

Mukuro again, somewhat molesting Tsuna. Sorry he wasn't in there much. And crap, TSUNA, what'd you DO? Omg, what's Hibari going to do to you?

_Spoiler for Chapter Eight._ Giotto meets Hibari.

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Please keep the reviews coming and I'll try to update soon.


	8. Chapter Eight has danger

YEAH! I AM UPDATING AGAIN. WOOHOO. LOL, let me tell you, I am like, on a roll with this story. So many ideas popping to mind so I just gotta write it up and post! Anyways. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing the last chapter! AGAIN, here are my responses before we head to chapter eight :)

**Horizons Fanfare **Aw. Welcome to the fic! Thank you so much for reading! I'm very happy you like the story so far. LOL, I love 1827 too and I think you'll LOVE this chapter. It's purely 1827. I love the G27 brotherly love :D and of course, the weird 6927 stalker-ish love. Hibari fanservice! YEAH. And yep, Alaude is in here. He'll pop in now and then.  
**kurosaki9** 3 NUUU. MUKURO's gonna get killed. MHM, lol, that was Hibari's kiss but too bad, he lost. Haha, MukuTsua is cute YET, you're mad :D  
**Breathless02 **HAHA. It was predictable wasn't it? Cause Tsuna is such a cute ditz. LOL, will it be MukuTsuna or HibaTsuna? WHO KNOWS? Ok, I know but! It's a surprise until then. But yes, they have "progressed" farther.  
**ladysakura143 **YEP. Alaude appeared and so did…pretty much everyone else :D  
ezcap1st LOL. I am pretty fast at updating huh? I was sitting down and the idea popped so I had to write it down :) Needed to put some hot Hibari fix in the chapter. LOL, yes, Mukuro…you perv. Stop doing things backwards. I hope this chapter excites you more.  
**Purisshirra **Haha. That's what I see too. Giotto protecting his daughter but, really, protecting his cute ditzy brother :D  
**Kichou **I love that you left such a long review. LOL. Damn, naked Hibari really did you in. I'd like to see him showering too though. Yep, Tsuna should have stayed home or he wouldn't get harassed by good looking males. Aw, the Hibari meeting Mukuro part won't come up any time soon ^^; LOL UKE EYES FTW. Will Hibari bite him or not? PFT, Nana complementing Tsuna's boyfriend. Haha. Well, she'll be in the chapter but she won't say something like that :)  
**Sugar Dawn **Hehe, yay. Thank you. And yeah, Tsuna will either end up with Hibari or Mukuro so it makes me happy that you don't mind whoever. LOL, despite that Mukuro is kind of a stalker, I do like their interactions. It's weird but yet cute and mhm, I like when Hibari has some competition.  
**Mel-Chama **G27, yep, totally awkward. Come on, Tsuna, do you usually ask someone that type of question? You dork. :D I'm glad you liked the Hibari scene! LOL, that would totally happen between G and Giotto though.  
**crazysally **Yes Hibari, Hurry and get a move on it or something will happen to Tsuna. (Mukuro might do something!)  
**kurobunnyalice **Uh oh. Tsuna is in trouble or maybe, Hibari too? LOL. That sounds rather interesting, a school trip between Kokuyo and Namimori. I think Tsuna would freak out if he found incest, threesomes and all that good stuff in his BL. He'd probably cry haha. Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
**AngelDono **Haha, the shower scene was perverted? LOL. Interesting. YES, briefs, well, boxer briefs actually. I LEFT OUT THE BOXERS. But I edited it. Oh shit, if Mukuro was a creeper, yeah, he'd go commando but no, he wears boxer briefs too in this story :) He is SO a stalker. Poor Tsuna-chan. LOL. Hibari would LOVE to watch him eat it and frankly, I did a one-shot on that haha.  
**Lireach **Oh crap. Giotto is So in delusion-land. Yes, believe that is a girl, just reject everything that you just found out about your dear cute brother. LOL. I think that just happened in this chapter. Tsuna should have came out faster but NOPE. Now Giotto shall have the talk.  
**Narutopokefan **NUUU. Yes, it is a suspenseful but you shall find out the results…now!  
**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru **Mhm, Mukuro again. LOL ER, Well, you know, I think your wish might come true in this chapter!  
**DatAznKid **DIRTY THOUGHTS! Sexy Sexy Hibari. LOL. Oh lord, if Mukuro harassed him like that, POOR TSUNA will be traumatized! Haha but thank you~

SO SO. Before reading, I'll let you know, this chapter is purely, mostly, 99.9% 1827 :D So do enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter Eight **has danger.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Why was he always apologizing to the prefect? Because Tsuna was being No-Good Tsuna.

"U-Um…" He stuttered as he tried to find the words to say but there was none. All he could do was apologize and that's what he was doing.

"It's fine." Hibari said, not really caring much about his dirtied shirt.

"B-But…" Lips quivered as a look of worry filled his chocolate brown orbs.

The prefect could see the faint fear hidden in his eyes and a soft sigh escaped his lips. Tsuna flinched, shoulders tensing and his eyes traveled to the ground. _Hi-Hibari-san's mad._

Silence crept the air as they stood there, not saying a single word to each other. Fingers curled, hands clenching as Tsuna shifted his feet around, uncomfortable. When suddenly, he felt something tickling his hand.

Eyes widen when he saw Hibari's hand resting on his own. _H-Hibari-san i-is…! _His mind went into a frantic mess, unable to think clearly. Staring at those long slender fingers, he watched as his hand was being unraveled. Their fingers intertwined, sweet sparks tickling his nerves and the prefect held his hand.

_O-Oh my god. H-He's holding my hand._ A pink colored his cheeks – blushing. His heart was beating rapidly; going about twenty beats faster than usual and he could feel the air being knocked out of him as he found it hard to breath.

_Oh god. Oh god. _The brunette was experiencing a mental melt-down and he would have passed out if it wasn't for a beautiful voice pulling him back in.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes…" The boy stuttered like mad.

"Let's go to your house. You can clean this up for me." The prefect said.

_M-My house? _The brunette was hesitant. Out of all the places to go, why his house? Well, it was the most reasonable place since it was close by and Tsuna was at fault. Still, it would be awkward. Yet, he agreed.

Shyly, Tsuna nodded his head but he didn't budge an inch. His feet were glued to the ground, unable to move as he took small deep breaths, trying to calm his heart.

"Aren't you going to lead?"

"E-Eh? O-Oh yeah…" _Stupid. Of course he doesn't know where my house is._

Slowly, the brunette lifted one foot off the ground and took a step forward. He tried to pull out from Hibari's hold but the prefect kept a firm grip on him. _U-Uwah…t-this is embarrassing. _They were holding hands in public and to make matters worse, they're both boys. Every time someone would pass by, he could feel their gaze and the brunette avoided eye contact with the strangers, always having his head tilted down.

It felt like an eternity but they quickly reached the house. "W-We're here…" Tsuna mumbled, coming to a halt in front of the door.

The door opened and the two boys stepped inside. "Tsu-kun?" A voice was heard, calling out to the brunette and swiftly, Hibari released his hand.

_A-Ah. _Disappointment faintly filled chocolate brown orbs, feeling the warmth disappear. He stole a sideways glance at the prefect and felt his heart skip a beat. _Oh god._ Why was Hibari always so gorgeous? Nervously, the brunette quickly turned away and found his mother walking towards them.

"Tsu-kun! Is that your friend?" Nana smiled wide, questioning her son.

"E-Eh. Y-Yes."

"How nice! He's very good-looking."

_GAH. Mom! Why are you saying that? _"Haha…y-yeah…" Tsuna whispered – embarrassed. He was actually agreeing with what his mother was saying.

"Tsu-kun. Since you're home, watch the house. I'll be going out for a little."

"E-Eh…?" _Now? _"O-Ok…"

"Thank you! Then, I'll be on my way."

Nana brushed passed the two and exited the house, leaving them behind, all alone. Tsuna could feel his heart racing, nerves tickling as his stomach churned – anxious. _W-We're home alone. _

"U-Um…" Tsuna stuttered, trying to think of something to say. His mind was blank and he was unable to think clearly.

_W-What should I do? _The brunette was freaking out. Just being next to the prefect made him want to run away. Shifting his feet around, he fidgeted with his shirt and stole a look at Hibari's profile.

Their eyes met and he quickly turned away. "H-Hibari-san…u-um…u-upstairs?" The brunette didn't even expand on his sentence and walked up the stairs while the prefect followed behind.

Tsuna led Hibari to his room and instructed him to sit down while he went to search for an extra pair of shirt. Obviously, his wouldn't fit the prefect since their sizes were different. It'd be far too tight.

_I hope Giotto-nii doesn't mind._ Searching through his brother's closet, Tsuna looked for something that the blonde didn't often wear to let Hibari borrow. He found a simple plain navy blue t-shirt and grabbed that.

"H-Hibari-san, I-I got you a shirt…" Tsuna said as he walked inside of his room. What he found was not something he was expecting to see.

His whole body froze, mouth dipping as chocolate brown orbs widened, completely blown away. The shirt in hand slipped out of his grip, falling to the ground. _H-H-He's s-shirtless! _Basically, he was half-naked.

Scarlet red crawled up his neck and to his face. _W-Why am I embarrassed? _Hand clasped his face as he covered his eyes, shielding him from further eye harassing the prefect because, he couldn't stop staring. Hibari's skin was fair and beautiful. Muscles were toned. Not to mention, he was bathed in the sunlight shining through the window which made him look even more gorgeous.

The brunette flinched when he heard soft footsteps approaching him and kept his eyes closed. Rustling was heard and Tsuna could only assume that it was Hibari putting the shirt on.

"You can open your eyes now." The prefect said.

Slowly, Tsuna lowered his hands, eyelids slowly lifting but he covered it back up when he saw Hibari's bare chest right in front of him, just a few inches away. "Hi-Hibari-san! Y-You're not wearing the shirt."

"I know. Lend me one of yours."

"W-W-What? W-Why? T-They….won't fit you." _Why does Hibari-san want to wear my shirt?_

"Is that so? I guess I'll just wear this."

Tsuna was able to relax when he opened his eyes again, seeing that Hibari had a shirt on and wasn't naked. A sigh of relief left his lips as his knees collapsed, falling to the ground. _This wasn't good for his heart._

It was hard for him to act normal in front of Hibari without being on edge. While Tsuna sat on the floor, Hibari was sitting on his bed, staring at the brunette.

"Tsunayoshi. Why don't you sit up here." It was more of a stipulate than a question.

"E-Eh? N-No I couldn't."

"It's your bed."

_It is._

Shifting back and forth, Tsuna bit his bottom lip, trying to decide if he should move up there or remain in this position. For one, he did want to be a little closer to Hibari but it was already hard enough on him just being in the same room. He felt like he'd run out of breath any time.

Head lowered, Tsuna stared at the carpet ground as if it was interesting and tried not to look at the prefect. He played around with the rip in his pants, tugging at the string and pulling it out, trying to find where the end was.

"Tsunayoshi."

It was that tone again. Tsuna flinched from that voice.

"H-Hibari-san."

The brunette murmured the prefect's name and lifted his head upwards to look ahead of him.

"Gah!"

He screamed, surprised to see Hibari's face right in front of him. Their lips were so close that they'd almost be kissing. Tsuna leaned back, distancing himself from the prefect but because he was kneeling, he lost his balance and fell to his back.

"Hey."

"H-Hibari-san!"

_Too close!_

Looming over him, Hibari stared down at the nervous brunette. Eyes closed and face turned to the side, he trembled ever so slightly beneath the prefect.

Hibari's hands were placed at either side of the small boy's head, trapping him underneath and the prefect watched Tsuna's movements carefully. He looked adorable with his flushed cheeks, quivering body and pink dry lips that were prefect for kissing. Slowly, Hibari leaned down, closing the space between them but unluckily, Tsuna's brother just arrived home.

"Tsuna. I brought you some cream puffs…"

Thud.

Giotto, stunned like a deer in headlights, dropped the box full of desserts. Falling to the ground, the box crashed against the carpet floor, tipping over. It was ruined but the blonde didn't care. All he knew was that his brother was being jumped by some wild animal.

"Hey Giotto, what are you staring at?"

There was another voice that popped in.

"Giotto-"

That was G. Hand rolled into a fist, he was ready to punch his best friend and give him a playful hit but paused when he looked at Tsuna.

_This can't get any worse._

But it did.

"Hibari Kyoya!"

Turns out, his brother knew who Hibari was which surprised the brunette. "Y-You know Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered as he sat back up while Hibari moved away from him, to sit right beside the brunette.

Fingers curled, forming a fist and the blonde rushed towards the prefect, ready to land a punch but Tsuna quickly blocked him from doing so. "Don't!" He cried as he clung onto Hibari's arm. "G-Giotto-nii…" Whimpering, caramel orbs met with sky blue ones and the blonde could see the worry filled in his eyes.

A heavy sighed escaped from his lips as his hand lowered back down to his side. He had such a weak spot for the younger one. "Giotto." G walked up from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

"But-" He retorted, turning around to meet his best friend, back facing the two sitting on the floor.

_That was close._ Tsuna relaxed, shoulders slumped as he was relieved that he was able to stop his brother from creating a fight with the prefect. According to their personalities, neither would back down and they would surely end up hurting each other.

"Tsunayoshi."

Pulled away from his thoughts, the brunette looked over at Hibari, who seemed quite flustered. Tsuna gawked at the beautiful face, entranced for a few seconds before his eyes traveled down to his arm._ W-Why am I holding onto Hibari-san? _Then, he realized what he was doing and gasped.

"S-Sorry!" He apologized and released his hold, backing away.

Feeling embarrassed, Tsuna got up to his feet, slowly distancing himself from the prefect. "U-Um…I-I'll take your shirt to the laundry." He said and snatched the dirtied sweater from the floor, rushing out of the room. He heard his brother calling but he ignored it as he was too scared to face the prefect. _O-Oh my god. W-What was I doing? _Face glow a bright red, as warmth grew, burning his cheeks.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hibari-san, I-I'm sorry about my brother…"

Sitting right beside the prefect, he apologized quietly for his brother's foolishness. The middle schoolers were seated downstairs at the kitchen table, side by side, with Giotto and G across from them.

The blonde and the red-head were conversing with one another in a language Tsuna could not understand. It was Italian. They both had learned it in college and often, they would only speak in the language if it was something they didn't want others to hear. Like, right now.

Tsuna flinched every time he heard Giotto raise his voice, angry while G tried to calm him down. His eyes were filled with rage like that time that Tsuna had climbed a tree and couldn't get down. He knew his brother was worried but it wasn't like they were doing anything.

But Tsuna wasn't so sure on that since Hibari was the one leaning over him.

_Why did Hibari-san do that?_

Not wanting to be obvious, Tsuna rolled his eyes to the corner to look at Hibari who appeared uninterested. He had an elbow propped against the table with his chin resting in his hand. Eyes searched back and forth, examining the kitchen room as he completely ignored the two people in front of him.

"Tsuna," Giotto called to catch the brunette's attention.

"Y-Yes!"

"So let me get this straight. You spilled ice cream on Kyoya so you brought him home to clean his shirt and nothing happened right?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Nothing! Why would anything happen anyways…" He said, his voice trailing off on the last few words.

"That's because you-"

Mouth still ajar, Giotto stopped his words and swallowed them back in. Brown eyes flickered and head tilted to the side, giving his brother a questioning look. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing."

Giotto lay back down in his chair and shook his head. "Nothing." He repeated again.

"Anyways, I didn't know you were friends with Kyoya," G added, shifting the conversation.

The two knew who Hibari was because they were acquaintances with his brother which Tsuna did not know about. It was quite surprising to find out that they were somehow connected.

"H-He goes to our school."

"Oh yeah."

End of conversation. The atmosphere turned quiet, this time, neither of them talking. It felt really awkward and Tsuna just wanted to run away to hide someplace.

Hibari had his attention elsewhere while G and Giotto were staring up at the ceiling. Tsuna, on the other hand, couldn't stop rocking in his chair. He was nervous and his inability to stay calm when bad things happened got to the best of him. He tilted the legs forward and back, the chair creaking against the hardwood floor.

"Tsuna. Be careful," Giotto warned him.

"I am-wah!"

No he wasn't.

The brunette titled too far back and his chair slipped, falling and bringing Tsuna down with it. The boy crashed to the floor with a loud bang, his head hitting against the corner of the chair.

"Ow…" he moaned, tone filled with pain.

"Tsuna!"

Everyone, meaning_, everyone_ present in the room got up from their seat and rushed to the boy's side. They all crouched around him and Giotto, being his brother and Tsuna being his responsibility, lifted the boy gently into his arms.

"Hey! Say something!"

Softly, he shook the boy in his arms and tried to get an answer out of him. All he could hear was groaning.

"Giotto. Look."

G pointed a finger towards the brunette, noticing something that the blonde could not see. Giotto casts his eyes downwards to where his best friend was pointing. What he found was not something he wanted or expected to see.

Blood.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rubbing at his forehead, Giotto let out a loud and distressed sigh. Standing straight up, arms crossed over his chest, he glared at the trembling figure sitting in front of him. A foot tapped against the hospital floor as he attempted to scold his brother.

"Tsuna. Why?"

Sighing yet again, he stopped before he continued, unable to express himself even further. It wasn't the brunette's intention to end up in the hospital, but luckily, the injury wasn't bad so he let him off.

"S-Sorry Giotto-nii."

Tsuna only had a minor cut on the side of his head that required a little stitching. The blood wasn't a lot, but he did bleed which caused the blonde to call for the ambulance and take him to the hospital.

He was so worried that his voice was shaking as he spoke to the doctor. And he lost his composure all for a small cut. He was angry. Definitely mad but he tried to remain calm.

"Even if I tell you to be careful, you'll just end up hurting yourself. So, I won't but, just-ugh."

Giotto couldn't even continue talking any longer. He's been with Tsuna since he was born and he already knew all about the brunette. What more could he say to him? He gave up in defeat trying lecturing his brother and instead, hugged him.

"Stupid," Giotto whispered in a tender tone.

"I know I am." Tsuna smiled softly and returned the hug, nuzzling against the softness of Giotto's sweater.

"You had us worried," G said.

He walked up to Tsuna's side and ruffled at his brown locks, messing up his hair. "Stop." Tsuna mumbled and hit the red-head's hand away playfully.

"Tsunayoshi."

This time, it was Hibari.

He had almost forgotten that the prefect was still here. What a day he had been through. Tsuna felt terrible for dragging him into this mess and for showing his pathetic side. Slipping out of his brother's hold, the brunette walked over to the prefect.

Parting his lips to speak, he had wanted to apologize. Before he could say anything, he felt a hand brush against the injury he received. Pink scattered across his cheeks as his body flinched – timid. Eyelashes batted as chocolate brown orbs gazed at the beautiful face before him, absorbed in the worried look plastered on Hibari's face.

"H-Hey!" Giotto was about to interrupt, angered at Hibari touching his precious little brother but G grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him back. The blonde struggled to get out of the red-head's hold, grumbling as he shouted at him to let go. Still, G kept a strong grip on Giotto's wrists.

"It's good that you're ok," Hibari spoke nonchalantly. But there was a tint of relief hidden in his demeanor.

"E-Eh? A-Ah yes," Tsuna stuttered, quite embarrassed at his foolish actions. It was nothing to freak out about but, he wasn't careful and ended up in the hospital with a wound.

"You're a dangerous one."

Tsuna raised a brow and looked at Hibari, confused. _Me? Dangerous? No. No. No._

"That's why you're cute."

Hibari's hand slowly slid from the cut and down to flushed cheeks, cupping them gently. Next thing he knew, Tsuna was being kissed by Hibari. The tip of their noses brushed as their lips met, touching gently and a sweet warm feeling bubbled inside despite the fact that he was stunned by the sudden action.

"A-AH!"

That was the sound of Giotto yelling, angered.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

So, initially, this was kind of short. Like, five pages but I added more so it was about eight pages on Microsoft Word. OK, disregarding this bit of useless information, onto the chapter.

Uh, what to say? Well, like I said, 1827 love in this chapter. Tsuna's just so…lol dorky. Getting all freaked out with Hibari touching him, holding his hand, NAKED Hibari. Pft, his poor poor heart. B-But, Hibari is so nice .

And, lol, Giotto meeting Hibari wasn't quite as long or didn't really play that big or a role. He'd probably explode more if G wasn't there to stop him.

BUT, check out the end. THEY KISSED. YEAH. Finally kissed! :D Aw. But, lol, too bad Hibari didn't get his first kiss ^^;

And, um…Giotto saw…and er…well, think Tsuna will be in trouble. ^^;

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter since I had fun writing it. Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming! [having fun reading them :D]

Oh yeah, almost forgot…_Spoiler for chapter nine._ Tsuna gets a punishment from his brother for that kiss, now, exactly what is that punishment? And, Mukuro is back for some more stalking.


	9. Chapter Nine has masks

**xYueex **[=_= ff wouldn't let me put the dots] Aw. You are so sweet. I'm very happy that you like my Tsuna! And Hibari and Mukuro as well :) Reading your review made smile :D Hibari is pretty nice to Tsuna. LOL oh, angst and tragic is very depressing ^^. Haha, well I guess sometimes you get in the mood for it! Oh yay! A mysterious Mukuro who's not seen as a pervert. Cause, I really don't intend to make him a pervert. No worries! You'll get your 6927 in the next chapter I think.  
**Mina Hikari **Haha, Tsuna is naïve, such a cutie. I love HibaTsu too. My favorite pair but yeah, I do enjoy MukuTsu.  
**Lorey **Oh no! You exploded! Haha, I'm glad you loved the chapter! So much 1827 :D  
**kurosaki9 **Cute cute Tsuna. LOL. Yeah, naked Hibari. So hot. Yes! Super overkill if he saw him getting out of the shower :) Mhm, Hibari doesn't care about others 3. LOL aw, that would be a mean thing for Giotto to do. And yep, it's a Mukuro chapter  
**Hanori Shiki **Hehe. It's ok! Welcome to the story. And I'm glad you find this a cute story. Haha, um, Alaude may show up in the next few chapters I think and Daemon, he may or may not make an appearance. I think, if Giotto did try to kill Hibari, it would fail :D No worries there.  
**DatAznKid **LOL. Hibari wants Tsuna to do more ^^.  
**ReaperofDarkness** PFT. Bubble boy. Tsuna so needs that bubble to protect himself. Such a dangerous kid. ^^, I'm glad you like Hibari! He is adorable in an interesting way. Yep, he was about to spill his book collection but thank god, he stopped himself. Oh, Giotto's punishment. What shall it be? :D  
**Orcuz **Mhm. I try to switch off with 1827 and 6927 so there's a bit of both. Haha, I like Tsuna and Hibari's kiss too. ^^ Mhm, in front of everyone. So brave.  
**Breathless** Aw. No, it won't turn into a G27 fic ^^. Tsuna so needs someone to protect him. Such a baddie, always hurting himself.  
**ezcap1st **Yep, lots of 1827 in that chapter. It makes up for the 6927 love soon to come. I know, poor Tsuna, getting punished but don't worry, it won't be that bad.  
**Lireach** Oh god. I don't even know what would happen if he has sex [supposedly, I will have to write it out later on] and um, poor Giotto, I think he'll have a heart attack lol! Mhm, fun imagination~  
**Narutopokefan **Haha, the kiss is worth it despite that he'll get punished. Yep, Mukuro will pop in.  
**Ladysakura143 **YES. A kiss. Woot! LOL. Well, Mukuro got the first kiss so…he won in a way.  
**Purisshirra **Noooo. Bad part to stop at ;)  
**peanutkisses **Hehe, favorite chapter. Happy to hear that. XD  
**AnimeOtakuDeGozaru **who knows? He may or may not ^^;  
**Horizons Fanfare** G and Giotto are such cheaters, I know. Sercretive talk. LOL, nuuuu. If he's grounded, he won't be able to go out ^^; But yeah, I know what cha mean. Oh Mukuro.  
**Kichou **Ahh 3 Such a detailed review. Yep, they finally had their kiss. LOL, Well, Hibari probably doesn't know right now but he'll find out later ^^. I won't go into details about that yet. The cool and aloof Hibari is what he is! LOL, oh I know, makes me forget Mukuro too. Mhm. 1827 is my favorite pairing but I do like others as well. No worries, the punishment isn't bad. It's rather…silly. PFT, mhm, well, I thought that Hibari would rather wear Tsuna's shirt instead. Shirtless Hibari = sick Hibari! Since its winter…NO, wait. Sick Hibari = Nurse Tsuna LOLOL. XD. Alaude would say that but, there's a secret to that fact regarding him. I don't think Giotto has the time to worry about his shirt and yep, Hibari's definitely on his 'to kill' list. AHAHA. Tsuna would so do that but I do have plans among those lines for him to do something with the sweater. Yep, Mukuro better make his move now!  
**AngelDono** Extremely severe brother complex. Doki doki and kissy kissy moment! Oh man, Giotto can't even handle Hibari and when Mukuro comes in, lol, it'll be tough. Yep, stalker Mukuro is back…being his stalker-self.  
**Dremagon **Hehe, Giotto…oh Giotto. ^^ You'll see what he does.

^^ Another fast update. I had some time to write :) so please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Nine **has masks.

"Tsuna, are you sick?"

Spotting the brunette as he stepped inside the room, Yamamoto questioned the boy as he stood from his desk and approached him. Standing before his friend, the sportsman's eyebrows knitted together, a look of worry washing over his face. A hand reached towards the brunette, gently brushing against his cheek to check his temperature.

"You feel normal." Yamamoto commented, arm retracting back to his side.

"I-I'm just a little sick." Tsuna spoke, his voice muffled.

"Is that why you're wearing that?" A finger pointed at the object around Tsuna's mouth and he nodded his head. "Yes."

Wearing a sweet smile, Yamamoto ran his fingers through Tsuna's brown locks and ruffled his hair. "Get better soon."

"Thanks Yamamoto." A faint smile crept up his lips – a little happy at that comment. Yet, there was a sharp pain tugging at his heart.

Taking a seat at his desk, Tsuna rested his face against his hands and a soft sigh escaped his lips. Guilt bubbled in his stomach as his eyelids drooped, closing shut. In truth, he wasn't actually sick.

It all happened earlier this morning at his house. The fault lay with his brother.

Seated on his bed, Tsuna stared at his brother standing at the entrance to his room. The door was closed and the blonde leaned against it, arms crossed against his chest. It looked like he had something important to say.

Nervous, Tsuna took a deep breath, holding it in and braced himself for what he was about to face. That whole event yesterday was just torture but it didn't end so badly as how it had started.

"_Hibari Kyoya! You bastard!" _Tsuna could hear his brother shouting loudly despite the fact that they were in a hospital.

But he was too stunned to even care about his angered brother. The kiss lasted at most, five seconds before the prefect pulled away. Still, he kept his hand on the brunette's face, cupping his cheek delicately.

Chocolate brown orbs were staring off into space, smog dissipating across – gone into a complete haze. Scarlet red colored his cheeks and spread down to his neck. Lips were pink, glistening from the moist kiss.

The prefect smiled, his lips curving upwards as his thumb gently touched the bottom of Tsuna's lips. He felt the boy flinch, pulling out of his trance and caramel brown eyes blinked. "Hi-Hibari-san?" He whispered and Hibari could feel his mouth moving.

Sweet sparks tickled Tsuna and he could feel his heart beating, getting faster and faster – threatening to go into a cardiac arrest. His breath grew short – slightly panicking from being too nervous.

The prefect moved his thumb, delicately brushing it across Tsuna's lips, following the line until it reached the end. His hand drooped and rested against the brunette's shoulder. Slowly, Hibari slid it back, attempting to wrap his arm around the boy but he was stopped.

"_STOP." _

A figure intervene the two, and pushed them away. Tsuna tumbled back, almost falling to the ground but he was caught by strong arms. "G-G-nii…" The brunette stared at the red-head as he gently helped Tsuna back onto his legs.

"_Hibari Kyoya. I am going to KILL you." _Fiery sky blue orbs glared at the prefect. The blonde balled his hands into fists as he trembled – angry.

He reached toward Hibari, and grabbed onto his shirt collar. Giotto stared down at him, giving him death glares but the prefect stayed perfectly calm as he kept eye contact.

"_G-Giotto-nii!"_ Tsuna called out, voice trembling.

A soft sigh escaped into the air and the brunette felt a hand slip off his shoulder. Turning his head to the side, he watched as the red-head left his side and approached the two who were about to get into a fight.

"_G-G-nii…"_ The brunette carefully watched as G snuck up behind his brother.

"_Giotto. Knock it off."_ He said and gripped onto his wrists, pulling the blonde back.

"_Let me go G!"_ He shouted, trying to fight back but the red-head was far stronger them him and kept his hold. He pulled Giotto away from the prefect and Hibari stood there, his demeanor staying the same as he watched them bicker.

"_G. I told you to let me go. I'm going to hit Kyoya and I don't care what you-" _His words were put to a stop as a hand covered his mouth.

"_You can't hit him."_ G said as he held a hand over his best friend's mouth, muffling his voice.

"_Mmm!"_ Giotto was trying to say something back, most likely yelling at G to let him go but they couldn't understand his cries. The red-head kept his hold on the blonde and refused to let him talk.

"_You need to calm down." _But he didn't and the blonde tried to elbow the red-head but failed. A distressed sigh escaped the red-head's lips. He always had to be the peacemaker. But slowly, a faint smile crept up his face, an idea popping up.

"_Giotto…"_ He whispered in a deep voice and brought his lips right next to the blonde's ear, gently pressing against his skin. _"Ti amo."_

Suddenly, Giotto froze and his body went limp. Arms slowly drooped down as a look of surprise passed through his sky blue orbs. G released his hold from the blonde and watched as he turned around to face him.

Tsuna tilted his head, eyebrows contorting. _What's wrong with G-Giotto-nii?_ He couldn't hear what G had said but it must have been something important to stop his anger.

"_G-G-G-G…"_ Oh god. He was stuttering and there was a faint pink delicately tickling his cheeks.

The sides of his lips curved and the red-head smiled triumphantly. _"Calm now?"_ It seemed like he was teasing the blonde since his smile seemed more like a smirk.

"…_Yes…"_ He answered meekly and then started speaking in Italian. His voice was slightly unstable but it was no longer filled with fury.

"_Non ti preoccupare, naturalmente non ne parlo niente."_ G said, smiling and Giotto sighed in relief.

_Hm. _Sometimes, Tsuna wished he could understand Italian but sadly, he couldn't and he had no idea what his brother and his best friend were talking about. But really, that should be the least of his worries. Giotto seemed to be calm again.

Caramel brown orbs traveled over to the prefect who was looking at him. Shyly, he strode over to the prefect and stood before him. Hands fumbled with the hem of his shirt, wrinkling it as he tried to speak._ "Hi-Hibari-san…I-I'm sorry."_

"_It's ok."_ The prefect said in a soft tone as a gentle smile appeared on his face.

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat and he blushed. Quickly, he averted his eyes to the floor and took in a deep breath, holding it as he tried to steady his pounding heart.

The day ended peaceful, except for what happened in the hospital. The doctors and nurses had come over to hush them down, well, more like, kindly kick them out. Once they got to the front doors of the hospital, Hibari bid his farewell to the brunette and left.

During the whole ride back, Giotto hadn't said a word to the brunette and it was sort of strange. Though, Tsuna had guessed it was because of what G had said. However, the next morning he woke up, he got an earful of lecturing.

Chocolate brown orbs reflected fear as he eyed his brother. Lips slowly parted - a quivering voice escaping.

"_G-Giotto-nii?"_

"_Tsuna…wear this."_

Giotto pushed himself off the door and walked towards the seated boy, handing something that looked like a mask. The brunette took it from his brother and held it up, inspecting the item. He frowned when he confirmed that it was indeed, one of those sick masks.

"_Why?"_

"_What? To protect your lips of course."_

Giotto said that casually, as if there was nothing wrong with the fact.

Was his brother just silly? Yes. Or overly protective.

The boy sighed. _"I-I don't want to."_

"_Wear it." _His tone of voice was stern, making the boy flinch. It felt like icicles were being thrown at him.

"_Giotto-nii." _He groaned – whining.

"_Tsunayoshi."_

This time, the blonde said the boys' full name, meaning, he was serious. And if the brunette didn't comply, he wasn't leaving the house. Gazing at his brother, lips quivering, Tsuna pouted, pleading for him to change his mind.

"_No."_

"…_Fine…"_

And that's how he ended up at school, wearing a face mask and faking sick. It wasn't like he wanted to be kissed either. It just happened and he couldn't prevent it.

Ok he lied. He sort of liked the kiss but still, unexpected.

_That was my second kiss._

Remembering yesterday's event, his face turned red, embarrassed. _Uwah. I still can't believe that happened._

Thinking about his kiss with Hibari reminded him of his stolen first kiss – one that he shared with Mukuro who he barely knew. At that thought, the sides of his lips drooped into a small frown.

_I-I wish that Hibari-san was my first kiss…_

_Wait._ Why was he even thinking that? That shouldn't matter. The fact that his lips were being harassed should be the main problem at hand. A quiet groan escaped as a throbbing pain itched at his head.

_Mukuro and Hibari-san. _

Thinking about them, one question came to mind.

_Why did they kiss me?_

Confused, the brunette leaned down and rested his face on the cold desk. Images of yesterday's events popped into his mind, running through like a slideshow. Scarlet red colored his cheeks as he became embarrassed from thinking about a naked Hibari and that kiss. _Oh god. S-Stop thinking._

"T-Tenth? Are you ok?" Suddenly, a voice interrupted his train of thought. It was Gokudera.

_G-Gokudera-kun? _Was the silver-haired watching him? That can't be possible since he sat near the front of the room and the brunette sat in the middle. Though, it was likely if the boy had his attention elsewhere and not on the teacher.

"Tenth!" A loud voice echoed in the quiet room, startling those around him.

Interrupting the class, Gokudera shot up in his seat and strode over to Tsuna's desk.

"Gokudera! Sit down!" The teacher shouted at the silver-haired but only to be glared back at.

Thinking that he had to do something about this, Tsuna lifted his head, eyes meeting with silver ones. Giving a small smile that couldn't be seen; he said that he was ok. "Don't worry. I'm just tired."

"N-No! You're not!"

Placing a hand against Tsuna's forehead, Gokudera could feel the warmth flowing into his skin. "You're warm! And your face is red."

"N-No, I'm not-"

Tsuna froze mid-sentence as his eyes widen, watching Gokudera.

_No. He's not going to do what I think he is._

He did. Swiftly and with ease, Gokudera picked Tsuna up and into his arms. Struggling, the brunette tried to make the silver-haired put him back down. Though, he shook his head no and proceeded to the door.

_I'm going to be the laughing stock of the year._

Covering his face behind his hands, Tsuna hid his embarrassment. Closing his eyes, he couldn't bear to look at the expressions his classmates had. He could hear the soft laughter slowly getting louder. What could be funnier than a boy carrying another boy – princess style.

"I'm taking the Tenth to the infirmary!" Gokudera informed the teacher and left without another word.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Um._

"Gokudera-kun…" The brunette stuttered – unease tickling his nerves.

"Yes Tenth!"

"You should go back to class."

"No! I must stay here."

The silver-haired, stubborn, stayed seated in his chair next to the bed Tsuna was resting on. At first, the infirmary teacher, Shamal, wouldn't even let them in. He says that he only treats women patients and not male. But either way, Gokudera forced his way in due to the fact that he was acquaintances with Shamal.

Even though the man had refused, he was already on his way out, leaving the room to do some work. But, what Shamal calls 'work,' Gokudera calls it 'women hunting.'

Silence filled the room, neither of them uttering a single word. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing coming from the brunette. He still had on the face mask and it made it hard for him to breathe normally. But, since he was with Gokudera, it should be fine to take it off.

He pinched the side of the mask with his fingers, attempting to pull it down. But, he froze as a thought popped into mind.

_What if I get caught off guard again? I-I guess I should just keep it on._

His arm dropped back down to his side as a sigh escaped – quite frustrated. Caramel orbs glanced at the silver-haired who looked like a puppy guarding his master.

"Gokudrea-kun, please go back to class."

"B-But Tenth!"

"I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Gokudera nodded and mumbled a quiet yes. Slowly, the boy got up to his feet and made his way towards the door. He dragged his body lazily, unwilling to return, but eventually, he made it out the door.

Finally, Tsuna was alone and he breathed a sigh of relief. Gokudera being there just made him self-conscious since the silver-haired wouldn't stop staring – watching the brunette's every action.

Quietly in his heart, he blamed his brother for this mess. But, it wasn't entirely his fault. Part of it was Tsuna's because he had to think of embarrassing thoughts that caused him to somewhat appear 'sick.'

Bored, eyes peered around the small room and all that could be seen were curtains surrounding him and the bed. It felt a little closed off but kind of nice for privacy reasons. No one could see him if they were to walk in.

Since he couldn't go back to class, Tsuna decided he should just rest. Lying down on the bed, the brunette tugged at the covers and pulled it over his body, covering himself up to his shoulders. Shutting his eyes, he tried to let sleep overcome.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Nhn…"

_So tired…_

"Awake?"

_Huh? Who was that? _An unknown voice spoke out to him, waking him from his slumber.

Tsuna tried to open his eyes, but his lids felt heavy and refused to open. He tried to brush the sleep away and slowly, a small crack opened, finally able to see but his vision was blurry and he couldn't make out his surroundings.

Eyes squinted as he searched around the room, looking for the person who was calling out to him. Though, it was difficult with his barely half-opened eyes.

_Eh? Black…_

The brunette spotted something black and from his memory, the curtains around him were a violet shade. Staring at the dark color, Tsuna rubbed at his eyes harder and finally, they cleared up. He blinked a few times upon what he found. Was he dreaming? He pinched himself and winced from the sharp pain. Definitely not.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"You sure sleep long."

"Wah!"

Stunned, Tsuna yelped, leaning backwards from the fright. But because the bed was too small, he ended up falling off the edge and landed on the ground.

"Ow!"

The brunette cried in pain from the impact and slowly, pushed himself back up. Kneeling down beside the bed, Tsuna starred at the prefect sitting casually in the chair.

"You're so clumsy."

Pouting, Tsuna hid his face in the mattress. "That's cause I'm No-good Tsuna."

And he heard soft chuckling, not from himself, but from the prefect. Tsuna felt his cheeks grow warm. Embarrassed, the brunette rested a hand on the bed, searching for the covers. When he found them, he gripped the edge tightly and tugged at the blanket, pulling it over to cover his head.

_Why is Hibari-san here? I-I still haven't recovered from yesterday._

Tsuna flinched when he heard footsteps. That meant Hibari was coming his way and he could hear the sound getting closer and closer, until he felt the boy's body right beside him.

Slowly, Tsuna shifted a little to the right, distancing himself from the prefect and hoped he wouldn't come near. Strangely enough, HIbari did not budge from his spot. Instead, he reached for the covers and threw them off the bed.

"No!"

Tsuna cried as he felt the blanket being dragged away.

"Tsunayoshi."

Not responding, the brunette stayed quiet. The boy had so many questions he wanted to ask but he didn't have the courage too. It was far too straightforward for him.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"E-Eh?"

_W-Wait. How does Hibari-san know I was here?_

"U-Um. I-I'm fine. B-but Hibari-san, how d-do you know I-I was here?" His voice quivered as he tried to speak, words stammering. Hibari just made him self-conscious.

"You didn't show up during lunch."

Finally, Tsuna lifted his head off the bed and turned his attention to the prefect who was hovering over him. The prefect stood tall and Tsuna could feel his neck almost breaking as he leaned backwards to look at him.

"Isn't that hard to breath?"

Hibari questioned while he took a seat on the bed to lessen the pain in Tsuna's neck. Still kneeling, Tsuna turned his body to face the prefect. Hands in his lap, he fumbled with his fingers, searching for an answer.

"I-It is."

"You should take off the mask."

_I would but I can't._

Tsuna fell silent and didn't respond to Hibari's comment. _S-Should I ask him? _The boy had a question in mind that he wanted to ask but found it hard to. Would the prefect reply back to him? He may or may not, but strangely, the brunette was a little scared to hear what he would say. His heartbeat began to increase, thumping loudly against his chest.

Parting his lips, Tsuna tried to speak but the words were caught in his throat, refusing to come out. "I-I-" Was all he could manage.

With an arched brow, the prefect waited for the shaky boy to say something.

Bouncing around in his seat, the brunette shifted back and forth, unable to stay still. "H-Hi-" Tsuna stuttered.

"Why did I kiss you?"

Eyes widen as his mouth drooped. _W-What? How did he know I wanted to ask that?_

Was Hibari psychic or was Tsuna just that obvious? Well, judging by his nervous actions, there was only one thing he had on his mind.

The brunette nodded shyly and kept his head lowered, afraid to meet Hibari's gaze. His body froze, unable to move when he felt a hand tickle his cheek. Fingers brushed away the side of his hair to reveal the cut he had received yesterday. _Oh god. Oh god._

"Because I'm interested." The prefect replied in a calm manner as he dragged a finger delicately across the cut, feeling the stitches graze against his skin.

_EH?_

Tsuna stared at the prefect, a look of surprise filling his chocolate brown orbs. He was not expecting to hear that come out of Hibari's mouth.

"R-Really?"

"I don't joke around, Tsunayoshi."

_Oh. My. God._

The next thing he knew, Tsuna was up on his feet and out of the infirmary, rushing his way outside of the school. Running past the school gates, Tsuna ran all the way home, not stopping even once. Roughly, he opened the front door and slammed it shut, collapsing at his door steps.

_N-No way. H-Hibari likes me? N-No wait. He said interested. That's not the same thing. Is it?_

Tsuna was struck with confusion between the meanings of the two words. Interested. Like. Did they mean the same?

Now he wasn't so sure anymore. Climbing up the stairs, Tsuna headed towards his room.

_Please don't be there._

He prayed that he wouldn't find anyone in his room,_ especially_, his brother. When the brunette reached his room and took a peek inside, he sighed in relief. _Giotto-nii's not there._

But he could be in his own room which was right next door. Knocking on the door, Tsuna waited for someone to answer. He wasn't that rude to invade his brother; he had manners even though the blonde tended to always come into Tsuna's room without knocking.

No one answered. Tsuna was happy.

The brunette went back to his room and headed towards his closet where his 'study' materials were. Because his closet was messy with all his clothes piled on top of each other rather than neatly folded and stacked, he had to search for where he put his book at.

It was a good thing his mother didn't bother to clean his closet or else, she'd definitely find his secret stash of BL.

"I found it!"

Tsuna chirped with joy when he found the item. It was a notebook filled with notes he took from reading BL manga. They were really organized, color coded with tabs to mark important notes. The boy took this quite seriously unlike with his own studies.

"Uh…where was it?"

Flipping through the pages, Tsuna tried to search for the terms 'like' and 'interested.' He was sure that these were mentioned in the mangas but because he's read all of them and he's had too much on his mind, he couldn't remember the information too well.

"Found it!"

Tsuna found what he was looking for. "U-Um…"

As he was about to read what he had written down, someone came and interrupted, startling him. Closing the book, quickly, Tsuna threw it into the closet and slid the door shut.

"Tsu-kun."

It was his mother. _Thank goodness._

Popping a head into the room, Nana looked at her son and smiled. "I'm going grocery shopping. Could you come with me?"

_Eh?_ It was rare for his mother to ask him out.

"W-What for?"

"To help me carry stuff."

Tsuna didn't want to go but being a good boy, he couldn't reject his mother. "Ok."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

While Nana was in the produce area, Tsuna wandered off to the snack section. He didn't often come shopping with his mom so since he was here, he might as well take the advantage and get something to eat.

"Hm…"

Tsuna was in the mood for something sweet. Chocolate was what he wanted. Because it was chocolate, there were many kinds to choose from. Staring at the shelf with a variety of chocolate, Tsuna couldn't decide what he wanted.

_Milk chocolate? White Chocolate? _

Did he want a chocolate bar or something with filling? It was a tough decision and Tsuna didn't know what he wanted more.

"Kufufufu, you should choose milk chocolate."

_I-I know that laugh?_

"M-Mukuro?"

Standing right by his side was no one other than Rokudo Mukuro. Tsuna hadn't seen him since that last run in at the café. Now that he thought about it, he'd always run into the blue-haired while he was out. Was it a coincidence that he just happened to be around?

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I was looking to buy something and then I saw you."

Smiling, Mukuro moved in closer towards the boy. Their shoulders brushed and Tsuna's body froze. He side stepped away from the blue-haired only to have him move closer.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, why are you so cute?"

"I-I'm not!"

Tsuna argued, their opinions differing.

"Kufufufu, so you say. But you're blushing."

The brunette covered his face, trying to hide the faint red scattering across his cheeks. "I-I'm not," he stuttered.

Smirking, Mukuro inched his face closer and closer towards the brunette. "M-Mukuro!" Tsuna murmured as he leaned back.

"Tsu-kun?"

_M-Mom!_

_What bad timing._

The brunette turned to look behind him and found his mom staring. He was caught in the most awkward situation ever. Hands relaxed at his side, he tried to explain it to his mother who bore a confused expression.

"U-Um."

"My, is that your friend Tsu-kun?"

"Eh?"

Did his mom not see any of his awkward actions? How close Mukuro was leaning towards him? Did she not find that strange at all? Apparently not.

"You two seem so friendly. I'm Nana Sawada, Tsuna's mom." Nana greeted the boy with a huge smile.

"Kufufufu. It's nice to meet you. I'm Rokudo Mukuro."

"Ah, Mukuro-kun. Please take good care of my son."

"Mom…"

Tsuna was embarrassed and tried shooing her off but Mukuro stopped him. Placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder, he took a step forward and gazed into Nana's eyes.

"Sawada-san, is it ok if I borrow Tsunayoshi-kun for a moment?"

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask. Go ahead Tsu-kun and have fun." His mother said, giving her permission as she smiled.

"Eh?" Tsuna stared at his mom with wide eyes. "B-But didn't you need my help?"

"I can manage. Go."

"Kufufufu. Let's go Tsunayoshi-kun."

Wrapping a hand around the boy's thin wrist, the blue-haired pulled Tsuna away from his mother as she waved goodbye to him. "W-Wait!" Tsuna called out.

This was like the time he was taken away from his friends at the bookstore. In a panic, Tsuna reached into his pockets, trying to search for something important. His pants, his back pockets, but nothing was there.

_No! I don't have it._

He didn't have his mask with him. Now how was he going to protect his lips?

* * *

**Author's Note. **

Long chapter :)

So, his punishment wasn't as bad as it should have been or you guys thought it would be. Actually, it's pretty silly. Oh Giotto, you're such a funny brother. But anyways, the hospital scene, ^^; an angry Giotto. Oh my. BUT WHAT'S THIS? G and Giotto having a secret? Haha, so those phrases, I won't translate. ^^ Secret!

But god, Gokudera, LOL, leave the boy alone.

And what's this? An almost confession from Hibari? And pft, Tsuna, stop looking at your notes you dork. Haha, 1827 3

And, also, 6927. The famous stalker…Mukuro! TSUNA, protect yourself because, you may be harassed again!

Anyways, where will Mukuro be taking him to? His home? LOL, I don't know.

So…our usual, small itsy bitsy _spoiler for chapter ten_ Mukuro and Tsuna have a little date and later on, Tsuna goes to restock on his BL manga but what's this, someone he knows suddenly calls out to him? Oh no!

Uh oh…lol, well, that sounded rather suspenseful! You'll find out the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing and yay! I reached 100 reviews ;3


	10. Chapter Ten has food

**Narutopokefan **Hehe, I did want to put the translations up but it's more of a secret. Haha, Mukuro is so easy to read :D  
**ezcap1st** mhm, I was in the mood to write so yep. Haha, Hibari should have just asked him out ^^ but it's all good. He let Tsuna know he's interested. Yes, I ship GGiotto, they're so lovely together and I'm happy that you like them in my story :) That Mukuro and his stalking skills.  
**ladysakura143 **Yes, G and Giotto. Alaude won't pop up until a little later. Aw! I know, Hibari is really sweet, my ideal bf too! Pft, Gokudera is Gokudera :)  
**Hanori Shiki** G and Giotto :) LOL, yep, Gokudera looooves his tenth and Yamamoto too. Oh poor Hibari, if he got beat up by Giotto _; PFT. Tsuna's too naïve to know why. And yes, I think it would be interesting for an idea like that. Giotto's too much of a fool to realize that people could just take off the mask.  
**Sayaemogirl **OH CRAP. Tsuna doesn't have his protection! LOL. Yes Yes, Hibari, please save your Tsuna. 6927 does make it fun cause Mukuro is such a weirdo.  
**peanutkisses **Thank you :)  
**Kichou **LOL, I know, Giotto, you're just so cutely dumb sometimes. Hibari and Mukuro already stole his lips, a second time won't hurt. Mukuro does pop up everywhere, just waiting for Tsuna to come along. Pft, Nana may be happy when she finds out cause she's such a loving mother. Hibari~~ save Tsuna from Mukuro! Aw, yes, a proper date for 1827. HM, that won't come along until later. But, I like the idea of them going to the movie! I might just put that in :)  
**xYueex **Mhm, after reading angst, gotta read something happy to pick up the mood! I do that too. Giotto is a protective brother and he is funny cause he's so silly. Aw, yeah, poor Hibari but at least he didn't get beaten up. That is loooove you're reading :D Haha, getting caught is pretty nerve wrecking ^^ Good thing you didn't. Tsuna is, hehe, but I have my preferences with my pairings~ They're listed in my profile if you'd like to know. Hibari's too smart, he won't get the wrong impression from Tsuna running away from him. LOL, FF has many issues (like with line breaks…totally annoys me) :)  
**Lorey **AW. It's ok, he won't cheat on Hibari unless he's forced too!  
**AngelDono **That mask is his chasity belt, lol. PFT, if Mama knew, oh god, Tsuna would be devastated.  
**kurosaki9** lol~ Tsuna's lips are already non-virgin. More importantly, he should protect…below his waist XD. LOL, Nana, how bad of you! Giving your son to Mukuro. Just hand him over to Hibari already.  
**DatAznKid **Haha, oh Giotto you~  
**ReaperofDarkness **LOL. Bing translator is crazy. And yeah, it really does translate into weird…stuff. Mhm, at least Bing got Ti Amo right! Which fairly simple. G made me aw too when I wrote that out. LOL, What a lovely man. HAHA~ I'm glad I portrayed Gokudera as his tako-head self :D Oh Hibari, he wouldn't out right say 'I like you' to Tsuna :D Haha, Nana can be non-motherly at times :D~  
**Lireach **Haha, confessing his love as a distraction ^^; LOL, mentally molested, oh dear, poor Tsuna there.

* * *

**Chapter Ten **has food.

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

Mukuro called out to the brunette sitting across from him. Letting out a soft sigh, the blue-haired folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair, giving Tsuna a stern look. "Tsunayoshi-kun," he called once more and waited patiently for the boy to respond.

Shaking his head side to side, the boy cast his eyes downwards, a little frightened. _Well, this is a cute side of him._

"I won't do anything to you," Mukuro said. Leaning forward, the blue-haired rested his elbows on the table, intertwining his fingers to form a bridge to rest his chin on.

Still, the boy refused to utter a sound and shook his head no. Smiling, Mukuro questioned him once more. "I promise this time."

Tsuna's long and pretty eyelashes batted a few times before he finally lowered his hands down to his side, uncovering his mouth. _Finally. Though I guess I have to keep my promise now._

"M-Mukuro?"

In a quiet voice, Tsuna spoke the blue-haired's name and looked into his eyes. "Hm?"

"W-Why are we here?"

"Remember? you owe me a drink?"

Nodding, Tsuna mumbled yes. "B-but, only a drink."

"Kufufufu. It doesn't hurt to eat."

Mukuro had brought Tsuna to a Japanese pancake restaurant. Rather than sitting at the grill where the chef cooks for the customers, the blue-haired choose the table so that he could see Tsuna's face. Picking up the spatula, Mukuro poked at the dough cooking on the grill.

"It's done. Eat Tsunayoshi-kun."

Fidgeting in his seat, Tsuna didn't pick up his chopsticks. Hands rested in his lap, he stayed silent as he stared down at his empty plate. _What's wrong?_

"Oya. Are you being polite?"

For a split second, Tsuna's body flinched and Mukuro knew that he was right. Smiling, he took hold of the second spatula and started cutting the pancake into fours. Setting the utensils down, the blue-haired picked up his chopsticks and took a bite of the food.

Chewing the pancake to tiny pieces, Mukuro swallowed the food and with his chopsticks, grabbed for more. This time though, it wasn't for himself. Leaning slightly forward, he pointed the chopsticks towards the brunette.

"Say 'ah' Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Eh?"

The boy quickly shook his head from side to side, refusing to be fed by the blue-haired. "I-I'll eat on my own," he shyly said, avoiding Mukuro.

"Kufufufu. That's too bad." _Really too bad._

Sitting back down in his seat, he ate the piece he was going to feed to Tsuna, a little disappointed. Despite that, he was happy to see the brunette finally eating. He seemed so nervous at first, just sitting quietly in his chair and playing around with whatever he could find to not make it seem so awkward. Though, he wasn't helping much.

"Is it good?"

"…Yes."

"Good."

The two ate in silence, Mukuro watching Tsuna's every move as the boy kept his attention away from the blue-haired in front of him. It felt like the brunette was eating by himself since he refused to interact with Mukuro and it bothered him – _just_ a bit.

"Hey Tsunayoshi-kun." _Turn this way._

Even though Mukuro had called his name, the brunette still refused to look his way. This infuriated him a little. As he sat there, contemplating on a few things, an idea lit up. Lips curved into a small devilish smile.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, do you like me?"

Body frozen, Tsuna didn't budge an inch for a few seconds. _Got him. _Eyes wide, Tsuna looked up and met with Mukuro's gaze. His beautiful brown orbs were filled with astonishment but if looked deeply, there was a small hint of confusion.

"Kufufufu," amused, Mukuro chuckled. "I suppose not."

That comment stirred another emotion inside the boy. His face suddenly fell, sullen. Eyes no longer held confusion, rather, despair. _Was something wrong? _

The blue-haired paused for a moment before continuing on with what he wanted to say. He studied the brunette's expression, trying to read his emotions, but failed miserably. All he could get from Tsuna was the feeling of sadness. It wasn't disappointment. _Wait._ As Mukuro watched him for a little longer, he finally caught on. _It's guilt._

That confused Mukuro furthermore. _Guilt? _Why would that question make him feel that way? The blue-haired couldn't comprehend and the longer he looked at Tsuna's sadden face, the worse he felt. The boy should be smiling or at least, having a different emotion coursing through him. Not, _misery._

"You don't have to answer that question. I was just teasing. But-"

Mukuro paused mid-sentence before continuing, making sure that Tsuna was looking at him. When their gazes met, the blue-haired stared at him, seriousness filled in his mysterious eyes. Waiting a few seconds, the brunette didn't look away and that gave Mukuro the cue to finish his sentence.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I like you."

Bursting out in small fits of laughter, Mukuro smiled a little as he watched Tsuna's expression change to dismay. _It's so cute. _Is what Mukuro thought of him even though the brunette's mouth was widely opened, bits and pieces of food still visible in his mouth and almost slipping out.

"Food is coming out," Mukuro said and pointed a finger at the boy.

Snapping out of his trance, Tsuna quickly closed his mouth, covering it with his hand. His once pale face turned a different color, his cheeks glowing pink.

"Kufufufu." All Mukuro could do was laugh.

"W-Why…?"

It was a meek voice but loud enough for the blue-haired to catch on. "You could say, love at first sight?"

_In a way, it is._

"U-Um..."

_Oya?_

Waiting patiently, Mukuro wanted to hear what Tsuna had to say about this. Actually, he wasn't that patient. But he was eager to know; therefore, had to wait and not force it out of the brunette. Otherwise, he would just seal it in his heart and not voice it out.

"M-Mukuro-"

"Mukuro-sama!"

Tsuna's voice was so soft, that it was overridden by an unexpected guest. Looking to the side of the table, he met with three unknown strangers he hadn't yet seen before but they were most likely Mukuro's acquaintances since they wore the same school uniform.

Mukuro's face turned to one full of displeasure. _Frustrated_ upon the disruption. Cursing to himself, the blue-haired fought his angered emotions, trying not to lose his cool. Taking a deep breath, Mukuro forced a smile behind gritted teeth and looked over at the three interlopers.

"Ken. Chikusa. Chrome."

He spoke all three of their names, pausing each time. It sounded as if he was disciplining them and which, he was about to.

"Ta byan!"

The boy who had ushered the blue-haired's name earlier suddenly looked a little terrified. He had blonde hair with pins pushing his bangs back. There was a mark across his face and when he smiled, you could see fangs.

"Ken…" This time, it was the other male standing beside the blonde. He had a bob cut with a white beanie covering it. And, was that a barcode on his cheek?

"Mukuro-sama, are we interrupting?"

A sweet and soft voice resounded into the brunette's ears, and this time, it was the timid looking girl who spoke.

"What does my face tell you?" Mukuro asked, smiling.

The trio fell silent and nodded their head in unison. That cracked a smile from the brunette and Mukuro caught sight of it from the corner of his eyes. _Oya, he's happy again._

Mukuro was about to say something to the boy but suddenly, loud music interrupted him. "T-That's mine," Tsuna said. Apologetically, he picked up his cell phone and held the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

Mukuro watched as the boy spoke with the person on the other line. There were expressions from the brunette he hadn't yet seen and the blue-haired could only wonder who it was that Tsuna was talking to. He seemed to be in a frantic mess.

Tsuna finished his call. Hanging up his phone, he sighed quietly to himself. Batting his eyes at the blue-haired, he parted his lips to speak. "M-Mukuro."

Mukuro waited.

"U-Um. I-I have to go."

He guessed as much.

"I-I'm sorry. U-Um, I-I'll pay for this…"

"No need. It's covered."

"E-Eh?"

"Ken will pay. Since he'll eat it anyways," smirking, Mukuro turned his attention to the blonde.

"T-Ta byan? M-Mukuro-sama?" Eyes wide, Ken stared at the blue-haired nervously.

"I-Is that ok…? I-I feel bad."

_He's still stuttering. _

"It's fine."

Tsuna didn't seem to be satisfied but he was in a hurry. His whole body was already turned towards the right, pointing at the exited. He really needed to leave. "Ok. I-I'll see you around." Cutely, Tsuna bowed his head and swiftly got up from his seat.

Mukuro chuckled to himself as he watched the boy walk towards the door. He was shaky and his legs were wobbling from side to side. Shoulders were arched, hiding his neck as he grabbed onto the hem of his sweater.

The blue-haired burst into laughter when he saw Tsuna run into the glass door. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice that it was closed. The brunette became flustered, hands reaching up to clutch at his red nose. Frantically, he pushed the door open in success and ran, as fast as his feet could carry him.

_Why is he so cute?_

"Who is that, Mukuro-sama?" It was the girl, Chrome who questioned the blue-haired as she took a seat next to him.

"That?" Mukuro said, still laughing. As he tried to calm himself down, he looked down at the girl. "My future lover."

"EH?" That was Ken who looked as if he was going to pass out from that bit of information.

"Kufufufu." _I'll get him next time._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I'm in deep trouble._

That call he had received was from no one other than his brother. Giotto, seated on Tsuna's bed, glared at the boy right when he walked through the door. The brunette swallowed a lump caught in his throat and braced himself for a long lecture.

"Tsunayoshi."

_Oh crap._ Letting out a deep quiet breath, Tsuna hid half of his body behind the door, waiting for his brother to continue on.

"Come in," Giotto motioned a finger.

The brunette's body tensed and he shook his head no, further angering the blonde."Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna flinched at the tone of voice emitted from his brother's lips. He back stepped a little, ready to run down the stairs but bumped into someone from behind. "G-G-nii-san?" Tilting his head back, Tsuna peered up at the redhead who wore a smile on his face.

"San? I thought I told you to drop that," G murmured as he placed his hands at either side of the brunette's shoulder and guided him into the room.

His attention switched from the brunette to his best friend. "Stop being so harsh."

"I'm not," Giotto argued.

"Don't lie," G warned.

Standing close behind the boy, G slipped his hands down and wrapped it around Tsuna's neck, embracing the brunette. He rested his chin on top of Tsuna's hair while keeping his attention on Giotto.

"…G."

"What? Tsuna's like my brother too."

Giotto scoffed, only making Tsuna lean in further to the red-head's touch. "Fine." He sighed. "I won't scold you for forgetting this since I'll get an earful from G," the blonde mumbled as he spun the mask around on his finger.

"Though, we need to talk."

"I-I don't want to…" Tsuna whispered.

Uncrossing a leg, Giotto placed his foot on the ground and stood up, approaching the boy and his best friend. "We do." The blonde stopped just a few centimeters in front of Tsuna and leaned down to look at his face.

Tsuna turned his head to the side, avoiding the blonde's gaze. "Tsuna." _No._

"Well, let me know one thing then. Is there something between you and Hibari?"

"N-No…"

"Ok. Then why did he do that?"

"I-I don't know."

"Giotto, seriously, stop interrogating your brother. You're not the police," G released his hold from the nervous brunette and gently brushed past him, separating Tsuna from Giotto.

Both young men stood tall, facing one another. Locked in a heated stare, Giotto crossed his arms over his chest and demanded that G back down. The red-head replied with a no. The atmosphere was getting tense and Tsuna felt guilt stirring up inside of him.

_I don't want them to fight. _"P-Please don't fight."

Popping up from behind G, Tsuna grabbed onto Giotto's arm and clung on tightly to it. "Giotto-nii."

Taking a deep breath, Giotto relaxed. With his free arm, he placed a hand on top of the brunette's hair and gently patted him. "Don't worry. We fight all the time. This is nothing."

"Yeah Tsuna, you should know by now," G added.

"I-I know. But I don't like it," Tsuna said, pouting.

Giotto suddenly felt bad for starting this inane argument, but he was only worried about Tsuna. However, if the brunette didn't want to say anything, then it was best to leave it at that. Forcing it out of him isn't the way to go. A soft and gentle sigh escaped from the blonde's lips. Smiling, he apologized to his brother.

"Sorry. I'll let it go…"

_Thank god._

"For now."

_No…_

Puffing his cheeks out, Tsuna pouted and peered up at his brother, giving Giotto the puppy face. The blonde smiled, "That's not going to work," and waved him off.

_Aw._

"Giotto, you're such a bully," G said.

"Wow. Aren't you nice? And I'm not a bully," Giotto retorted.

"Yes you are. Almost making Tsuna cry."

"He didn't cry," Giotto said, his tone of voice filled with uncertainty. Stealing a glance at the brunette still hanging onto him, he checked Tsuna's face for tears and there was none.

"Bul-ly," G sang.

"G."

In a split second, G was out of the room with Giotto chasing him from behind. Tsuna stared at the empty wall outside his door, a little lost since everything happened too fast.

"They're more like kids than you," a voice popped out of nowhere.

"Wah!"

Startled, Tsuna jumped but when his eyes caught sight of curly side burns, he sighed and relaxed. "It's just you Reborn."

"Its dinner."

"E-Eh? A-Ah. Then, let's go."

Tsuna was relieved that he didn't have to be quizzed by his brother today or have a 'talk.' It was all thanks to G and the brunette cannot express how happy he was that the red-head was here today._ I'll have to thank G-nii-san…no G-nii later._

Lips curved into a small smile and Tsuna happily followed Reborn down to the kitchen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Searching left and right, Tsuna scanned the area, making sure that there was no one he knew. When he knew that everything was clear, he walked past the cash register and to the isle he never thought he would once again visit.

Tsuna was at the bookstore, ready to stock up on more BL material. Pinching the tip of his cap with his thumb and forefinger, the brunette tugged at it, pulling his hat down further and covering his forehead.

Against his will, he was dressed in a skirt. The boy really disliked the thought but he just couldn't gather enough courage to actually walk in as a boy and purchasing BL. It was just too awkward. As embarrassing as it was to crossplay, he had to do it.

_Since I got manga, I should try a novel this time._

The shop was less crowded than the previous time Tsuna came so it allowed him to look at his choices more carefully. Picking the middle area of the isle, the boy pulled out a few novel books.

_Hm…business men? Nah._

Since these were 'study materials' and not for entertainment purposes, not that he actually didn't enjoy them, he just needed something that related more to himself because he was really caught in a dilemma with what has been happening.

It confused him. Obviously, Mukuro had confessed that he liked the boy. And Hibari said he was 'interested.' But, it's still all a blur. Why did they like him in the first place? But more importantly, how did Tsuna feel?

He wasn't too sure himself. At first, he did like Hibari a little. But when he's around Mukuro, he also feels self-conscious.

Tsuna just didn't understand.

About thirty minutes must have passed and Tsuna was still in the same exact spot. He took his time in deciding and in the end; he had chosen three books, all novels. He figured there could be more development instead of all sex. Reading that just made the boy extremely embarrassed and he could barely get pass the pages. Moreover, he actually skipped the sex scenes except for the first time he read it.

_Ok. I think this is good enough._

Happy with his choices, Tsuna clutched them under his armpit in attempt to hide the covers and headed towards the cashier. _Good._

"Tsuna?"

_Oh no._ Someone had spotted the brunette.

Tsuna pretended that he didn't hear anything and walked on. To no avail, the person did not ignore him.

"Is that you Tsuna?"

That voice. It was _Yamamoto._

* * *

**Author's Note.** Oh crap, Tsuna, you just got confessed too! And pft, poor Mukuro, he got interrupted by the three trio.

But worse, Yamamoto just spotted him! Oh no Tsuna, run away! Just run and pretend like you didn't see him at all.

So, _Spoiler for Chapter Eleven._ Tsuna encounters Yamamoto and he can't get away, what will happen now?

OH NO. Bad things are going down or…will it? :)

T.T And too bad, no Hibari here but he will show up soon enough. :D Thanks for reading and please keep the reviews coming :D


	11. Chapter Eleven has rain

**YamiPimpster** lols. That's just Hibari :)  
**PurpleParadise** Heyy and thank you. Mhm, Yamamoto shouldn't be too quick to catch on but who knows.  
**ladysakura143** Yes, so sorry for you Mukuro. Pft, Gitto is overprotective and they are like children. Hibari's not here! But he'll show up…soon.  
**DatAznKid **LOL. YES YAMAMOTO. You baddie  
**Orcux **Thank you. Got to include the 6927! Yep, Tsuna got caught by Yamamoto. Gosh Tsuna, you're so bad a cross dressing.  
**Assasinatress **LOL. Oh Giotto, he is so looking out for his chastity. Mhm, G saves the day! PFT, seriously Tsuna, internet…internet…use it!  
**ezcap1st **Hella awkward moment there for Tsuna. YAMAMOTO, go away. :) Haha, Tsuna is…a pro at getting girl's clothes LOL! And yes Giotto, do a better job ^^  
**Hanori Shiki** Aw. I'm so happy you like my G! I know, he's such a good boyfriend and brother. Oh god, Giotto, why are you so lucky? Haha, well, you'll see how Yamamoto reacts in here. And lol at the random fact…Dino :D  
**Sugar Dawn** Hehe, Yamamoto being Yamamoto, it should be ok for Tsuna. Haha, Mukuro is very confident! :D Hehe aw, thank you~ I'm glad I make you smile lol!  
**Narutopokefan** Yes, Mukuro is claiming Tsuna…without knowing about Hibari. Oh Yamamoto, you being you, of course you would still talk to them despite being ignored :D  
**ReaperofDarkness **LOL. Yes, Chrome appeared but for a short moment. Ken…will get an earful. Giotto is a lovely brother but yes, scary. Oh Tsuna~ its because he fails at cross-dressing. I mean, come on, at least put on a wig. A better disguise.  
**AngelDono** Mhm, Tsuna got confessed too. Yes, Mukuro wants all his first and lol, I can imagine him running into the door too. So like him. Hide your porn from Yamamoto Tsuna!  
**Kichou **LOLOL. That would be so weird if Yamamoto was into that and they had little discussions about it. Haha, Mukuro has competition. Giotto is a bully, well, likes to bully Tsuna and yes, G is so much more laid back. Oh! You'll get more Hibari…in the next chapter though ^^.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **has rain.

_Why is Yamamoto here?_

Tsuna kept his head lowered and continued to ignore the baseball player, walking on. _Just don't look that way._

Yamamoto approached the boy and tapping on his shoulder, he tried to grab the brunette's attention. Tsuna's whole body froze and he refused to look at his friend. "Tsuna?"

The sportsman showed no signs of leaving until he got a clear look at the brunette's face. With no other choice, Tsuna was forced to reveal himself to his friend. "H-Hey Yamamoto." Lifting his head up, their eyes met and Yamamoto smiled.

"It is you! I thought so. But-"

He paused, eyes panning down Tsuna's body before he set them back on the boy's face. "You're wearing…"

Yamamoto spoke slowly and stopped before the word 'skirt' rolled off the tip of his tongue. He noticed how nervous Tsuna looked, almost on the verge of tears as his small body trembled ever so slightly. Of course, seeing the brunette dressed in female clothes was odd, but that wasn't all Yamamoto caught sight of. He eyed the books hidden between his arm and body and he could see there was some sort of secret Tsuna was hiding.

Smiling like he usually did, Yamamoto acted normally and placed a hand on Tsuna's head. Gently patting the boy, he tried to soothe down his nerves.

"You should go pay. I'll wait for you and if you want to talk, we can."

Tsuna was a little hesitant but Yamamoto's gentle tone was comforting and slowly, he relaxed a little. Nodding, the boy slipped away from Yamamoto's side and went to stand in line.

The baseball player watched as Tsuna walked away from him and waited until he got to the register before heading outside to wait.

Once Tsuna got his books paid, he quickly hid them in his backpack and zipped it shut just in case if anything were to happen, Yamamoto wouldn't see. Looking at the glass door, the boy could make out the dark-haired's back and watched as the tall boy kicked his feet at the ground. Taking in a deep breath, Tsuna tried to calm his rapidly beating heart as he was about to face a trial.

"Y-Yamamoto," Tsuna called out as he opened the door.

"Tsuna. You're done?"

"Y-Yes."

"T-then, do you want to come over to my place?"

_E-Eh?_ "W-Why…?"

"We can go through the back," Yamamoto quietly said, being considerate.

"…Ok."

He had to explain himself one way or another; otherwise, his friendship would be left in an awkward stage. But, if he were to confess, it could lead to the end of their friendship. Tsuna didn't want that, that's why he stayed quiet. Still, he had to do it since he was already caught in the act. What else could he say about him wearing a skirt? That he had a hobby for cross-dressing? Lying wasn't a good choice and Tsuna never felt too good about doing that.

"Let's go."

Walking side by side, Tsuna kept a small gap in between. They were both silent, neither uttering a single word. Yamamoto kept his attention ahead of him, head held high as he walked while the brunette's eyes wandered around, never staying in place.

_It's getting dark._ Head tilted slightly back, Tsuna watched as clouds moved in, enveloping the clear sky, overshadowing the light. It wasn't evening yet but because it was winter, the sky turned dark earlier.

Finally, they arrived at their destination, Yamamoto's house which was also a sushi shop. Like promised, they didn't go through the front entrance since his father knew his face and there were other customers around as well. They would question Yamamoto for bringing a girl home.

Tsuna was led to the back of the house and surprisingly, there was a small dojo. "That?" It was the first time Tsuna spoke ever since they left the bookstore.

"Oh, the dojo? My old man does sword practice there sometimes," Yamamoto explained.

The brunette has only ever seen the front of the sportsman's home and never behind it. Still quite amazed, Tsuna followed Yamamoto into the house and up the stairs to where his room was at.

Upon entering the room, it was fairly clean. There was a bed pushed to the corner and a desk beside it. Shelves were hooked on the wall decorated with trophies that he won from baseball league – quite a lot. Other than that, nothing else was present except for a few bats and baseballs propped against the wall.

Standing around, Tsuna felt a little awkward, unsure of where to sit.

"You can sit on the bed if you want," Yamamoto said as if he had read Tsuna's thoughts.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, its fine."

Getting Yamamoto's permission, Tsuna slowly walked over to the bed and took a seat on the edge; careful to not crumple the covers he was sitting on.

"U-Um…" Yamamoto mumbled as he stared at Tsuna, his face turning a gentle pink.

Tsuna cocked a head to the side, confused as he watched Yamamoto scurrying around his room. It looked like he was searching for something. After rummaging through his closet, the baseball player pulled out something that seemed like a towel.

"Here."

Yamamoto handed the item to Tsuna. "T-This?" The brunette questioned, unsure of what he needed a towel for.

The sportsman had his attention placed on the wall behind the brunette, refusing to look at the boy which caused Tsuna to give him a confused look. Tapping at his feet, he seemed to be thinking about something. Clicking his tongue, Yamamoto mumbled a few words under his breath, and a soft sigh escaped his lips. He then carefully spread the towel across Tsuna's thighs, partially hiding his legs.

"Y-Yamamoto?"

"Y-Your…is…showing."

The sentence was incomplete and the brunette didn't comprehend correctly. He looked down at his lap and wondered what was up.

"…underwear…"

_Eh? Underwear?_

After a few seconds, Tsuna was hit with revelation. _O-Oh! That's right! I'm wearing a skirt so when I sit, my boxers show._

Suddenly, a scarlet red scattered across Tsuna's cheek and he felt embarrassed. The atmosphere was filled with awkwardness as the two boys tried to regain their composure.

It was weird for them to act that way in the first place. Tsuna was in fact, wearing a skirt but he still wore boxers. They changed in the same room all the time for gym class so why was Yamamoto suddenly acting shy? It was hard to decipher.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Yamamoto was able to relax and pulled his chair away from the desk to the middle of his room in order to sit face to face with the brunette.

Clearing his throat, he parted his lips to speak. "Then…Tsuna?"

It was time for an explanation.

"U-Um…Yamamoto."

Even though the brunette knew he had to say it, he found it hard to cough up the words. They were in a tangle, fighting one another to break free.

"I-It's…"

Yamamoto patiently waited, just smiling sweetly. He was trying to make it easier on the brunette since he knew that it was tough for Tsuna to say.

"Y-You might be wondering why I-I'm wearing a skirt."

He turned his gaze away from the fingers fumbling with the towel to meet with Yamamoto's.

"I-It's not a-a hobby…I-I just needed to buy something." _Uwah, this is not going too well._

Tsuna could feel his heartbeat speeding up, about to burst. His voice was unstable and he barely explained much. It just led to more confusion and further elaboration.

"T-They were books, u-um..." He paused and readied himself to say the most important bit of information. "B-B-"

"It's fine Tsuna. You don't have to say anymore." The sportsman stopped the boy, cutting him off. It pained Yamamoto to watch the brunette say something he didn't want to. "It's all good. It'll just be our secret," and the dark-haired flashed a huge smile.

Getting up from his seat, Yamamoto closed the distance between him and Tsuna. Looming over the uptight boy, the baseball player lifted a hand to touch the brunette but hesitated for a few seconds. Gently resting his hand on top of Tsuna's hair, like usual, he patted the boy.

It took a few minutes but Yamamoto felt Tsuna finally relax, just a little.

The quivering of his body lessened and he stopped fidgeting around A wave of calmness washed over him as a deep and heavy sigh escaped his lips. _Yamamoto's too nice. _Tsuna felt a little bad that Yamamoto had to force himself to stop the brunette from saying any more, but he was greatful. Leaning towards the tall boy, Tsuna faintly rested his face against Yamamoto's chest.

"Thanks," Tsuna whispered in a soft tone.

For a brief moment, Yamamoto became flustered and his hand froze. "Haha, um, no problem Tsuna," he managed to mutter.

"Since you're here, have dinner with us before you head back," Yamamoto said as he pulled his hand away, distancing himself from the brunette.

"U-Um…I can't," Tsuna mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because…"

Tsuna's eyes traveled away from the sportsman and down to his lap. He tugged at the towel, pulling it off of his thighs and revealed the mini skirt he wore.

"O-Oh yeah. Haha, I forgot," Yamamoto said, chuckling and nervously scratched at his head. "I guess not."

"Yeah. N-next time."

"Of course. It's getting late. I'll lead you out."

"Thanks Yamamoto."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna said farewell to his friend and was on his way back home. It had gotten dark and the air was cold. A light zephyr brushed at the boy's skin, making the hair on his neck stand straight up. He shivered from the chilling breeze. _So cold. _

Peering up at the sky, it was shrouded with clouds and there wasn't a star in sight. _It might rain._

His premonition came true and suddenly, droplets of water fell down upon the boy. "It is rain!"

Tsuna quickly picked up his pace so he wouldn't get caught in the rain. His house wasn't too far away from Yamamoto's but it was quite a walk to get there.

Unluckily for him, the rain came down like a shower, wetting him. The brunette kept on running and spotted a place to take cover. Swiftly, he backed himself against the wall and let the tiny roof of the shed block the rain.

He was able to shield himself but Tsuna still ended up getting wet. His hair was soaked, small droplets dripping from the ends of his hair. Shoulders were damped and his shoes were filled with water.

_This really sucks._ The weather was fine earlier in the day, clear as pool water but it just had to turn bad at the worst moment.

_I should have left earlier. _The brunette had a feeling that there was a chance it might rain when he was walking with Yamamoto earlier.

Clutching his bag close to his chest, Tsuna watched as the rain continued to fall with no signs of it letting up soon. A sigh left his moist lips as he wondered on how long he'd have to wait until he could go home. Tsuna could run for it but that wouldn't be such a good idea. His books and materials in his bag could get ruined.

_I guess I'll have to give Giotto-nii a call._

Tsuna unzipped his bag, leaving just a small opening big enough for his hand to stick in. Poking around through his things, the brunette searched for his cell phone. _Where is it?_

A cold breeze flew by and Tsuna felt air wrap around his bare legs. A shiver ran up his spine causing his whole body to quiver. _Cold! _The brunette crouched down to a squatting position and pressed his knees close together, trying to make himself as small as possible to keep warm.

As he did that, he remembered something important. _Wait. I-I can't call for Giotto-nii._ The boy was dressed in a skirt. There's no way he'd ever let Giotto see him like that because he'd surely experience an ear bleed.

There was no choice for him now. _I'll have to wait._

Huddling his bag close to his chest, Tsuna buried his face against the rough fabric, troubled. The rain definitely was not going anywhere soon and the boy considered just bolting it home and forgetting about his belongings getting soaked. It was better than sitting here until who knows when.

Suddenly, Tsuna heard his phone ring, music vibrating from the device. The boy took a look at the screen and gasped at the caller. "H-Hibari-san?'

_Why was Hibari calling? _The prefect never calls and Tsuna would remember if he ever did since it was rare. He only texted and that was occasionally when he'd demand Tsuna to meet with him.

The brunette had no courage to pick it up but he was more feared at the thought that the prefect may get angry if he was ignored. Unwillingly, his finger brushed over the green button and pressed down on it.

"H-Hello?" Tsuna said.

"Where are you?" That was the first thing that came out of Hibari's mouth. There was no hello.

"….why?" Tsuna questioned.

"Tell me."

Dodging that question, the brunette stayed silent and didn't respond. "Tsunayoshi."He continued to stay quiet.

The next thing he knew, there was a dial tone. Hibari had hung up. _He's angry for sure! _But Tsuna couldn't tell him and he didn't want to lie.

As time ticked by, the cold was getting to Tsuna and his body shivered, trembling. His clothes and hair were partially soaked and considering the mixture of wintry air, made the boy suffer even more. He had been squatting down for so long that he felt his legs cramping up. Slowly, he tried to stand but felt his body sway, mind growing hazy. _W-What's this? I suddenly have no energy in me._

The brunette failed to get up to his feet due to a weak feeling tingling his legs and stayed in his crouched position. Clutching at his head, he tried to massage away the throbbing pain. He felt his body temperature start to rise despite the fact that he was chilled to the bones.

_Oh no. My vision is getting blurry. _

Rubbing at his eyes, Tsuna tried to lighten up his sight but they just kept getting worse. _Just stay awake! _He mentally told himself but it was hard fighting the dizziness away and soon, he found himself losing consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note. **

A semi-short chapter. I've been busy (swamped with tests and papers…curse you…) But anyways, I managed to update! Yeah!

Anyways, this chapter has the absence of…everyone, so sad. Well, Hibari popped up, very very briefly. Haha, but at least Yamamoto took it easily with Tsuna, yay for him. BUT, crap, Tsuna…is now stuck in the rain. Oh, whatever shall you do?

_Spoiler for Chapter Twelve_ A certain someone finds Tsuna and ends up taking care of him. Yes, It's Hibari ^^; And we'll have our regular cast back in…Giotto, G…Alaude? Haha. Mhm. Look forward to it.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D Please keep it up~~~


	12. Chapter Twelve has warmth

**ReaperofDarnkess **I won't say a word because I like 8027 too ^^  
**Sayaemogirl **Haha, well, if he were to take advantage of Tsuna. But I do plan on making it M rated later on, its just…how I should go about that with Tsuna being…like that ^^  
**Animebaka14** lol, well that's just how Tsuna is. And yes, Yamamoto is too nice. Well, I don't know if this scene is hot and steamy but, it has…the 1827ness. So do enjoy.  
**Twilight Emo Wind Goddess** Aw, welcome! I'm happy you're enjoy the story! Thank you~  
**Narutopokefan** Oh man, Tsuna would freak out? Well, that is, if he was awake ^^  
**Raven T** Aw. Thank you very much! And I appreciate that you reviewed! :) I'm glad that you enjoyed the story. Haha, well, about Yamamoto, that's a secret ^^.  
**Kichou** Gokudera would be cool with it because it's his dear Juudaime. Yes, Hibari's missing Tsuna and haha, oh, he's mad. HAHA, Will he take advantage? Maybe…maybe not…because, he's Hibari so it's a 50/50. You never know~ Hm, Mukuro will make an appearance too, in the next chapter I believe. You'll see how Hibari knows.  
**DatAznKid **HAHA. Aw, Yamamoto wouldn't do that though ^^ he'd hurt Tsuna but yes, lol, I would too~  
**Hanori Shiki** Yamamoto may ^^. Aw! I don't know if there's any A27 in there though since, it's a bit difficult. But you know, if you want to talk, feel free to msg me or something :) Aw, 1/8 – 2/7 = 1827!  
**Breathless02** LOL. Oh how they wouldn't be surprised at all ^^  
**Lireach **Yes, Tsuna has a very mild case of it. Poor him. ^^~ You're on the right track for Yamamoto though I won't say since I don't want to spoil.  
**Xcruze** LOL. Oh yes, if Giotto found out, well…bye bye Yamamoto ^^;  
**mezame usa-chan no yami** Tsuna would give people nosebleeds. He's too good at that. Ah, Tsuna has a lot of potential lovers doesn't he? Who knows, so far, he has…2!  
**Mina Hikari** Thank you! Yes, that was…awkward, I agree ^^ but yep, lucky Yamamoto found him not someone else.  
**ezcap1st **Pft, seriously Yamamoto. If you'd let him go, you wouldn't have gotten into such an awkward situation. And yes, Tsuna does.  
**AngelDono** Mhm, 8027. Not enough out there I think. Oh, if Tsuna wore panties, man, Yamamoto would have a nosebleed. Thank you! And yes, Hibari is back. Woot.  
**ladysakura143** Aw. Sorry. No 8059 ^^; Will Alaude and Giotto meet? HM, you'll see.  
**Orcux **Haha, thank you very much! Haha, his boxers. Tsuna should have worn panties…OMG, imagine Hibari finding that!  
**AnimeOtakuGozaru **Yes~ Hibari to the rescue. It's all 1827 in this chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **has warmth.

"Tell me."

After a brief moment of silence passed by and no sound came from the brunette, Hibari ended the call. Closing his phone shut, he tossed the device onto his bed and breathed a sigh filled with annoyance.

Earlier today, he had been inside of the committee room, looking over some papers and an image popped to mind when boredom overtook his emotions. It was Tsuna – his nervous face, trembling eyes and flushed cheeks sent an urge coursing through his body, making him want to see the brunette. Unfortunately, it wasn't a school day and he'd never actually once called him outside of school hours. So he didn't bother.

Upon returning back home, the weather took a turn for the worse and it started to rain which had deteriorated his mood at not being able to see Tsuna.

An itch crawled up his body, begging him to call the brunette even if it was against his norm – he wanted to see him.

And so, he called Tsuna. However, the phone call left him feeling more annoyed than satisfied.

He would usually be able to get a response from Tsuna, no matter what it was that he asked, the brunette would at least make an attempt to retort. This time, he was completely ignored and it infuriated him.

Unable to sit still without releasing his anger, Hibari sought to find a way to let it out and what better way than to punish the cause of his problem.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sheltered underneath the umbrella, Hibari wandered around the neighborhood despite the heavy rainfall. The sky was dark, enveloping him in darkness and the streetlights dimly lit the roads. It was a little hard to see but Hibari paid no heed to that.

If the brunette was refusing to tell him about his location, then most likely, he wasn't at home. The prefect had no idea what other place Tsuna would occupy at this time of day so he just kept on walking.

His foot abruptly came to a stop as he saw something in the distance. _A girl? _He could barely make out the silhouette but the body looked small and as Hibari continued to stare, he noticed that the girl was dressed in Namimori's female uniform.

Since she was a student of Namimori, Hibari couldn't very well leave her alone not that he actually planned on it.

"Hey, you," Hibari called out as he stood in front of the small figure.

The prefect tried to get a close look at the girl's face but he couldn't see because she had her face hidden against her bag. Her hair was brown, short and resembled someone that he was searching for. And oddly, this situation seemed familiar. _Déjà vu?_ As he pondered on, it hit him. _This can't be…_

Gently and slowly, the prefect lifted the girls' face up and brushed away the damp hair sticking to her cheeks to get a clearer look.

His eyes blinked in surprise upon what he had discovered. "Tsunayoshi?"

Hibari's gut feeling was correct, it was the brunette. Kneeling down beside the sicken boy, the prefect clutched his shoulders and gently shook him as he called out his name. "Tsunayoshi?" His voice was filled with worry seeing that he wouldn't wake up.

Against his touch, he could feel his small body trembling slightly and he was cold. There was not an ounce of warmth in his body and quickly, Hibari tossed his umbrella to the side to shed off his jacket. He wrapped it around the boy's body and swiftly, lifted him into his arms. _He's light. _Hibari mentally thought when he picked him up.

With both feet planted on the ground, Hibari successfully held the brunette in his arms, clutching on tightly as he started dashing and heading towards his home.

It didn't take him long and he arrived at his house.

The prefect was wet, but not as wet as Tsuna. The brunette's clothes were soaked to the core and water continued to drip off the garments, slowly forming a small puddle at the entrance. His fragile body trembled uncontrollably in Hibari's arm and the prefect knew he had to warm him up soon. This was a case of mild hypothermia and the way to heal him up was to get rid of the cold.

He settled for the downstairs bathroom since it was close by and brought the brunette inside. The prefect propped Tsuna against the bathtub and wall, making sure he wouldn't slide to the floor. The boy was unconscious and he showed no signs of waking up.

Hibari prepared the bath, turning the nozzle on and letting the water run as it filled the tub up with warm water. Steam filled the air, humidifying the room. Placing his attention back on the brunette, the prefect was able to get a closer look at him now that he was underneath the light.

The shaking hadn't stopped but it lessened as his body was warming up a little. Face was flushed; nose red like Rudolph and his lips were pale.

The prefect had to get him out of the wet clothes and into the tub but he wasn't sure how to go about it though there was only one way.

Fingers pinched the ends of the ribbon and Hibari pulled it apart, tossing it to the side. Next, he tugged at the hems of the sweater vest, pulling it upwards but it was a tad difficult since it was heavy due to the water.

Unbuttoning the translucent dress shirt, Hibari peeled the garment off Tsuna's body and threw it on the pile of clothes he had created. He rolled the socks off of the boy's legs and all that was left was for his skirt and boxers.

The prefect paused for a moment before continuing to strip the boy. For a split second – just a split, Hibari was flustered but that expression quickly disappeared as he was able to regain his composure. Running his fingers around the boy's waist, he searched for the zipper to the skirt. Finding it, he pulled it down, loosening the garment around Tsuna's waist. In one go, Hibari pulled both attires down in quick succession.

Now lying before him was a naked boy. His skin was beautiful like a porcelain doll and Hibari tried to fight back the urge to just ogle. _Stay calm._ He mentally told himself. Slipping his arms around the bare body, Hibari picked him up and gently attempted to set him down in the tub.

Though, he realized that he had made a mistake seeing how hard it was. _Maybe a bath wasn't such a good idea._

The tub was quite bigger than Tsuna's body length and he couldn't very well sit him up against the wall without having him slide down due to the water otherwise, he would drown.

Making a troubled face, Hibari hissed at the situation he found himself in. There was one way he could do it, but he really didn't want to. Still, he didn't have much of a choice. Groaning loudly, Hibari stripped himself naked and once again, lifted the brunette into his arms.

Carefully, he stepped into the tub and slowly, lowered down until he was seated and immersed in the water. He positioned Tsuna so he was leaning against his chest, with legs stretched out, parallel with his own.

How embarrassing was this? Hibari couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable due to the fact that Tsuna was still unconscious and he was doing things without his permission. Not to mention, the position they were sitting in. It was just, oh god, he had to try his best to hold back. He rid his mind of any dirty thoughts and instead, imagined how the boy would react if he were to wake up right now. Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face and he chuckled softly to himself.

_If he were awake… _That would have been quite amusing. Hibari was enjoying his imaginations – how Tsuna would stammer, jump out of the tub and run away from him, or how he'd cutely blush, face becoming red as a tomato. How he would love to see that.

However, it wasn't the time to be laughing considering the brunette was sick. Fingers brushed against his forehead and tangled with his bangs as he softly played with his wet hair. His temperature was still burning hot, probably running a fever but his body was warming up, the cold dissipating.

"Tsunayoshi…" A hushed whisper escaped his lips, sweetly calling for the brunette.

"Nn…" Soft moans erupted from his lips and Hibari's eyes shot open, not expecting him to actually respond back.

"Tsunayoshi?"

His attention traveled down to the boy, watching him as he stirred in his arms, quiet murmurs echoing in the silent bathroom. "Hi-Hibari-san…" His voice was raspy and it sounded awful, making the prefect cringed from how terrible it was.

"Tsunayoshi…I'm here…" Hibari whispered as his hand searched for the brunette's.

Their fingers hooked together, intertwining as he brought it up from underneath the water. Holding his hand tightly, he squeezed it and pressed his lips against the warm skin, leaving a wet kiss.

The room fell silent, and Tsuna's consciousness slipped away once again, his body slumping against the prefect. A loud sigh swept the air as it escaped from Hibari's lips. "Damn." He had thought Tsuna was coming too but it was just the fever acting up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finally, he had finished bathing and was now in his room. The prefect dressed Tsuna in one of his pajamas since the brunette's clothes were still drying. It was slightly big but it fit just fine and now, Tsuna was resting in his bed, cocooned in many layers of blanket to keep in the warmth.

The color on his face was slowly returning, less pale but however, it was still flushed, a gentle red filling his cheeks. His fever was still high and the brunette was breathing heavily.

Hibari got a cool pack and peeled the item from its wrapper. Brushing away Tsuna's bangs, the prefect lined the cool strip across his forehead before sticking it on smoothly.

Hibari tossed the garbage out in the trash can near the bed and was finally able to take a breather as he took a seat at the edge of the bed. It was tough taking care of an unconscious boy.

Dark orbs gazed at the pained face. Eyebrows knitted together as a strained expression crept upon his face, his heart squeezing tight, a prickling pain arising. "Tsunayoshi…" He seemed to be murmuring his name endlessly – easily rolling off the tip of his tongue.

As he tenderly ran the back of his hand against Tsuna's cheek, he wondered on why the brunette was out in the rain. Why hadn't he gone home? But most importantly, why was he in female clothes? So many questions ran through his head, repeatedly playing over and over again like an endless song.

"You're too dangerous." Hibari scoffed and breathed a sigh filled with exhaustion.

While he quietly watched the resting brunette, Hibari heard clattering at the door and turned his attention to the entrance. Standing there, leaning against the doorframe was a tall man with platinum blond hair dressed in all black. Arms crossed over his chest, he stared at the prefect.

"Alaude." His older brother.

"Your infamous boyfriend?" Alaude questioned, peering over at the bedridden boy.

Hibari clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes at that inquiry. Ignoring his brother, the prefect turned his back towards the man. Alaude only smirked at that comment. Walking into the room, he went to the opposite side of where Hibari was sitting to examine the brunette.

"Hm, this child really resembles him," Alaude spoke out loud.

"Him?"

"His brother, Giotto."

Suddenly, Alaude's cell phone rang, music loudly playing from his jacket pocket. He pulled out the device and peered at the screen to see who the caller was. "Speak of the devil," and the blonde picked up the call.

"He's here."

Hibari looked at his brother as he was having a conversation with the person on the other line who he guessed was Giotto. The call lasted no longer than one minute and Alaude hung up. "He's coming," was all he said as he glanced at his brother before leaving the room.

At that bit of information, the prefect cursed to himself. _Damn._ He really wished his brother hadn't been here right now since he wanted to take care of the brunette for awhile longer. Yet, it was ruined.

An exasperated sigh swept the room as he bit back his anger, trying hard to contain himself. But really, all he had to do was look at the brunette and in an instant, his annoyance disappeared, calm washing over him.

The sides of his lips curved into a smile. It was funny how he could feel at ease from just being with Tsuna. The brunette had really gotten to him, and he wished to just take him away, make him his – only his. Sadly, that wasn't possible as many obstacles stood in his way.

"You're such a handful." Hibari whispered, chuckling quietly. Leaning forward, a kiss was delicately placed on his cheek and the prefect slipped underneath the covers to sleep beside the brunette.

_This little shouldn't hurt._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where is he?"

Giotto arrived at Alaude's home with G at his side. The blonde was out of breath and he wore a frantic expression. Standing in the doorway, he stared at Alaude who just stood there, looking at the two.

"In the room."

Another voice popped up from behind the tall man, interrupting their conversation and that was Hibari. Leading the way to his room, Giotto and G followed behind the prefect with Alaude trailing behind as well.

When they arrived at their destination, Giotto quickly brushed pass the crowd and headed for Tsuna. Sitting beside the ailing boy, the blonde's face turned sour at the horrible state his brother was in. "Tsuna…" he whispered and pressed a hand against his soft cheek.

_He's burning up._ Giotto got up to his feet and grabbed the covers, throwing it off the boy's body. Shedding his jacket off, he called for G to come over. Handing his garment to the red-head, he slipped his arms underneath Tsuna's legs and shoulders and in one swift move, lifted him up.

"Cover Tsuna," Giotto instructed.

G, who was also worried, placed the jacket over the boy's shoulders, covering him down to his thighs.

The brunette stirred in his arms and a soft groan was heard. Slowly, his eyelids lifted open and he struggled to look at the face above.

"G-Giotto-nii…" Tsuna whispered, his voice coarse.

"Tsuna?" The blonde exclaimed, surprised to see his little brother awake. "Are you ok?" He questioned, tone of voice lowering when he realized that he was a bit too loud and that he could be making the brunette feel worse.

Small hands clung onto the blonde's chest, holding on tightly to his shirt. Tsuna leaned his head in, nuzzling against the older one as he whimpered, eyes closing shut once again. It was only a brief moment when he had been awake and again, he fell back asleep.

The blonde's tense expression finally loosened up seeing that Tsuna was alright. _You silly. _Sighing softly, he clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them back up and placing his attention on his brother's savior. Staring at the prefect who leaned against the wall, wearing a rather disinterested expression, he thanked him. "Thank you," Giotto muttered.

Hibari didn't reply back, refusing to say a single word but he nodded, acknowledging the blonde. With an out-stretched arm, he revealed Tsuna's school bag in his hands as well as another bag that contained his dried clothes. Since Giotto couldn't hold onto them, G took the brunette's belongings away from the prefect.

Slowly and awkwardly, Giotto's attention traveled away from the younger one and to the older one. As he stared at the blonde, he found his eyes tearing away, trying hard to not look him square in the face. He hesitated for a moment, trying to find his voice. "…T-Thanks…Alaude." Giotto managed to say but his voice was trembling, just slightly.

"It was all Kyoya's doing," Alaude said and glimpsed back at his little brother who appeared a bit cranky. The crowd must be ruining his mood but Alaude had a feeling it was more of his time with the brunette being spoiled.

"Still… thanks. I wouldn't have known where he was..." He was holding his breath, he knew it and was surprised to find himself speaking normally, well, almost without the broken off speech.

Now that they got Tsuna in their care, Giotto and G both left Alaude's residence and got into the car with the red-head driving. It didn't take long for them to arrive back home.

"Tsu-kun!"

Nana had been waiting for Giotto in the kitchen and greeted them when she heard the door open. Her face glowed with relief when she saw her youngest son despite the fact that he looked like he was on the verge of death. She had been worried sick when she couldn't contact him earlier – in fact, all of them were.

"I'll take him to his room." Giotto said, smiling lightly in hopes of calming down his mother's nerves.

"I'll bring up the medicine then." Her face finally softened, shoulders slumping and she scurried off to the kitchen.

Giotto headed up the stairs with his best friend trailing behind. Upon reaching Tsuna's room, the blonde carefully tucked the brunette into his bed and put another blanket on top to make sure that he stayed warm.

A hand pressed against his face, feeling the temperature and it was still the same – hot.

"Here's the medicine."

G was given a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water from Nana to give to Giotto. The blonde took it from his best friend and holding it in his hands; he wandered what he should do with it. "Should I try waking him up?"

"Yeah," G responded and took back the items.

Resting a hand against Tsuna's side, Giotto gently shook him, trying to wake him up but to no avail, the brunette stayed asleep - in a deep slumber. "He's not going to wake up."

"Then what are you going to do?" G inquired.

"…there's always mouth feeding?" Giotto suggested, raising a brow in question.

The red-head sighed at the comment and eyed the blonde suspiciously. "Giotto…you're not thinking of…"

"N-no! Of course not! What are you thinking?" Giotto was quick to reject the idea, defending himself.

"Really?" Scarlet red orbs sternly glared at the blonde who was puffing out a cheek.

"Don't give me that look. Do you want to do it?"

"No! Geez Giotto!" And he sighed loudly at Giotto's ridiculous idea.

Since the red-head's hands were occupied, he used his foot and kicked the blonde in the shin. "G!" Giotto returned the favor and slapped him on the chest. G's hand shook and the water spilled a little from the cup, wetting a spot on the carpet.

"Smooth move."

Giotto just glared at his best friend. "I guess we'll just let him take it when he wakes up." He snatched the cup and bottle of pills away from the red-head and placed it on Tsuna's desk.

"Oh, his bag." Taking notice of the backpack on the floor, G picked it up and handed it to the blonde.

Giotto took the bag from his hold and dropped to the floor, just sitting in the middle of the room. The red-head imitated his movements and sat right next to him. Red orbs watched as the blonde unzipped the bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for his phone." With a hand rummaging through, he searched through the mess of things until his fingers felt something small and hard – most likely the item he was looking for.

"Found it." Gripping onto the cell phone, he pulled it out.

With a thumb pressed against the bottom of the device, Giotto flipped it open and found that the screen did not light up. His thumb moved over to the end button and he held down on it, still, the cell phone did not turn on. He continued to mess with it and yet, it wasn't working. "It's broken."

"It probably got wet." Extending an arm towards the blonde, he motioned for him to hand the device over and he did.

"It's no wonder he didn't pick up no matter how much we called." Eyebrows contorted, a sigh left his lips, frustrated.

"It's a good thing you called Alaude…though I know it was hard for you." Eyes peered at the blonde as he said that, checking to see if there was a change of expression on his face before he put his attention back on the cell phone in his hands.

"…Well, I thought he might be with Kyoya," Giotto meekly spoke. He didn't want to admit that his brother was out with the prefect but it was a possibility so he took his chances. "How did Kyoya even find Tsuna…"

"Who knows? I doubt that Tsuna would even know what happened when he wakes up."

"That's true. We'll just have to ask when he wakes up tomorrow."

Small fits of coughing echoed in the room and interrupted their conversation – actions coming to a stop. Both heads jerked towards the direction the brunette was in and quickly, they got up to his feet and rushed to Tsuna's bedside.

"Tsuna?"

Giotto's hand gently brushed against his brother's face, cupping his cheek delicately. "Tsuna?" He called out once more.

The boy continued to cough and G automatically went to get the water from the desk. "Hey…" Giotto's voice was quivering, worried about his little brother.

Slowly, Tsuna's eyelids lifted open, his eyes rolling back as they lay upon the blonde looming over him. "G-Giotto-nii?" He whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Tsuna! You're awake."

"T-Thirsty…" he could barely speak.

"O-Ok. I have water here. Can you swallow? I'm going to give you some Tylenol."

Tsuna nodded to the question and he felt Giotto slowly prop him up against his chest. G brought the pill over and placed it in between Tsuna's lips. With just a finger, he pushed the small object inside and handed Giotto the cup.

The blonde placed the cup at the bottom of Tsuna's lips and slowly, tilted it upwards, careful to not spill the water. The boy drank, only taking in a few sips before he pushed away. Giotto placed his little brother back in his spot and pulled the covers up to his neck to make sure he was completely covered.

Tsuna's eyelids fell down, closing and he drifted into slumber once again. Giotto breathed a sigh of relief and a smile crept upon his lips, thankful to know that he was alright.

"I'm guessing we're going to sleep in here," G said, interrupting Giotto's brotherly moment.

"You just read my mind."

"Yeah, I'm a pro at that." G said, smirking.

And the two left the room to retrieve their sleeping materials.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

So, Hibari didn't take advantage of Tsuna and Tsuna was knocked out cold, except for those few times where he sort of woke up so sadly, we didn't get to see his reaction. I know some of you would love to see Hibari taking advantage of Tsuna, but, I felt like he shouldn't. ^^; But, they got some skin on skin action~

And, Alaude and Giotto meet, finally. ^^; Awkward much?

Anyways, Tsuna's now in safe hands, back with his dear brother and G. Though, poor Hibari, couldn't stay with Tsuna. Too bad for him.

_Spoiler for Chapter Thirteen_ Tsuna's recovery and he meets Mukuro.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter~ I'll update soon once again.


	13. Chapter Thirteen has recovery

Ah. Man. I'm surprised I got this chapter out. [Been watching One Piece non-stop, can't get enough lol] But anyways, here it is. Quite long-ish :)

**Sugar Dawn** They do but I won't say anymore. Hibari is Tsuna's savior~  
**Raven T** Thank you!  
**ezcapst1st **Hibari would because he's so loving to the people he likes. I also think that Giotto would have done it too if G wasn't there. Naughty brother.  
**Kichou **Thank you~ He so is a gentlemen. Haha, yes, skin on skin action.  
**Reaper of Darkness** OH NO! *helps you* lol, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And about those two, there's something about them. You'll see later.  
**ladysakura143 **Haha, yes, Hibari's on a roll. Mukuro better step it up. Hehe, Giotto's just a little wary. You'll see later.  
**Hanori Shiki** Mhm, Hibari not taking advantage of him is sweet. Hehe thank you very much! Aw, yeah, I happened to find that picture randomly and ogled so hard when I saw it. So cute. LOL. I like your random fact because it's so true.  
**Mel-Chama** Oh man, Mukuro is predictable, isn't he? Thank you! Ah yes, and poor Tsuna.  
**DatAznKid** HAHA. Yes, it is. Sadly, they didn't do anything but that's ok!  
**Narutopokefan** Hehe, poor Hibari. His Tsuna got taken away. Hehe, you'll see in this chapter~  
**animebaka14** lol~ he could but he didn't ^^. Haha, Giotto and Alaude…well, that's a secret.  
**Orcux** I'm glad you liked the chapter. LOL, haha, no M-rated stuff there. ^^; And thank you!  
**Ookami Fuu** LOL. Kufufufu, yes, I am evil~~  
**AngelDono** Hehe, Tsuna so would be hyperventilating. Imagine if he woke up and found himself like that. Oh Mukuro, what will you do?~  
**Breathless02** Mhm, I see your point. It would be good. Hibari…you're such a loner _; Haha, yes, that's true too. Hehe, thank you! I'm happy you like it. Who doesn't love an overprotective big brother named Giotto ^^  
**Horizons Fanfare** Haha, Hibari does. ^^ He doesn't want to hurt poor Tsuna but lol, yes, it would have been hot to have that happen. Mukuro's part, well, you'll see~

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **has recovery.

Eyelids slowly flickered open and Tsuna woke up. His body felt sluggish and he groaned softly as he twisted in his bed. Peering up at the ceiling, he noticed that this was his room. _How did I get here? _He tried to sit up but felt his head throb in pain. Lying back down, he sighed and turned his body away from the wall.

His eyes blinked in surprise at what he found. On the floor below him were his brother and G, huddled together underneath one blanket, sleeping. _W-Why are they here?_

Tsuna was confused. All he knew was that he was caught in the rain and he was waiting it out and after that, everything was a blur. Now somehow, he was back in his room. There was a lot of information missing and it was messing with his memory.

Rustling was heard and Tsuna stared at the sleeping figure closest to him. He watched as the patch of blonde hair moved around, Giotto's body turning to face him. Their eyes met and a look of surprise passed through sky blue orbs. "T-Tsuna!"

Giotto jumped to his feet, startling his best friend who twitched from the loud noise and went over to Tsuna.

G, confused, groggily sat up, back hunched as he eyed his best friend who was totally awake. He rubbed at his eyes, still sleepy and decided to just let the blonde handle this. He was about to lie back on his pillow when he heard his name being called.

"Fine," the red-head mumbled, getting up.

"How are you feeling?" Giotto asked.

"I-I'm fine. U-Um…what happened?" Tsuna questioned, his voice sounding awfully husky.

"You were sick," Giotto said as he touched the brunette's forehead, feeling his temperature. It had definitely gone down overnight but he was still slightly a little warm but he looked a lot better. Tsuna's face was filled with color and his voice no longer sounded weak though still hoarse.

Sniffling, Tsuna rubbed at his nose and cleared his mucus filled throat. "I-I was? H-How did I get here?"

"Long story. I'll tell you once I get some food in you. I don't think you ate at all yesterday," Giotto said, smiling.

"Ok."

"Hey kiddo, feeling alright?" The red-head came up from behind Giotto to check up on the brunette, now that he was about half awake.

"Still a little sick…" He mumbled and turned his head to meet with G.

G's lips curved into a smile and gently, he ruffled his hair playfully. "I'm glad you're ok though." A gentle pink colored Tsuna's cheek, a little happy.

"Alright, let's get you to the shower," Giotto intervened and said.

Tsuna nodded and slowly unwound the blankets covering him, rising up. _Wait. This isn't mine. _The brunette stared down at his attire and surely, this was not his pajamas. He usually wore a simple t-shirt and shorts or pants to sleep. It couldn't have belonged to Giotto either because it wasn't oddly large on the brunette and his brother was a lot taller than he was. "G-Giotto-nii…this belongs to?"

"Hm?" Giotto stared at his brother and noticed that he was looking at his clothes. "O-Oh. That. I-It's…Hibari's."

_Eh? Hibari-san's? W-Why…?_

"Like I said, I'll explain…so, go shower." Giotto said, shooing his brother away. "W-wait. Maybe I should go with you. You might faint again."

"Giotto." G's tone of voice changed from one filled with concern to seriousness.

"I was kidding."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want him to faint…" The blonde pouted, turning to look at his best friend with a frown.

"I-I won't pass out..." Tsuna spoke up, breaking their argument. "I'm fine."

Giotto eyed Tsuna, making sure that he wasn't lying. Honesty was reflected in his brown orbs and the blonde sighed. "Ok." The brunette swung a leg over the side of the bed and with the help of Giotto and G; he was guided to the bathroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna was given Giotto and G's side of the story about how they were searching for him and ended up finding him at Hibari's house. Everything before that was unknown and only the prefect would know.

"So, I passed out and Hibari-san happened to find me," Tsuna said.

"Yeah. Where did you go anyways?" Now it was time for the brunette to explain things.

Seated at the kitchen table, they were having breakfast. Nana had made soup for her son since it should help him recover faster and eating something warm would make him feel better.

"I-I went to the bookstore. Then I met Yamamoto and went to his house. When I left, it started to rain so I stood underneath something to block it out. A-After that, I don't remember."

"I guess you'll just have to ask Hibari about that," Giotto said, not all too happy about that.

_I have no choice but to._

After they finished eating, Tsuna was forced to take more medicine before he was allowed to leave the kitchen. He did since he hated being sick and quickly headed to his room before the two men could follow him.

There were a few things he was worried about, the uniform and his books. Luckily, his uniform was still there. They were in a bag and it looked liked his brother had not gone through it yet which was a huge relief. As he was taking a look at the clothes in the bag, a though occurred. _If Hibari-san found me then that means…!_

Doubling over, Tsuna rubbed his face, realizing what the prefect had just seen him in. _What will he think of me now? _A loud sigh escaped his lips, dejected. He couldn't believe that it happened. The one thing he had been trying to hide from everyone, especially Hibari, had been found out. And he was sure that there was more to hear from the prefect that would totally embarrass him to no end.

Groaning loudly, he tied a knot on the bag and tossed it into his closet so that it would stay hidden and his brother or anyone else wouldn't see it. Scanning his eyes around the room, he searched for his school bag and found it sitting near his chair.

Tsuna grabbed onto the draps and dragged his bag from underneath the desk. He took a look inside and pulled out the books he had purchased frowned at what he saw. The books were wet, edges crinkled and parts of the words on the pages were blurred. _What luck._ Really, his luck was just no good today. As he was mouring over his loss, he wasn't aware of the intruder at the door.

"Tsuna?" A voice popped in, interrupting his thoughts.

Startled, Tsuna almost dropped his books to the floor. Hurriedly, he stuffed them back in his bag and pushed it underneath his desk.

"Hey. Feeling better now?" Giotto asked. He walked towards his brother and crouched down right next to him.

"You've asked me that like ten times now," Tsuna mumbled, feeling his brother's hand against his face.

"I'm just worried." Giotto said, smiling gently.

"I know." Tsuna said. "O-Oh. U-Um, where's my phone?"

Giotto's eyes widen at that question as he brought his arm back to his side and chuckled softly. "About that…it's broken."

"Eh?" Tsuna frowned. It's not like he had many contacts on there but it was something important. It was after all, the only thing that connected him with the prefect.

"No worries. I'll get you a new one," Giotto said and ruffled his hair, hoping to cheer him up. The sad face was tearing at his heart.

"…Can we go today?" Tsuna knew he was asking too much but he really wanted to get it.

"You're still sick."

"I'm ok to go out though." He was determined to get his phone since Tsuna needed it just in case Hibari would call or text or something, not that he really expected him to but it was a precaution.

"But-" Giotto protested but was stopped.

"It's fine. I'll drive," G said, interrupting the two. Standing at the door, he shook his keys, the metal clattering against one another.

Tsuna stared at the blonde with pleading eyes until Giotto gave in. He sighed loudly, grumbling. "Ok. Get dressed and we'll go."

"Yes!" The brunette chirped like a five year old who just received a present. He rushed to his closet and searched for some clothes to quickly put on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna hadn't gotten a new cell phone in about three years and he was actually excited to see the new models. There was such a wide variety and not to mention, they were more high-tech now. He was so excited despite the fact that he was sick.

"Tsuna seems so happy," G said as he watched the brunette wander away from the two to explore.

"Yeah. I tried getting him a new one a while ago but he said the one he had was fine," Giotto said. Shoving his hands into his pocket, his lips slowly curved into a smile, happy as he watched his brother walking from one table to another.

"He's too much of a good boy."

"Yeah." Giotto agreed. It was a good and a bad thing but Tsuna was Tsuna.

The brunette played around with the displayed phones, testing to see if they were to his liking or not. All of them were appealing but none that really stood out until he came upon one in his favorite color.

The cell phone was orange mixed with a tint of black. It wasn't just like any orange, this one really stood out and it was metallic as well, sparkling. It was a rectangular phone, a flip and it had LED lighting on the front. It was sort of like his old one but the screen was touch and it could be closed and flipped sideways. Also, the keypad lighting was orange and so was the outline of the phone. The theme related to the color of the device. Pink had pink and blue had blue lighting.

_This is so cool! _The brunette was thrilled.

"Did you find one you want?" His brother questioned, coming up from beside him.

"This one," Tsuna said and pointed at the orange object.

"Oh. This is nice and it's your favorite color plus…waterproof." He said while reading the description placed next to the device.

Giotto picked up the one on display and tested it out, deciding to see if it was good enough or not. "Hm. It's simple to use. I like it." Giotto set the phone back down and searched the area for someone to help him.

"Um, excuse me," The blonde called for one of the workers that was about to pass by them. He grabbed a hold of the clerk and began talking to them, negotiating a few things.

It looked like he was getting his choice. Tsuna was happy but when he looked at the price tag, his eyes widen. It was far too expensive to get and the boy tugged at his brother's arm. "G-Giotto-nii…"

"What?" He asked, turning his attention to Tsuna. "They're getting the phone for you."

"I-I don't want it."

"Eh? Why not?"

"B-Because…it's too expensive."

At that comment, the blonde chuckled to himself. "Don't worry about that. You deserve a new one."

"B-But-"

"Listen to your brother." G placed a hand on top of the brunette's head. "Be a little selfish for once," he said and messed with his brown locks.

"Wah!"

G laughed at the masterpiece he created but ran his fingers through the locks, untangling the mess and fixing it back to normal.

"Don't worry about it."

"B-But."

"No buts."

Tsuna still felt bad despite the fact that it was his brother who was paying for it. But he couldn't argue against him and it was his own fault for not checking the price first. He took note of that and next time, he won't make the same mistake twice.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna received his brand new phone, fully activated and ready to use. He was sitting in the back seat, playing with his phone with G driving the vehicle.

They had one more pit stop to make before heading home and that was the department store. G had to get a part for his laptop and hoped that Tsuna didn't mind. The boy was ok with it since the red-head was always so kind to him.

"I'll wait here." Tsuna said, sitting in the food court area.

"Are you sure?" Giotto questioned, eyeing him.

"Yes."

"You're ok?"

Coughing a little, Tsuna nodded, sniffling. His nose was a little stuffy and he still had the coughs every now and then but other than that, he wasn't feeling too bad, just a bit cold. Giotto sighed, hesitant to leave the boy alone. He could stay but he also had something he wanted to buy. "Ok. Just call if anything happens."

"Ok."

Tsuna sat down at one of the empty tables and watched as his brother and best friend walked away from him, heading towards the escalator. The department store was new and quite big. Namimori had really expanded and added new construction to the area, like, this building he was in.

With his phone in hand, the brunette was still playing with his device, still getting used to the new system since it was different than his old phone. _I wonder if you can download games. _He was really enjoying himself, that is, until someone interrupted him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! What a coincidence meeting you here."

There was only one person who ever called him by his full name with the suffix –kun. It was Mukuro.

"M-Mukuro…" Tsuna whispered, voice husky and teared his attention away from his cell phone to look at the blue haired standing in front of him.

Mukuro pulled out a chair in front and sat down, face to face with the brunette. The last time they met was a few days ago when they ate at that restaurant until Tsuna ran away because of his brother.

"U-uh…W-Why are you here?" He had a bit of trouble finding his words since he wasn't expecting a visit from Mukuro.

"Just browsing. Also, I was hoping to see you." Smiling, Mukuro's attention lay upon the orange object in Tsuna's hand.

"Is that a cell phone?"

"Eh? This? Y-Yeah, it is. I just got it…"

"Oya?" Mukuro looked a little surprised. "It's nice. May I see it?"

The brunette fidgeted in his seat, a little hesitant about giving it to Mukuro. But, there was no harm in doing so. He agreed and nodded his hand while slowly handing the blue-haired his precious item. "Here."

Mukuro took the object from the boy and twirled it around in his hands, examining the cell phone. He flipped it open a few times, checking the display screen while also messing around with the LED lights. The brunette watched as Mukuro's beautiful orbs glisten with intrigue, his fingers tapping on the keypads. _What is he doing?_

Suddenly, Tsuna felt a tickle in his throat, an itch arising. Taking small breaths, he tried to rid himself of the abrasive feeling but it failed. A hand pressed against his neck, clutching on tightly as he cast his eyes down at the table, face writhing in pain.

The blue haired across from him was too occupied with his new toy and didn't notice Tsuna's pale face.

_Ugh. This hurts._ No longer able to suppress the tingle rubbing against the inside of his throat, he burst into a coughing fit. Catching Mukuro's attention, the blue-haired jerked his head up, eyes upon the boy.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Worry bubbled inside his stomach as he jumped to the brunette's side. With a hand on his back, Mukuro gently ran it down and then back up, rinsing and repeating the process. He tried to soothe down his coughs and gradually, it lessened.

Tsuna had his hands over his mouth to block out the loudness of his coughs. He was getting stares from people surrounding him and it made the boy self-conscious. "W-Water…" he mumbled.

"I'll get some. Just stay here."

Tsuna nodded, acknowledging the blue-haired and watched as he left his side. Shortly, Mukuro returned with a bottle of water. Twisting the cap, he popped it open and handed it to the brunette. Hands shaky, the boy gripped onto the plastic cylinder with both hands and downed the water.

The coolness of the water helped to relieve his throat and he felt better. Looking at the bottle, there was just a little bit left. Tsuna was going to finish it but stopped when he felt a finger brush the tears glistening at the corner of his eyes.

Pink tickled his cheeks, and Tsuna leaned away from the touch."T-Thanks," he stuttered.

"Kufufufu, are you ok now?" His laughter was baffling but there was a tint of worry.

"I-I'm fine," He coughed out, voice more nasally than earlier.

"Are you sick?" Mukuro asked, just taking notice of it now.

"A-A little." Fingers fumbled around on the cold surface, searching for the cap as he kept his gaze on the blue-haired. "Um, sorry for the trouble."

"Oya?" Lips curtsied into a smile. "It's nothing. I wouldn't want you dying."

_D-Dying? _That was a harsh tone but Mukuro probably meant brunette broke his stare away and looked down at the bottle he was attempting to cap.

Shoulders tensed when he felt a finger wrap around his own, intertwining. His hand was lifted away from the bottle and something was thrust into his palm. "Your cell phone."

Why did that move seem so alluring? Why was Mukuro being sexy just handing back his stuff? Cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink, and he sniffled, hand recoiling back to his side. "T-Thank you."

"It's yours after all."

"Mukuro-sama!" A voice resounded from afar, echoing in the distance. Both heads turned to face the direction the beautiful tenor came from. It was familiar and Tsuna had an idea of who it belonged to. It was Chrome, standing next to a stranger with sea green hair wearing a dull expression. The boy tilted his head in curiosity, wondering who it was.

A quiet and disheartened sigh was heard and Tsuna looked at the blue-haired. "I have to go Tsunayoshi-kun."

"A-Ah ok."

A mischievous smile crept up Mukuro's lips and leaning in, he stole a kiss from Tsuna on the cheeks. He watched as a scarlet red colored his beautiful face. Amused at his reaction, the blue-haired chuckled. "Good-bye Tsunayoshi-kun."

"M-Mukuro!"

Orbs reflected with astonishment and Tsuna clutched his contaminated cheek, feeling the warmth radiate. _H-He's so dangerous._ Every time he encountered Mukuro, he'd always be caught off-guard despite the fact that Tsuna made sure to be wary of his actions. It never worked.

As he was busily staring at Mukuro, watching him from behind as he headed towards his friends, there was a voice calling out to him. He thought he heard his name —once, twice — and finally peered up when he felt a shadow blocking his light. His eyes caught sight of two colors — blonde and red. "G-Giotto-nii."

"I was calling for you. Are you feeling alright?" Blue orbs reflected with worry, eyebrows furrowed as the blonde stared at the younger one.

"I-I'm fine."

"You're a little red Tsuna," G commented as he leaned in to get a closer look at his face.

"I-I'm fine!" The brunette leaned away, distancing himself. _Too close._

"Ok, but just in case," Giotto pressed his forehead against Tsuna's, feeling his body temperature. "Hm, you're kind of warm." Unraveling the scarf that encircled his neck, the blonde placed it on his brother, wrapping it around the boy until it snuggled his neck. "Are you hungry?"

They had been out for a little while and the cell phone activation took a little longer than expected due to the large amount of people occupying the store and their network having a few issues. It just had to be a busy day.

"A little."

"Then, let's grab a bite to eat?" G suggested, stealing Giotto's line away from him as the blonde's mouth dipped, the words caught at the tip of his tongue.

"Ok." Tsuna was fine with whatever they wanted to do since he had nothing else going on.

"Alright. I say we get sushi," G suggested.

"W-What?" _Not Yamamoto's place is it?_

"Should we go to Takeshi's place?" Giotto questioned, looking at his best friend.

"Course, best sushi in town."

_I was afraid so._ It's not that Tsuna didn't want to see the dark-haired, he was just a little embarrassed and wasn't sure if he could handle the pressure. _I-it should be ok._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After returning from their adventure, G had dropped the brothers off at their home and headed back to his place. Tsuna went up to his room, free to do some things on his own while his brother was busy upgrading his graphic card and supply system for his computer.

Luckily for him, they didn't encounter the baseball player since he was out with Gokudera. It was a relief for the brunette to not be put in an awkward position.

There wasn't much for Tsuna to do. He had planned on reading the new books he bought but they were ruined due to the rain. As he was listlessly walking around his room, looking for something to do, a shiver crawled up his back and Tsuna trembled from the chill. His vision slowly grew blurry as his mind was clouded with haze. Feeling a little woozy, the brunette stumbled over to his bed, legs a bit wobbly and uncoiled the blankets. He climbed in, cocooning himself against the warmth.

"Tsuna?" A head full of blonde hair popped into the room. "Sleeping?" He questioned when he found a lump on the bed.

"Feeling a little cold…" Tsuna murmured as he twisted around in the sheets to look at his brother.

"Do you want to take some medicine?" Giotto asked as he walked towards the desk where the pills sat.

"No…" The brunette disliked taking pills and usually avoided them when he could.

"You're taking it." Giotto demanded in a stern tone as he uncapped the small bottle, pouring a single pill onto his palm. Staying silent, the brunette only let out a sigh, unable to go against his brother.

Music started playing, catching Giotto's attention. It was Tsuna's cell phone, prancing around on the desk as it vibrated loudly. Picking up the device, he looked at the LED lights flashing in orange. "Tsuna, you have a call."

"From who?" He groggily asked.

"Mukuro heart. Well, the symbol heart after the name. Who is this?" Raising a brow, Giotto wondered who this 'Mukuro' was. He knew most of the younger one's friends so this name didn't register in his memory.

"E-Eh?"

The brunette tried getting out of his bed but Giotto quickly walked over and pushed him back down gently. "Stay," he demanded and handed him the phone.

Staring at the screen, Tsuna couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was just as Giotto said. The blue-haired had apparently entered his own contact information into Tsuna's cell phone and also made a caller ID icon for himself as well. Flipping the phone, the brunette's brown orbs widen, surprised at what he saw.

_I can't believe he took a picture of himself. _It was Mukuro posing with a peace sign and smile on his face. The call ended without the brunette answering. "You didn't pick it up." Giotto said.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'll call later." Tsuna lied through his teeth. No way was he actually going to give Mukuro a call. The brunette didn't have the boldness to.

Sighing, he shut his phone and dropped it to his side as it rest in the crinkles of his blanket. The brunette was unsure of what to think about but it didn't matter as he found himself drifting into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Whew. So Tsuna's doing ok. Mukuro, yes, as some may have guessed, likes to 'randomly' appear in the shops wherever Tsuna is. And, haha, he left a small kiss. AND LOL, oh Mukuro, your LED :)

Sadly, the absence of 1827 though, the last chapter was dedicated to them so it's ok. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^

_Spoiler for Chapter Fourteen…_

Finally, they meet – Mukuro and Hibari.

Excited? I bet so because after 13 chapters, they finally meet. Woot~ Look forward to it. And thank you for reading and reviewing everyone. ^^


	14. Chapter Fourteen has meetings

**Zenc-zenc** Thanks. I'm happy you're enjoying the story.  
**ezcap1st **Mukuro so does. Mhm, the phone is pretty nice. I had a picture of what I was trying to describe but seems like I lost it. ^^;  
**ladysakura143** Tsuna will be totally red when he finds out. Oh Mukuro, you better watch out. Having both Giotto and Hibari after you isn't a really good thing.  
**Anello di Tempest** Aw no. I enjoy reading your reviews. Thank you. Haha, yes, Mukuro would do that.  
**Sugar Dawn** Mhm, Tsuna's phone is neat. I had a picture but I lost it. Boo~.  
**natcat5** Well, I'm sorry for the lack of 6927 but this is an 1827 story with 6927 on the side. ^^; I'm sorry if the pairings were misleading in a way since you do prefer 6927 over 1827. But I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thank you for reading.  
**Hanori Shiki** LOL. Ah, yes, Tsuna's phone has all the hot boys numbers. Lucky him. Ogle is like, staring or gazing at. ^^ Aw. I love One Piece SO SO much as much as I love KHR but I agree, KHR has better art. ^^ And of course, the many many possible pairings and 1827 love.  
**animebaka14** No worries. It's going to start picking up. ^^  
**Breathless02** LOL AW. You find Mukuro cute? Haha, I'm happy. LOL, he would be an overprotective brother. ^^  
**Kichou** LOL. Oh man, they would love seeing those pictures of Tsuna. ^^. Oh man, if Hibari did one…man, I wouldn't know what it would be or IF he would even make one. Haha, well, you'll see what happens.  
**AngelDono** Tsuna's a cutie no matter what. Oh god, Giotto would like hunt Mukuro down. Mhm, two love rivals~  
**Horizons Fanfare** Thank you~ I'm happy you like the story! It was a bit slow at first but it shall pick up ^^. Mukuro is a sly one~  
**Orcux** LOL. Oh man, previews are killing you~~ ^^;  
**Narutopokefan **Mukuro reached his goal! Getting Tsuna's number. :)  
**DatAznKid **lols, yes, MUKUROO~~  
**ReaperofDarkness** Haha, I love Fran too. I think he's so funny and cute. And wow, yes, you need a new phone. ^^ Thank you~  
**Mel-Chama** Woot! Thank you~~. Don't worry, there's more 6927 moments.  
**XxMissR27ShootingStarxX **Hehe, thank you for reading and I'm happy you are liking the story thus far. LOL, well, you know, I guess I am leaning more towards that. Hehe well, Mukuro does seem a little suspicious but you'll just have to read on. Mukuro will be in and out of the story. ^^  
**yukishira **Thank you. Yep, they finally meet each other :)  
**iLoli **Thank you! I'm happy that you like it!  
**Lilspring** Yeah, Tsuna should just stay home :) Haha, yes, go Hibari!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **has meetings.

Tsuna really hates it when his brother becomes over-protective. Even though it was his fault for giving the blonde a scare, it wasn't intentional. But because of that little incident, Giotto was going to be on guard with him. That being — driving him to school every day.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as the brunette stared at the figure before him.

"I can walk," Tsuna argued.

"You can't." Giotto retorted, smiling. With his back leaning against the door, the blonde blocked the entrance to their house.

"I'm feeling better…" Tsuna mumbled.

"No you're not." With a stern look, the older one glared him down, seeing pass his lie.

"…I am." Truthfully, he wasn't all that well to attend school but he had to go. Plus, he wanted to see Hibari and ask him about that day and there was only one way to get out of the house which was to lie about himself being healthier. "Can I at least walk home?"

"Well," Giotto paused before continuing. "Yes since I have work."

Tsuna beamed with joy knowing he got a little freedom from that. He didn't want to bother his brother nor did he want him babysitting either since the brunette may have other things to do.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Standing in front of his classroom door, Tsuna took a few deep breaths, readying himself to face Yamamoto. He still didn't know how he should react and hoped that their relationship remained the same.

"Yo Tsuna!"

"Wah!" Frightened, Tsuna yelled.

"I didn't mean to scare you! Sorry Tsuna," Yamamoto nervously apologized.

"N-No. I-I was just thinking about something and you caught me off guard, its fine."

"Are you sick? Your voice is a little hoarse." Yamamoto questioned, his face filled with worry as he took notice of the change in his tone.

Tsuna's throat had been a little swollen ever since the day he had fallen sick. And whenever he spoke, it sounded like his nose was plugged. The brunette disliked the sound of his nasally voice but it would go away in time.

"Yeah…I am."

"I hope you get better." That same smile radiated from the dark-haired's face and Tsuna could feel that their friendship remained the same. He felt a weight lift off his shoulder and sighed with relief.

"Tsu-"

"Tenth!"

Yamamoto was about to say something but got interrupted by no one other than their silver-haired friend, Gokudera. Popping up from behind the two, he shoved his way, pushing the baseball player to the side as he took over the place next to the brunette.

"How are you tenth?" Gokudera chirped, a little too excited even though it was morning.

"I'm fine Gokudera. Y-You seem a little happy."

"T-Tenth!" The silver-haired gasped. "W-What's wrong with your voice?"

"Oh. I-I'm sick."

"What? You're sick? We need to take you to the infirmary!" Gokudera shouted and was about to lift the boy into his arms.

"N-No!" _Not again!_

"You three. You're being loud. I'm going to bite you all to death."

_That voice? It's H-Hibari-san! _Shifting his gaze away from the silver-haired, his eyes met with intense orbs that quickly softened for a split second. "Tsunayoshi," the prefect murmured.

"H-Hibari-san."

Without any further words, the prefect turned away, leaving the three speechless._ W-What was that? _It seemed like Hibari had left because of Tsuna or was the brunette just imaging things? He wasn't quite sure._ I-I need to talk to him._ Though, that would have to wait until later.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lunch time rolled around and Tsuna was already out of the classroom right before the teacher could even dismiss the students.

"Eh? T-Tenth!" Gokudera, saddened, watched as the brunette disappeared from his sight. "I-I was going to ask him to have lunch together since we haven't lately."

"Haha, he probably has things to do. Don't be so sad Gokudera," Yamamoto said, walking up behind the baseball player.

"I'm not. Geez!" The silver-haired growled as he stormed towards the door with the dark-haired trailing behind.

Tsuna was desperate to see the prefect. He needed some answers to these questions playing over and over in his head like a broken radio. Arriving at the disciplinary committee room, the boy peered inside to check if Hibari was there or not. To his surprise, he wasn't.

_Eh? Hibari-san is usually in there. Maybe he's patrolling? _Lips drooped into a frown, disappointed. He could have sent a text of some sort but he had lost all contacts on his cell phone. Sighing, he wondered if he should just search for him though that would be hard since the school is quite big. However, at that thought, a light bulb lit, and an idea came to mid.

Tsuna went to the spot that marked the change in their relationship. Or could he really call it a relationship? It wasn't like they were dating but they weren't really friends either. _I'm not really sure what we are. _Confused, the brunette decided to think about that later and concentrated on finding the prefect.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna called out, his voice echoing. But there was no answer. There was just the zephyr, brushing at the leaves as they danced.

The brunette had really thought he could find the prefect on the roof but he didn't. A cool breeze tickled Tsuna's face and he shivered, a chill coursing through his body. He closed the door shut and walked down the stairs, almost slipping on the last few steps.

Checking his clock, he had about thirty minutes left until lunch was over. He possibly couldn't sit still and go through the rest of class without being anxious so he decided to find the prefect.

Tsuna searched high and low, and there were no signs of the prefect. He had thought that he would have been able to find Hibari but he underestimated himself. The school was far too big and there was limited access to some places. Still, he had to be in the premises of the school, just, the brunette didn't know where. He had even searched the third-year floor which he felt really awkward going to.

Sighing loudly, Tsuna leaned against the wall, tired out from the walking and running. Not to mention, his throat was acting up and he really needed to hydrate him. Small fits of coughing erupted from the boy's lips as he crouched down, huddling against the wall.

_Maybe I shouldn't have run around too much. _A sharp pain jolted at his head as he was taking deep breaths to soothe his esophagus. Closing his eyes, Tsuna covered his face as he tried to make the pain go away.

"Oya? Is that Tsunayoshi-kun?"

_Eh?_ "M-Mukuro? W-What are you doing here?" Opening his eyes, Tsuna tilted his head back to stare at the figure hovering over him.

"Kufufufu. Looking for you of course." Reaching out a hand, Mukuro gestured for the boy to grab on. Fidgeting around, Tsuna hesitated as his eyes flickered back and forth between those mysterious orbs and his beautiful hand.

A few seconds passed by and the blue-haired continued to wait, having no intentions of backing out. Slowly, his right hand inched forward, moving at the speed of a turtle. Fingers grazed against Mukuro's palm, tickling his skin.

Lips curved into a smirk, and the blue-haired clutched onto the brunette's hand, intertwining their fingers. With a strong tug, he pulled the boy up to his feet. Brown eyes were absorbed with the hand, and he stumbled once – twice – before he felt an arm wrap around his stomach.

Bright red scattered across his cheeks as his body tensed from the touch. _Oh my god. T-This is embarrassing!_

Tsuna tilted his head back and their eyes met. _Wah! _A shiver crawled up his spine, causing him to flinch as he tried to turn away but his whole body froze when he felt a hand gently touch his cheek. "M-Mukuro!"

"Oya. Tsunayoshi-kun, you're feeling a little warm," The blue-haired said and smile, his face radiating with warmth.

"O-Oh? Am I?" _Am I really?_

Tsuna wasn't too sure whether his body temperature was any different or not considering he was really in a weird situation at the moment. Mukuro had his arm tightly wrapped around his waist, holding the brunette close to his body.

"Mukuro…can you let go?" Tsuna questioned, lowering his eyes down to his chest and stared at the blue-haired strange military design shirt.

"No."

"W-why?"

"No."

"But-"

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you didn't pick up my call."

_Oh!_ "I'm sorry." Tsuna had forgotten that he ignored Mukuro's call the other day and never did get the chance to get back to him though it was more of him not having the courage to do so. It would have been awkward since the brunette wasn't very good at keeping up a conversation with the blue-haired.

Silence swept the air surrounding them and Tsuna was left deep in thought. He didn't have a good enough reason to give other than telling him up front that he ignored it. But, that might hurt Mukuro's feelings so Tsuna kept his lips sealed and didn't answer.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…tell me." Mukuro gently questioned, digging his slender and long fingers into Tsuna's hair, delicately brushing through.

A light pink colored the boy's cheek, blushing from the gesture. Reflexively, he pushed his palms against Mukuro's chest and tried to back out of his hold but the blue-haired only tightened his grip around Tsuna, refusing to let go. He was so embarrassed that he wanted to get away but couldn't.

"L-Let go!"

"Tell me first then I'll let go."

"Mukuro…!" Tsuna exclaimed, still struggling to break free.

"What are you doing?" A voice popped up from nowhere, interrupting the two and grabbing their attentions. Tsuna's whole body froze and he felt a chill course through his body. He knew that voice, it was all too obvious to him and right now, he just wanted to run away.

_No. This can't be happening. _The headache that was slowly creeping its way in just overtook him, pain pounding against his head. He felt the arm snaked around his waist slip away, the warmth disappearing but suddenly, the touch returned and he felt his body being pulled away from the blue-haired.

His back fell against something firm and peering up, it was Hibari, as he had guessed upon hearing his voice. "H-Hibari-san," Tsuna spoke, voice nasally but filled with tender.

The prefect kept his hold around the brunette, embracing him close to his chest as he held out a tonfa with his free arm, directing it towards the intruder. "Let go." Apparently, he didn't have all of Tsuna just yet as the boy's hand was still being held by Mukuro.

"Oya. Such hostility." Mukuro chuckled, amused.

Orbs burned with fury as he glared at the blue-haired bearing a smirk across his face. Angered, he roughly swung his tonfa at Mukuro's hand but missed as the arm was quickly pulled back before it met with the metal surface.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro haughtily laughed.

"Who are you?" Hibari hissed, not at all welcoming the stranger.

"I'm just a visitor looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro replied in a calm matter, neither scared nor disturbed.

For a second— not even a second, Hibari's dark eyes were shrouded with confusion but they quickly dispersed. Eyebrows furrowed, the prefect demanded that the stranger state his name.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Easily, he received his answer. Chuckling, the blue-haired only smiled, amusement glistening in his mystifying eyes. He seemed to be having fun.

The atmosphere emitted feelings of suspicions, annoyance and a little bit of anger thrown in the mix. Anxiousness bubbled inside Tsuna's stomach and his palms were beginning to sweat, face losing its pinkness as he watched the two lock in a staring contest, neither of them admitting defeat. _I-I should stop them. _But his head was hurting so much that he couldn't concentrate.

Slumping against the prefect's chest, Tsuna felt his legs slowly lose its strength. His cold was acting up again.

The prefect was too busy with the blue-haired that he didn't notice how sickly Tsuna looked. Not that he could since the brunette's back was facing him. However, Mukuro took notice and pointed it out.

"Tsunayoshi-kun's looking a little pale."

Hibari blinked away from the blue-haired and looked down at the boy in his arms. True enough, Tsuna's color was fading. "Kufufufu, I think you should take care of him first." Despite the fact that he was laughing, there was a tint of worry in his tone.

As much as he wanted to stay with the brunette, it was Mukuro's loss today. "I guess I'll take my leave…" His voice trailed off and he stood still, not budging an inch as he waited for the prefect to respond.

"Hibari Kyoya." He growled, still furious.

Smirking, the blue-haired bid his farewell and turned his back to face the two as he walked away. Hibari watched as the distance between them widen, making sure that Mukuro was in fact leaving the school premises. When he had finally disappeared out of sight, a hushed sigh escaped into the air and his anger somewhat loosened, slowly evaporating from his body.

Placing his attention back on the boy, he noticed that Tsuna's eyes were rolling back, lids slowly drooping, ready to close. The prefect chuckled lightly to himself. _So troublesome._ Delicately, Hibari lifted the brunette into his arms and started his way towards the infirmary.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Wow! Sorry for the late update! School decided to swamp me with tests for a whole week, so yeah, been busy. But I finished so finally got the chance to write! Thought, it's a bit short…sorry! But I promise I'll update soon next time :)

Anyways, yes, Mukuro and Hibari finally meet. I hope it wasn't too disappointing. They haven't started fighting yet, but no worries, they'll meet again soon but you can see the hate they have for each other. ^^

_Spoiler for Chapter fifteen._ Hibari tells Tsuna the story about what happened that rainy day.

Oh yes, its 1827 chapter time lol. And I think most of you have noticed, yes, lol, leaning more towards 1827~ But nonetheless, I hope you do enjoy the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing~~ I shall update again soon!


	15. Chapter Fifteen has stories

**Animebaka14** sorry! I've been busy so it's a bit short and I didn't want to keep you guy's waiting.  
**Bippy-Tsu** Hehe thank you!  
**assasinatress** Tsu-kun is too adorable to ignore ;)  
**ezcapt1st **Tests do suck and I got finals coming up. . Aw~ haha well, Mukuro's not really meant to be a perv stalker but I guess he seems like it.  
**DatAznKid** LOL. Thank you! Haha, There's no secret. I just write :)  
**Hanori Shiki** Mhm, poor Gokudera and glad you enjoyed it! Haha, yeah, I know that 1827 is the most popular which surprised me because I thought it would be 8059. But ya, lol, I got all those pairings~  
**Anello di Tempesta** Yep, they finally meet~ Ah, yes, Hibari carried him princess-style :) Should have included that. LoL, techincally, Tsuna has the same number ^^.  
**Breathless02** Hehe, you're right about them~~ Yep, 1827!  
**HibariTsunayoshi-Kun** LOL, yeah…he did pwn him in a weird way but of course, Tsuna pwned them all.  
**AngelDono **LOL. Me too, when I get home, I'm like…bleh…don't want to do anything. LOL, well, I'll be surprised if Mukuro knew what kind of boxers Tsuna wore. Of course! Hibird will be in the story~ Later on tho and I agree, Hibird + Tsuna = Cuteness.  
**Orcus** Yep, it's the meeting. Hehe, aw! I found that position cute too! Like, an awkward cute. Haha, yeah, Mukuro will be a rival~ Just not some pervert stalking kid even tho he seems like one _; He just likes Tsuna :) Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
**Kichou **Hibari is super overprotective :)  
**ladysakura143** hehe~ glad you enjoyed it.  
**Mel-Chama** LOL, its because Tsuna's like that, Giotto developed a brother complex.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen** has stories.

Taking a sip of steaming hot tea, the prefect relaxed as he kept his eyes on the resting boy in front of him. Setting the cup down on the table, the silverware clanking against the glass, Hibari crossed a leg as he leaned back against the couch.

Instead of taking Tsuna to the infirmary, he brought him to the committee room—more privacy. It was already after school hours and yet, the boy was still asleep. The brunette was snuggled in a large mass of blankets, helping to keep his temperature from dropping and freezing him. The heat was on but there was still a slight chill roaming the room.

Tsuna's color had returned to his face, a pink nicely complimenting his peaceful sleeping facade. He seemed to be recovering which was good news.

_You really are a troublesome one._ Hibari hissed, amused at that thought. Tsuna really attracted all sorts of problems and yet, he still found himself drawn to the boy. What exactly had overcome him? He wasn't quite sure.

A click was heard followed by loud rattling. Growling, without turning his head, Hibari eyed the intruder from the corner of his eyes. When he caught sight of platinum blonde, he knew exactly who it was without looking at his face.

"Alaude." The name rolled off his tongue with ease.

"Kyoya." It was their usual brotherly greeting, a bit strange. They're relationship was different than Giotto and Tsuna's yet, they didn't exactly hate each other. Just, they don't get along all too well.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari inquired.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Alaude dodged the question, completely changing the subject. His attention was on the brunette instead of his brother.

_Every time. _Rolling his eyes, the prefect scowled at that comment. "I think we've established this already."

"That he's your boyfriend."

"Not- my boyfriend." Hibari corrected the tall male, annoyance reflected in those dark orbs.

A faint smirk curtsied Alaude's lips and he just dismissed that comment. "So you say. But to me, he's your boyfriend. And, you're not doing a very good job at taking care of him." The blonde spoke with ease as he hovered over the brunette, examining him.

Flustered, Hibari tried to collect himself. Alaude always managed to one way or another, completely disrupt his composure. _This man…_

Hibari couldn't retort to that remark. "Alaude…" was all he managed to say.

Amused, the older man stopped teasing the younger one and got to the main topic of why he was even here. "You forgot your keys." Reaching into the pocket of his trench coat, Alaude pulled out a set of keys, jingling together like silver bells.

A brow arched, surprised to see his keys in the hands of his older brother. It was rare for the prefect to make a blunder such as that. The cause was no one other than Tsuna. He was the only other person that could cause a kink in his rhythm.

The prefect was still ill at ease from the time he had found the boy in the rain. The only reason that he was bothered was because he had stripped Tsuna naked without his permission. And because it was Tsuna, it bugged him like an annoying fly that just won't die.

Not to mention, he had a feeling that he would need to explain it to the brunette which he wasn't quite looking forward to. But, it would be eventful to see his reactions. Hibari chuckled at that thought which earned a perplexed expression from Alaude.

The keys were snatched from the blonde's fingers and slipped into his pockets. "Is that all?"

"Yes. I'm going to be home late so I didn't want you locked outside of the house." Alaude explained.

_I'm not a kid. _Contrary to that, he is a kid.

"Make sure to return your boyfriend back in one piece or I might be hearing it from his brother," Alaude said as he walked away from the prefect and towards the opened door.

_Just leave already. _Alaude was really testing his patience and if he hadn't left in the next ten seconds, he would have erupted. But his brother was gone. Footsteps could be heard, getting quieter with each passing second until it disappeared.

Finally able to regain his composure, Hibari let a sigh escape his lips. The annoyance in his eyes faded away and he was at ease once again. Attention back on the brunette, he was surprised to not see him stir in his sleep despite the conversation earlier.

It didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon. He seemed to be in a deep slumber. Peering at his clock, the time was 3:45.

Standing up to his feet, the prefect strode towards his desk in search of something. Rummaging through the drawer that was cleanly organized; he found what he was looking for — medicine. It would be best to feed the boy some drugs so that he could recover quicker.

Grabbing a chillded water bottle from the refrigerator, he was set to go. But there was one problem, how exactly was he going to make Tsuna swallow the pill. Obviously, he was knocked out cold.

Bearing a strained expression, Hibari kneeled beside the brunette, leveled with his face. Gazing at his dry and chapped lips, the prefect only had one idea in mind. Was he going to go through with it? Looked like he had to.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, he pinched the pill in hand and gently pushed it inside of Tsuna's mouth. Uncapping the bottle, the prefect took half a mouthful of water but didn't swallow. An arm snaked underneath Tsuna's neck and slowly, propped the boy up about 30 degrees.

Pressing his lips against Tsuna's, Hibari slightly parted them, allowing the water to slowly stream into the warm cavern. The prefect listened for the sound of swallowing; making sure that the water wasn't just sitting in his mouth.

It was a success. Hibari pulled away, a faint pink scattering across his cheeks. _That did not count as a kiss._ He placed his attention back on the boy and was surprised when his eyes met with confused brown orbs. _What? _ Apparently, Tsuna was awake.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hm? I-I feel something warm against my lips. _

_E-Eh? N-Now I feel liquid…and it's cold. W-Water?_

Tsuna's consciousness was coming back and he felt oddly lethargic. There was no energy coursing through his body and he could barely lift an arm. His eyelids gradually began to raise, his vision a little blurry at first but he could make out something black.

It took a few seconds for his eyes to brighten up and now that it was clearer, that something that was black was actually hair. Hibari's hair. Though that wasn't the surprise he received. He was being kissed by the prefect and there was water seeping into his mouth.

His tongue ran around the inside and he felt a bump. _A-A pill? _The picture was set, puzzle pieces placed together and the kiss that he thought was a kiss was not really one. It was Hibari feeding him medicine.

Eyes following the prefect, Tsuna watched his every move. When he pulled away, head titled down with eyes absorbing the floor. A small blush tickling the prefect's face that had Tsuna thinking that he was dreaming. But he wasn't when he pinched himself on the side. When Hibari looked back at him, their eyes met and there was surprise clouded in those dark orbs.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari whispered.

_Wah. H-Hibari-san looks gorgeous. _The brunette was awestruck by the prefect's features. He didn't know why he suddenly thought that, it must be his cold that was making him think that. _H-His face is so close. _A faint scarlet fled across the boy's cheeks, turning redder as the boy became more self-conscious from the passionate gaze.

"H-Hi-" He was stuttering.

That brought Hibari back to normal and he chuckled. "Awake?"

Unable to answer, Tsuna nodded his head, replying with a yes to that inquiry. "Good."

"U-U-Um."

Hibari waited for Tsuna to get his words in order before he said anything about that evening. A minute passed by until the brunette regained his speech. "T-That day, r-rainy day. I-I heard y-you found me."

Nothing was heard from the prefect except for his engrossed expression and Tsuna took that as a sign to continue. "I-I-" _Oh my god, why am I stuttering so much?_ He was feeling more nervous than his tongue, the boy tried to rid himself of the butterflies flying about in his stomach but only ended up hurting himself.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna spit the words out in one go."."

He earned a laugh from the prefect as he chuckled at the boy. "Take your time if you want." And Tsuna became embarrassed. Gripping onto the covers, he pulled them over his face, hiding himself.

"Tsunayoshi."

_Wah. I'm so stupid! _

"Tsunayoshi."

He couldn't act this way if he wanted to know about the events that day. Slowly, he slid the covers, centimeter by centimeter until they rested just slightly below his eyes, enough for him to see Hibari.

"A-All I remember was you hung up on me." Tsuna said, hoping to start the story from there.

"I did hang up. I was mad. So I went out to release some anger."

_S-So he was mad! _Tsuna had guessed correctly. "T-Then," he questioned, ushering for the prefect to continue.

"I found you huddled in the rain. Y-You," he paused. "Were wearing a skirt."

_No. No. No. No. H-He saw that. I-I. _Tsuna was at a lost when he registered that information in his brain. But that probably wasn't the worst part. He didn't know if he could handle the rest of the story.

"I won't ask about that." Eyeing the boy, there was panic gleaming in those brown orbs. "I brought you to my house. Gave you a bath and yes, I changed you."

Tsuna was afraid that would be the case. He threw the blanket over his face, covering his mortified expression from the prefect. He could no longer stare at him without his heart feeling like it would explode any second.

Despite that, Hibari still continued. "You rested in my bed until your brother came to take you home." The story was short and simple without much detail since the prefect had intentionally left everything out. He may further damage Tsuna's mentality.

_I can't believe that happened. H-He saw me naked. _The fact that the prefect had seen him naked was far more devastating than him in a skirt.

"Tsunayoshi."

_No! I-I can't look at him._

Rustling was heard and Tsuna felt a tug on the blanket, slightly sliding down. Clutching onto the hems, the brunette yanked it back but a force stopped it. Hibari was pulling from the other side. They were caught in a tug-o-war, with Tsuna on the losing end. No matter how hard he tried, he just didn't have the strength to beat the prefect.

The blanket fluttered to the floor, landing at the end of the couch. Tsuna shivered from the cold breeze and cuddled into a ball. Eyes still closed shut; he refused to look at the prefect. "Tsunayoshi." _No._

"I'll kiss you."

That certainly caught his attention. Eyes shot open, surprised orbs staring at the prefect looming over him. "R-Really?"

"Really."

Quickly, Tsuna placed a hand over his mouth and another hand on top, blocking his lips from being harassed again. Hibari chuckled. Bending down, his face inched towards the boy, close enough that his lips pressed against the skin of Tsuna's warm hand. "I don't joke remember?"

Tsuna turned bright red as a smiled formed on Hibari's lips.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Twisting and twirling a pen in hand, a soft sigh escaped into the air. Thud. The utensil crashed onto the desk, clattering against the wood. A finger scooped up the pen, resuming its play._ I just want to leave._

Hovered over his desk, eyes stared into the distance, looking at nothingness. Shoulders tense, stress weighing down and Giotto swore that he should just leave but work was stopping him. Documents sat before him, ignored by sky blue orbs clouded with fatigue.

A click was heard followed by an eerily disturbing creak that pained the blonde, making him cringe. Eyes rolled to the corner, expression apathetic as he looked to see who was entering the office. _Probably just the janitor or something._

Wrong. It wasn't. A look of astonish passed through the blonde's eyes as his whole body froze, pen slipping out of his hold, meeting with the table once again. Eyebrows contorted, he watched as a faint smirk formed onto the man's face. Rendered speechless, he tried to gather his words. Why are you here? What did you need? But they were all so scattered, he couldn't form a single sentence. All he could say was the man's name.

"Alaude."

* * *

**Author's Note.**

YAY. AN UPDATE. Tis short… o_o; but I wanted to get it out before I make you guys wait any longer (FINALS ARE HERE… - 3 -)

Anyways, sorry for the wait though! But the next chapter will be updated faster!

Now, onto the chapter… so, 1827~~~ though too bad, Hibari didn't explain much. He knows Tsuna can't handle it LOLs! But anyways…what's this at the end? Ah yes…I left a cliffy…baddie me.

Anyways, thanks for reading everyone~~! Please review! Looking forward to reading them and I'll update soon~~


	16. Chapter Sixteen has questions

**ladysakura143** Yep, they're getting closer :) Hehe Giotto and Alaude's relationship won't be revealed till later.  
**DiveToWorld** Hehe, aw, it's a toughie.  
**ezcap1st **Hibari is a sweetie and yes, sorry about the cliffy o But thank you!  
**assasinatress** Nooooo! Don't melt! lol. HAHA, if that is what Alaude is doing. Secret brother connection (spying on their younger ones and reporting it to each other) pft.  
**HibariTsunayoshi-Kun** Ohh~ It totally means something alright :)  
**sweet-and-simple Yep**, both generations! Yeah, Ti Amo means 'I love you' the other stuff is a secret~ But, you're getting a tad warmer about those three ^^. 1827 v 6927! Well, I think you can see who will win. And yes, Giotto shall find his love~ LOL Tsuna will get molested, no worries there~ pft, I hope the list isn't too long ^^; Thanks for reading~~  
**Hanori Shiki** Thank you! Hibari got 2 kisses! On the lips and hands~ :) Mhm, I checked out your new icon and its cute ^^  
**Anello di Tempesta** Yep, same number. LOL, everyone seems to like that line. Hibari didn't want to further embarrass Tsuna but then he's also shy about it too. Reborn is…around (I noticed I barely put him in there ;_;) LOL. Alaude and Giotto…what are you two doing? XD Hehe, thank you! I just finished mine too but curse you exams. /hate.  
**Breathless02** Yes! They so are! I love them :). LOL, brother's spying and reporting to each other~ That would be so like Giotto to do that.  
**whippedcaramel **hehe, they are~  
**AngelDono** Ah damn, so much work for you! I would die too! Sleep deprieved…mhm, I've been like that since the start of school but now I can sleep in! Woot! Haha, and I'm glad the chapter helped you relax a bit. Tis a fluffy one at that. :D Thanks~  
**Sugar Dawn** lol :D and he so will~  
**Orcux **Haha, it is when Hibari is the one to do it to Tsuna. Woot! I rock your soul lol~ Thanks for reading.  
**animebaka14** It's hereeeeee.  
**Stupid Cow** I'm happy to hear that the story is making you like the pairing! Since I so adore 1827 :D Thanks for reading~  
**Zenc-zenc** Hehe~ uber cutee.  
**DatAznKid **LOL. It so was a kiss. Hibari's just in denial! :D  
**Mel-Chama** Haha, really? Second time? :D Hehe, the both of them are so bad~  
**Kichou** Alaude might have but you'll see later on~ Haha, Hibari and Mukuro both would like to embarrass Tsuna since it's so cute to tease him.  
**Sayaemogirl **woot, 1827! XD Thanks for reading~

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen **has questions.

"Is that a new phone?" Yamamoto questioned as he was intrigued by the orange device.

"Yeah. My old one broke." Tsuna explained, eyes on the dark-haired, watching his every move. "U-Uh. So could you add your number on there?"

"Of course." Happily, Yamamoto entered his contact information.

Currently, there were only three numbers saved on Tsuna's phone – Giotto, G and Mukuro. He had forgotten to get Hibari's the other day since he was preoccupied with the story telling. Pink tickled his cheeks as he remembered those events. _D-Don't think about it._ He shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind, trying to remain calm.

"All done. Should I put in Gokudera's too?" Meeting brown eyes, Yamamoto gave a perplexed look.

"Sure. By the way, where is Gokudera-kun?" Searching around the classroom, the silver-haired was nowhere to be found. "He was here earlier…" Voice trailed off as Tsuna continued to look, eyes wandering here and there.

"Ahh…haha, he's in the infirmary."

"EH?" _H-How come I didn't know about this? _"Why?"

"He saw his sister and fainted."

"O-Oh." _That's why._

Gokudera had some sort of psychological issue due to childhood trauma so whenever he sees his sister, his stomach hurts and he passes out. _Must be tough. _

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Y-Yeah. The cold is finally gone." It took a few days for him to recover but Tsuna was healthy and better now. He hated being sick what with the stuffed nose and sore throat, it was torture. He made a note to self to always bring an umbrella with him when clouds envelop the sky.

"That's good. Say…Tsuna, do you want to go get lunch?" Smiling, the dark-haired asked innocently, eagerly waiting for a response.

As the brunette parted his lips to speak, loud vibrating could be heard followed by music. "It's your phone." Yamamoto, still having Tsuna's cell phone in hand, gave him back the shaking device.

"Thanks." _Could it be Hibari?_

The number was unknown to his phone since he didn't have many contacts and also, Tsuna doesn't really remember telephone numbers either. That's the cell phones' job.

It was a text message. Opening the mail, Tsuna took a look at the contents, eyes skimming through the few words.

_Come now._

It was short and to the point, meaning, it came from the one person he thought it was – Hibari. A faint smile crept up his face and eyes radiated with delight. Tsuna made sure to save the prefect's number so he didn't have to ask him for it again, not that he could gain the courage to.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto's voice rang through his ear, breaking the boy out of his trance.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna looked at his friend and away from his cell phone. Closing it shut, he slipped the device inside of his pockets. "W-What?"

"Want to get some lunch?" The sportsman repeated his question again.

Guilt bubbled in Tsuna, brows contorted as he registered that inquiry in mind. Yamamoto had asked him first but he was looking forward to seeing the prefect. If he rejected Hibari, he wasn't sure what would happen to him. Possibly, the prefect would be angry.

As much as he didn't want to do this, he had to. "I-I'm sorry. I-I have other plans." Tsuna explained, disheartened as his heavenly orbs lost their glow, clouded with remorse.

Lips drooped down, just slightly as a hand reached up, burying in black locks. "T-That's ok. Next time then?" Yamamoto laughed, voice a little shaky but only enough for him to notice and not others.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna apologized.

"It's fine. Just go." Yamamoto forced himself to smile, but Tsuna could see the discontent hidden behind.

"O-Ok. I-I'm sorry." Pushing his seat out from the desk, the brunette stood up to his feet. Taking a step towards the door, he paused for a second, glancing back at Yamamoto. The sportsman, still with a smile plastered on his face, waved at the boy.

Apologetically, Tsuna bowed his head and left the classroom. Once the brunette was gone, the sportsman slumped down in his seat, gloom overtaking his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sitting at the edge of the couch, Tsuna suddenly felt conscious of Hibari's presence. At first, he was really excited to see the prefect but when he got there, butterflies appeared in his stomach, sweet sparks tickling at his nerves.

Hands rested in his lap, the brunette fidgeted around with his fingers, playing thumb wars by himself. Hibari was in the back counter, brewing some tea. Atmosphere was filled with silence, awkwardness floating about.

_I'm so nervous now. Why?_

Red scattered across his cheeks, his body restless as he waited for the prefect to speak. Footsteps were heard, coming closer and closer towards him. "You're looking better." Hibari said, finally breaking the ice.

"Y-Yeah." The brunette mumbled.

The prefect, out of the all places available, chose to sit right beside the brunette. Leaving no space in between them, their arms brushed, warmth transferring between the two.

_S-So close._ Slowly, Tsuna leaned away from the touch but only to be stopped. "Don't move."

Body frozen, the brunette stayed in his position. Brown eyes absorbed the floor as he held his breath, waiting. Seconds ticked by as neither uttered a single word. _Why isn't Hibari-san saying anything?_

Hands grew cold, sweating from unease as his body trembled, the beats of his heart increasing. "Who is Rokudo Mukuro?" Five minutes had passed and the question was thrown into the air.

_E-Eh? W-Why Mukuro?_ The boy remembered vaguely when the prefect had met the blue-haired. Though his memory was a blur and he couldn't remember much from the encounter except for the angered look in their eyes. For some reason, there was hostility but Tsuna couldn't comprehend why.

"H-he's a friend…" _Wait. Is he a friend?_ Tsuna wasn't so sure about that.

"A friend?" Hibari questioned, interest rising in his tone. Another string of silence passed by as the prefect became quiet once again. Their time together today was moving at a turtle speed. Eyes rolled to the right, stealing a glance at Hibari. _H-He's thinking._

Dark orbs stared at nothingness, void of emotions. Brows slightly furrowed, expression clouded with concentration. What could Hibari be thinking about?

As Tsuna continued to watch the prefect, lips slowly parted and Hibari spoke. "Stay away from him."

_W-What?_ "W-Why?" From all that time he spent thinking in silence, that statement was all he had to say.

"Just do it."

"W-Why?" Tsuna questioned again. Why was Hibari telling him to stay away from Mukuro? It wasn't like he was a bad guy though he did happen to steal a few kisses from Tsuna, other than that, he hasn't done anything horrible. Not to mention, they only met for a brief moment.

"Tsunayoshi. Just do what I say and don't question." Turning, Hibari faced the brunette, eyes meeting with confused ones.

Reluctantly, he nodded his head. "I-I'll try." The reply was meek and Tsuna hadn't meant what he said. He couldn't simply just ignore the blue-haired without any reasons but he didn't want to anger the prefect.

_I-I want to know but I don't think he'll tell me._ The topic was dropped as the bell rang, indicating for students to return to class.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As school came to an end, students started exiting the gates in groups. Leaning back against the wall, a certain someone searched through the sea of people, searching for his prey.

_Found him._

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro called out to the brunette in a loud voice.

The blue-haired caught the boys' attention as well as the other students surrounding him. All eyes were on Mukuro but he paid no heed to the curious looks. Tsuna hurriedly rushed towards the blue-haired, standing right in front of him.

"M-Mukuro! Why are you here?"

"I came to see you. Let's go on a date." Lips curved into a smile, the blue haired brushed his finger against the brunette, tickling his skin. Their fingers intertwined and with held hands, Mukuro dragged the boy away.

"W-Where are we going?" Surprise filled the boy's flushed face as he was being led.

"Secret," he said, smile turning playful as he glanced at Tsuna.

"U-Um, why aren't you sitting over there?" Huddled against the window, Tsuna shifted away from the blue-haired.

"Because I want to sit next to you."

Mukuro had brought Tsuna to a dessert shop that specialized in making cold desserts such as shakes or ice cream. The place wasn't too crowded so they got their choice in seats. The blue-haired chose a booth seat near the window.

The blue-haired had gestured for Tsuna to slide in first, and he did, thinking that nothing was wrong with it. Unfortunately, Mukuro had other plans. Rather than sitting across the table from the brunette, he sat right beside him.

Locking Tsuna in the corner, the blue haired hovered over him, trapping the brunette. Nervous, Tsuna avoided looking at Mukuro, his attention placed elsewhere.

"Y-You're too close…" he whispered, voice unstable.

_So cute. _Mukuro disregarded the boy's pleas, absorbed in his adorable face. His face glowed a bright pink, lips quivered and body trembled against his skin.

In a trance, he was unaware of the shuffling the brunette was making until he felt something pressed against his legs. Snapping out of his thoughts, Mukuro looked to his side and found a bag blocking the two. Eyes reverted back to the boy, brows contorted as he gave Tsuna a questioning look.

"T-Too close. I-I have no room to move."

"That's no problem. I can feed you." Placing a hand against the strap, Mukuro wrapped his fingers around, gripping it. He tugged at the bag, trying to move it aside. The bag didn't budge due to Tsuna resting his hands on it, placing pressure to keep it down. "P-Please don't."

Slight fear emitted from those big chocolate orbs and Mukuro gave up in defeat. His hand slipped away, resting back at his side.

"What do you want to get?" Mukuro asked in hopes of trying to cheer the brunette.

"I-I've never been here."

"Oya? What a surprise. It's really good here. Do you want me to order for you then?"

Nodding his head, Tsuna whispered a meek yes. Smiling, the blue-haired motioned for the waiter, not even bothering to look at the menu he was given.

The order was taken and the lady left the table, leaving the two alone. Propping an arm against the table, Mukuro rested his face in his hand and faced the boy.

"Tsunayoshi-kun. That man, Hibari Kyoya, who is he to you?"

Tsuna blinked a few times, as he stared at the blue-haired, confusion written all over his face. "W-Why…"

"I want to know."

"U-Upperclassmen…" The brunette answered, averting his eyes.

_He's not just an 'upperclassmen.' But I don't think he'll tell me that. _"Is that so?"

"Y-Yes."

"So Tsunayoshi-kun, what do you like to do on your free time?" Mukuro dropped the subject, quickly changing it to something else.

"E-Eh?" The brunette was caught off-guard, eyes widen as he cocked his head, a little surprised. "U-Um."

Amusement filled his face as he watched the brunette struggle to answer that question. "Kufufufu. Take your time."

He continued to watch the brunette, enjoying his cuteness but there was a thought lurking within him, resurfacing every now and then. _Hibari Kyoya. I'll have to observe him from now on._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Returning home, a distressed sigh escaped into the air as Tsuna stepped inside. _What a long day._ Today was an eventful day filled with many mysteries. Because of Mukuro and Hibari's strangeness, it got the boy thinking about a few things. Like why were they so interested in each other? But yet, hostile?

_Ugh. My head hurts. _A sharp pain was nudging at his head and he shoved those thoughts away._ I-I shouldn't bother anymore. _

Kicking the shoes off his heel, he pushed them to the side with his feet and noticed a few more pairs sitting at the door step. _Those are G-nii's and Giotto-nii's. They must be home._

Traveling up the stairs, Tsuna's feet suddenly felt heavy, tiredness itching at his body. _I just want to sleep._ Upon reaching the top floor, he headed to his brother's room first to say hello. There was a small crack opened, light shining into the hallway.

Tsuna pressed a hand against the door and with a slight push, it shifted back. His eyes caught sight of two young men sitting on the floor with their attention turned to the brunette.

"H-hello Giotto-nii, G-nii." Tsuna greeted, feeling a little awkward.

The two looked a little cozy with one another. G, was sitting with his back against the bed, legs laid flat on the ground, spread apart with the blonde sitting in that empty spot. An arm rested around the older's waist and his other, hidden at Giotto's side. But Tsuna didn't think too much about it. They tended to be like that.

"Hey Tsuna," Giotto said.

"How was your day?" The red-head said, following up with the greeting.

"Tired."

"You can take a nap with me," Giotto teased, or more like, he was actually half serious about that. He earned a slap on the arm from his best friend.

"I'm joking…" Giotto murmured, turning around to look at the red-head.

"Really?"

"I-I am!" Giotto said, pouting. "You don't have to hit me."

"Don't I always?' G said, smirking.

Giotto just sighed and returned the slap. "We're even."

Tsuna chuckled at the two friends bickering at each other. He was about to head to his room when the door bell rang.

_Who could it be? _

His mother was home so she answered the door but Tsuna was curious to see who was visiting at such a time. It was already 5:15.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Tsuna watched as Nana opened the door to reveal a very familiar face.

"Y-Yamamoto?"

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Woot. So, I finished my finals! Now on break :) So I hope to be updating sooner~ Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Was missing a bit of the fluffiness but I think you can see the change in attitude that Tsuna has towards Mukuro and Hibari.

Oh and what's this? Yamamoto came to visit? What for? Hm…don't know. You'll see next chapter~

Thanks for reading and supporting this fic everyone! Please keep on reviewing :D! I will try to update soon once again~


	17. Chapter Seventeen has crushes

**ladysakura143 **He might :) Hibari is sooo a possessive boyfriend. He doesn't want anyone touching his lovely Tsuna. Mhm, Tsuna has too many problems he's going to have to deal with  
**YuTa-chan** Haha, thank you for reviewing though!  
**ezcap1st **Yes, Yamamoto's being weird XD  
**Hanori Shiki **There may be some of that! Puahah, I love G and Giotto's moments.  
**Mina Hikari** Aw, I know. Yamamoto shouldn't be depressed. Haha, I like both flips and slides.  
**Bippy-Tsu** Ehehe, we might see some! I like the pairing too. Thanks!  
**DatAznKid **Hahah, are they? :)  
**assasinatress **I love his brother complex! Aw, that would be super cute, G27 snuggling.  
**Anello di Tempesta** Hibari and Mukuro are totally rivals. Giotto and Alaude will show up later~ won't reveal anything now :)  
**HibariTsunayoshi-Kun** LOL, phone compatibility. Which one is better? Mukuro or Hibari? LOLS, Tsuna would cry if it turned out to be Mukuro.  
**Breathless02** Yeah, Tsuna's a little more uneasy around Mukuro than Hibari.  
**DarkRoadHina **Aw! It's ok! I'm happy that you reviewed this time though! Thank you! You right though, there is a little of that pairing.  
**Kichou **lol, that could be or it's something else. ^^  
**Orcux **blissful moments. If Hibari found out? Hm, Tsuna might get punished? LOL, idk :D  
**CrowsMelody **Competition!~ Who shall prevail? Lol  
**animebaka14** . Sorry~ I always have this tendency to write short chapters. Yeah, I need to put in Gokudera more.  
**AngelDono **Haha, I know~ It's hard to go to sleep when there are other things to do. Thanks~  
**sweet-and-simpl**e Haha, I wonder too.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen** has crushes.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna questioned, surprised at the sudden visit. Taking a few steps down the stairs, he closed the distance between him and the sportsman.

"I wanted to hang out. Are you busy?" Yamamoto asked, smiling.

"N-No. Come in." The brunette didn't mind that Yamamoto was here since he took the effort to come visit but he was however a little bothered due to the fact that he was tired and just wanted to sleep. Still, he couldn't very well turn Yamamoto away.

They went up to the brunette's room, stopping by to say hello to G and Giotto first who were still, somewhat cuddling with each other which didn't bother Tsuna much but somehow, sent slight confusion to the sportsman. Yamamoto was taken aback; eyes flickered for a few seconds as he tried to register the scene before him. But he quickly recovered, laughing as he said hello.

Upon arriving at Tsuna's room, the boy pulled out his small table that he used for studying and set it in the middle of his room. They took a seat on the floor, huddled around the table.

"So, w-what do you want to do?" Staring at the sportsman, he questioned and waited for an answer.

"Hmm…nothing. I just wanted to see you." Yamamoto's face was glowing, lips curved upwards, smiling as he gazed into tired brown orbs. "A-Are you tired?" The glow disappeared and his expression turned into one filled with worry as he noticed the bag under Tsuna's eyes.

"J-Just a little."

"Haha, should I leave then? I don't want you to force yourself." Hands reached for the bag resting to his side and taking hold of the strap, Yamamoto started to get up to his feet but was stopped.

"N-No! It's fine. Don't worry about it. U-Uh, shall we do some homework?" Tsuna hastily stopped Yamamoto from leaving, feeling that he was being rude for forcing his friend to leave just because he was a bit tired. He should be able to deal with.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto sounded a little uncertain.

"Y-Yeah!"

Releasing his hold of the bag, Yamamoto sat back down and Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want it to feel like he was kicking the boy out. 'L-Let's get started." Reaching for his school bag, Tsuna pulled it to his side and searched inside for the homework.

Sheets of paper were spread across the table, pencils slowly making its way across the page as Tsuna and Yamamoto were absorbed in a math problem. The clock ticked away, silence filling the air, neither of them talking about anything besides the contents of the homework.

"Say…" Yamamoto spoke, grabbing the boy's attention. Pencil frozen in hand, Tsuna lifted his head, eyes meeting with dark orbs. "Tsuna…" Voice soft, the sportsman seemed to be hesitating.

Eyebrows knitted together, Tsuna stared at his friend in question, waiting for him to continue. "Yamamoto?"

"D-do you like anyone?" Eyes locked onto brown orbs shrouded with confusion. Yamamoto leaned forward, inching close towards the boy as he patiently waited for an answer.

_W-What? _Tsuna was surprised being suddenly asked such a personal question. They usually had talks but never one concerning their love lives. T-This was a little awkward for Tsuna considering the fact he was stuck in a dilemma about his sexuality. _W-Wait._ Face palming, Tsuna groaned upon realizing that Yamamoto already knew about his preference, yet still, there were things to worry about.

"I-I-"_ I don't know._

A look of puzzlement passed through the brunette's eyes before burying his hands in his hair. Deep in thought, eyes absorbed in the paper, Tsuna pondered about that question. Was it really that hard?

Closing his eyes, a face popped into mind. _H-Hibari-san? _ True enough; the prefect was in a way, his first love. And whenever he was around Hibari, he'd feel suffocated, unable to breathe. His cheeks would flush, heart skipping a beat. _M-Maybe I like Hibari-san?_

As he continued to think, another person appeared in mind. Mukuro had stolen his first kiss. The blue-haired had also confessed and in a way, Tsuna was attracted to him. But he wasn't sure those were feelings of love.

_Ugh. I don't know._ Honestly, the brunette was confused. The two boys had broken through, getting into Tsuna's heart but he didn't know which one he actually 'likes.' He was starting to stress himself out just thinking about it. _T-This should be very simple._

Usually, the first person that comes to mind is the one. In Tsuna's case, it was Hibari. _B-but, I'm still unsure._

Hands in his hair, he clutched at his brown locks, ready to pull on them from the pressure he was receiving. _M-Maybe I-I should try to find out._

The sportsman watched Tsuna who was trapped in his own thoughts. He was patiently waiting, but as the clocked ticked away, his patience began to wane, growing thin. Parting his lips, he started to speak. "T-Tsuna-"

"TENTH!" A head full of silver locks popped in through the door, smiling widely as the two startled boys stared back at him with questioning eyes.

"G-Gokudera-kun?"

A distressed sigh escaped Yamamoto's lips as he was interrupted by an unexpected quest. Quickly, he wiped the frown off his face, replacing it with a smile. "Yo Gokudera! What brings you here?"

"I heard that Yamamoto was coming over! So I invited myself over!" Entering the room, the silver-haired dropped down right in between the brunette and dark-eyed, separating them somewhat even though they were sitting across from each other. Smile still glued to his face, Gokudera dropped the plastic bag in hand on top of the table. "I brought snacks."

"U-Uh…Gokudera-kun? H-How did you know Yamamoto was here? Did he tell you?" Tsuna questioned, a little nervous.

"Oh? I was walking around town then I spotted Yamamoto going somewhere! So I decided to follow him and he was at your house!"

_S-Stalker! _"T-Then why didn't you come in?"

"Ah. I thought it would be rude to come in without an excuse so I went to buy some snacks!" The silver-haired chirped as he dumped the contents out of the bag. There were chips, candy, soda and all kinds of junk food.

_G-Gokudera-kun…y-you're…. _Tsuna didn't know what to think about that. Of course, the silver-haired was strange in many ways and the brunette should be used to it by now but it was still a surprise.

Due to the interruption, Tsuna forgot about the question that was thrown at him by Yamamoto and they continued on as normal. Gokudera was happily teaching the brunette his homework. Absorbed in their activities, they didn't notice the sportsman who was completely quiet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"G-Giotto-nii." Trailing beside the tall blonde, he peeked at his brother. "W-What do you need to get?" He inquired.

"Just shopping for a few things," Giotto answered, walking on.

After school had ended, Tsuna was picked up by his brother and they headed to the department store to get a few things that Giotto needed. Strolling about, the brunette wasn't really interested in anything. He was only tagging along since he was forced to accompany the blonde, not that he minded.

They entered the electronics section and Giotto headed straight for the computers, seemed like he was still updating his hardware. As the blonde was busy browsing around, Tsuna wandered away from his side to look at a few things. It was too boring just standing there, doing nothing.

As he was headed towards the video game section, his cell phone rang. Picking up the device, a troubled expression fell upon his face. The screen flashed the word 'Mukuro' with a heart icon near the end. He hadn't had the time to change it nor did he remember that fact. _Well, it doesn't hurt but the heart…_

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna picked up the call. He had wanted to ignore but that would be rude since he did the last time. "Hello?"

"Eh-? Um…" Pause. "W-What? I-I'm out…" Tsuna stuttered as he had trouble finding the words to say. "U-Um…I'm at the department store." Another pause. "W-Where? E-Electronics…" Then, the line cut off, leaving the brunette confused.

_I guess he's going to come here._

A frazzled sigh escaped into the air. Eyebrows furrowed, Tsuna dragged his feet as he lazily kept walking. It was troubling seeing Mukuro. It wasn't that he hated him, it's just the blue-haired always did things that made him jittery.

Lifting his head, attention away from the luminous floor, he scanned his eyes around the place, looking at the people chattering with one another as they browsed through the items.

His eyes caught sight of someone familiar and gazed at the gorgeous face. _T-That person looks like H-Hibari-san! _Tall and just plain drop-dead gorgeous. Hair was a beautiful platinum blonde and the same style as the prefect though he was dressed in somewhat classy attire and not a school uniform. He looked to be a bit taller than Giotto.

The brunette was awestruck, eyes sparkling with interest as he was captivated. As if the man had felt someone looking at him, he turned in the direction of the boy, eyes meeting. _W-Wah! He's looking!_

The blonde took a step forward, heading in the direction of where Tsuna was standing at. _H-he's coming this way!_

Standing face to face with the stranger, Tsuna found himself flushing, embarrassed. Starring into sky blue orbs, the brunette had a hard time looking away. The gaze was so intense that it made the boy tremble. Fidgeting around, Tsuna shifted back a little, wanting to get away.

"You're Kyoya's boyfriend." Speaking, the blonde caught Tsuna off-guard.

_W-What? H-H-Hibari-s-san's…!_

Bright red tickled Tsuna's face, scattering across his cheeks and all the way down to his neck. Tense orbs dissipated into surprise, tinted with confusion. He parted his lips to speak, wanting to refuse that comment but no words came out.

"I-I-" Stammering, Tsuna bit his tongue. _O-Ow! _"I-I'm not H-Hibari-san's boyfriend…" The brunette managed to say, words a little slurred from the small cut.

"Hm." Humming, the blonde said nothing as he stared at the brunette, examining him. "Where's Giotto?"

_W-What? H-he knows Giotto-nii?_ "U-Um, are you his friend?"

"Sort of." The man simply replied, not bothering to expand on the question.

Speaking of the person at hand, he appeared behind the brunette. "Tsuna, why didn't you tell me-" Giotto started, speaking to his brother as he walked up to him but froze when he caught sight of the man before them.

"A-Alaude."

Fiery orbs lost their glow, dissipating into smog. Shaky hands rested on top of the brunette's shoulder, gripping him just slightly. "W-What are you doing here?" Voice was unstable, anxiousness hidden beneath his smooth voice.

_What's wrong with Giotto-nii? H-He's nervous?_

Looking at the older one, Tsuna could tell that something was wrong since the blonde was standing behind the brunette, refusing to take a step towards the stranger in front of him. _Who is this man? _"W-Who is this Giotto-nii?"

"Oh. So you don't know me." Alaude spoke. "I'm Kyoya's older brother." The blonde answered the question himself even though it was directed at his brother.

_E-Eh? Hibari's brother? I didn't know he had a brother. N-no…_ Pausing, he dug through his memory, searching for information relating to the prefect. _He does!_ Tsuna suddenly remembered that Giotto had mentioned that he knew Hibari's older brother._ No wonder they looked alike._ Tsuna failed to connect the dots.

"Giotto." Alaude spoke the blonde's name in a sharp tone.

"A-Alaude."

_W-Why are they just saying each other's names? _Tsuna looked from the blonde standing before him to his brother near his side. Silence filled the atmosphere, neither of them uttering a single word as they stared at each other.

Tsuna was confused. _What is their relationship? It doesn't seem like they are friends._

As Tsuna was busy wondering about the two, he didn't sense the presence creeping up from behind him until it was too late.

Arms wrapped around the boy from behind, embracing him. "W-Wah!" Startled, Tsuna screamed, shocking those surrounding him.

"Oh, I scared you Tsunayoshi-kun." It was of course no one other than Mukuro. "Kufufufu, you're so cute." Laughing, quite amused, the blue-haired tightened his hold, arms resting just below Tsuna's neck.

Alaude, who seemed to be interested, averted his eyes away from Giotto and placed them upon the blue-haired. Humming, he didn't say a single word and continued to stare. Mukuro noticed the gaze and smiled at the man. "I'm Rokudo Mukuro," he said, introducing himself.

The man kept his silence, still not speaking a word.

_W-Wah! Let go! G-Giotto-nii's going to get mad!_ Face flustered, eyes filled with fright, he eyed the blonde beside him, waiting for a response. But nothing came.

Blinking, Tsuna stared at his brother. _H-He's not saying anything! He's not even looking this way._ Eyebrows knitted together, the brunette was baffled. There was something wrong with his brother. Usually, he would be all protective over Tsuna no matter whom it was that was hugging or touching his precious brother.

"U-Um, Mukuro? Can you let go?" Mumbling, the brunette pleaded for the blue-haired to release his hold.

"Kufufufu. No." Mukuro refused his request, only hugging him even more.

Sighing, Tsuna was left with no choice. Gripping onto the blue-haired's wrist, the brunette lifted his arms, slipping out from the embrace. Mukuro was quite taken aback by that gesture and stared at the boy in astonishment. He'd usually struggle but never take the initiative to actually do it.

An apologetic smile crept up his face as he looked at Mukuro. "Sorry. I have things to do."

Turning his back to the other two, he set his attention on his brother who appeared to be a little absent minded. Intertwining his fingers with the blonde, he tugged at his arm, waking him from the trance. "O-Oh, w-what is it Tsuna?" Giotto flinched from the touch and averted his attention to the younger one.

"Are we done?"

"U-Uh yeah…" Giotto murmured, still out of it.

"Then let's go."

Being polite, he excused himself from Alaude and Mukuro and holding onto his brother's hand, dragged him away and out of the shop.

Left behind, the two were mystified at the sudden dismissal of the siblings. "What a pity." Mukuro mumbled, disappointed that he didn't get the chance to tease Tsuna.

"You." Alaude, who had been quiet for some time, spoke for a change.

"Oya?" Mukuro looked at the blonde, eyes no longer sparkling with interest but rather, clouded with annoyance.

"Who are you to him?" Getting straight to the point, Alaude bombarded him with a difficult question.

"I'm his lover." Mukuro replied without a second to spare, his eyes smiling.

"Oh?" Alaude's eyes sparked with interest at the response and he said no more. Acting as if they were strangers – which they were to begin with – the blonde left without further questioning.

"Kufufufu. What an interesting man." Lips curved into a smirk as he chuckled quietly to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Man, I updated a little late again. . But it's here!

Though, it was kind of missing Hibari…lol. No worries, he'll be in the next chapter :) Anyways, there's more of Giotto and Alaude in here but I haven't revealed anything yet.

And must I say, Gokudera…such a cock-blocker. LOL, stop interrupting people you silly~

Thanks for reading~~ I will try to update soooon once again!

Oh yeah, I haven't done this for the past few chapters. But, next chapters' spoilers: Hibari forces Tsuna to ditch school to go on a date :)

OH YES. It's an 1827 chapter.


	18. Chapter Eighteen has first dates

**assasinatress **LOL. Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if Homo-ness ran in the family. Gokudera is really a stalker (even in the series itself). Yes, Hibari shall be his first and last. Mukuro's a little too confident.  
**Anello di Tempesta** Super stalker. He's so pro. It's his special secret skill lol. Alaude is awesome like that.  
**ILoveFrenchFries **Cause, Mukuro's a confident guy and wants his Tsunayoshi :D Or so I think? :  
**EvilSuccubus** Hehe, thank you for reading~  
**CrowsMelody **Hehe, Hibari will not lose!  
**Hanori Shiki** Gokudera is a cock-blocker. Poor Yama-chan. Hehe, yep, there's tension between those too. LOL, Mukuro, you're so bad, lying like that. I hope you enjoy this 1827 chapter.  
**xxSnowxxAngelxx **=_=; Ah yes, that's my typo there. I didn't realize until someone else pointed it since I'm so used to writing Hibari. I tried to fix it but…had that type 2 error until I found out how to fix it. It's fixed now ^^. Haha, there might be a 3rd person~  
**Lilspring **Giotto and Alaude~~ No story for them yet till a little later.  
**animebaka14 **Cause…Gokudera's a little cock-blocking stalker (that I still love) lol. Hehe, secrets for now~  
**michiiyu** Hehe, I'm happy that you're wanting more. Woot, Hiba-chan is so popular~ and yes, 1827 is cute . UH, well, I at least plan to add at least one lemon so it will be rated M later…(IF I CAN PUT IN THAT LEMON). LOL. But other than lemons, there's…limes…? (it's not really that lime-y). Ok, I shall hush up. But, uh, I don't Dino will be in the story sadly.  
**GabbyGrapist **LOL. Use a Gokudera!  
**DatAznKid **Thank you~~~  
**ladysakura143** 1827 ftw! Haha, Giotto and Tsuna are so brothers. : I know, when will Hibari confess…GOSH :D  
**HibariTsunayoshi-Kun** Haha, they could be or could not. You won't find out till later~  
**Crazyanime **There will probably be a bit more of 6927 :D  
**lovepikachu12** IT'S HERE~  
**Orcux **Thank you~ Mukuro might get it! Or might not~ and yes, Giotto and Alaude's relationship D: lol, I know right? Mr. Prefect ditching school~  
**Cherrychan88 **LOL four person sandwich. Ah, yes, we want our lemons right? *_* I do plan to put in a lemon SO most possibly, there will be one.  
**AngelDono** Haha, Gokudera so is. Hibari will step it up! :D  
**Kichou** Hehe, that might be it or it could not. And yes, Giotto is a mystery at the moment~  
**Breathless02 **. aw, I think he will too. =_=; I know, he was supposed to call him Kyoya but I'm so used to writing Hibari so it just came up like that. I changed it though :)  
**DarkRoadHina** Yes, poor Yama-chan. Gokudera…stop interrupting people like that. Aw, yeah, I feel sorry too but…1827 is just lovable. Mhm, the tension is there~  
**sweet-and-simple** DUN DUN DUN…Drama….shall…maybe appear? O.o

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen** has first dates.

_Why do I have to take out the trash? _Grumbling, the brunette breathed out a distressed sigh, carrying a rather large trash bin in his hands. He headed out of the classroom and into the hall, following the spacious and long path towards the stairs, going straight for the back of the school building where the trash was to be placed.

For one, there was no reason for Tsuna to be complaining since he was on duty today. Still, he didn't want to do it. The laziness ran deep in his blood.

Upon reaching the tall, yet wide double doors, Tsuna struggled to reach for the handle due to the fact that both of his hands were occupied. He tried to balance the large bin on his knees, and wrapped one arm around the circumference of the plastic object. With a free hand, he slipped his fingers around the cold steel knob and twisted it open.

A gust of wind came flying straight towards the brunette, a chill breeze roughly wrapping around his body. A shiver crawled up his spine and Tsuna flinched, shaking from the cold as the warmth left his body. _God! Why is it so cold?_ Of course, it was still winter.

The door behind slipped back and a loud click was heard. Another sigh escaped from Tsuna's chapped lips and he continued forward, picking up his pace. The faster he got this done, the sooner he could get out of the cold.

With his head lowered, chocolate brown orbs absorbed the ground. Staring at the cement floor, Tsuna began to count the cracks, a means to pass by the time. The atmosphere was completely quiet, except for the sounds of leaves blowing from the slight wind. That was until Tsuna heard distant laughing which got louder with every step he took.

Slowly, Tsuna lifted his head to scan the area before him and once he caught sight of the intruders, his eyes widened, fear glimmering in those caramel orbs.

_No. No – No. This has got to be my bad luck._

Swiftly, the brunette twirled around and tried to head back to the door he left through. There was no way he was going to complete his errand even if he was going to get scolded for it. He'd rather for that to happen than f-for–

"Oh, if isn't No-Good Tsuna?" A deep and husky voice streamed into his ear, giving him cold shivers.

_Damn._ Tsuna cursed quietly in his heart.

His body came to a stop, body frozen as his hands began to lose the little bit of warmth it contained and turned icy cold. The trash bin slipped from his fingers, crashing onto the concrete floor. The contents kept inside spilled and scattered beneath his feet. He could feel himself trembling just from that all too familiar voice that he hadn't heard in a while.

As he stood there, stiff as a statue, he felt an arm snake around his shoulders, locking him close to the stranger's chest and the brunette could feel the strength and firmness of his muscles. Tsuna kept his eyes on the ground, but he could see three pairs of feet beneath him. He was surrounded by three strangers – no – three delinquents. More so, bullies.

"We haven't bothered him for a while."

"That's true. It's cause he's always around that Gokudera bastard."

"Oh shit. But today's our lucky day."

"But I thought we weren't supposed to."

"Who cares about that? He's not here to look so it's fine. We won't get caught having a little fun."

_W-Who? W-What are they talking about?_

"Are you prepared No-Good Tsuna? We haven't done this for awhile now." The delinquent clutching Tsuna sneered, enjoyment filled in his rough voice.

_No! Of course I'm not. B-But, I-I can't run away._

Fingers slyly slid onto his shoulder, gripping it tightly as the ring-leader with bleached hair put pressure onto his skin, causing pain to shoot throughout his body. Roughly, Tsuna was pushed to the side of the school building, his back meeting with the brick wall.

"Ugh!" Tsuna groaned and bit back his cry.

"Hey, are you scared?" The delinquent released his hold around Tsuna's shoulder and placed his hands at either side of Tsuna's head, trapping him.

"Of course he's scared! He's going to piss his pants! Look how much he's shaking!" His follower, standing behind the bleached haired, snickered.

Tsuna could feel them laughing at him but it didn't matter. His mind was in a haze, too scared to retaliate and all he could think of was when this would be over. Clenching his eyes shut, Tsuna held his breath in, ready for the beating that was soon to come. Why did it have to happen now? He hadn't gotten bullied in so long and yet, today just had to be unlucky.

Tsuna was scared of pain, but who wasn't? It was natural for him to be afraid because of his weakness.

He could feel hot tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Even though he hadn't been hit yet, the terror was eating him from the inside, anxiousness building up as he waited for the moment they would deliver the blow.

Frozen fingers curled into a fist. He was clutching so tightly that small red marks were starting to form on his porcelain skin from the nails. As he was taking small breaths, to try to make the fear disappear, a hard punch met his face. His cheek burned, stinging like he'd been hit by a huge rock but it was only a hand. The impact was so forceful that he lost his footing and flew, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Haha!" Laugher could be heard, ringing in his ears as he whimpered, trying to hold in his cries. "Let's do more!"

"Kick him!"

He could hear the abusive remarks being thrown at him one after another. Keeping his eyes closed shut, he waited for the next blow, but seconds passed by it didn't come. The amused laughter disappeared and instead, the boy heard groans – agonizing groans that made his ears bleed from how horrible it sounded.

Afraid to look, Tsuna refused to open his eyes and prayed that everything would just go away. When he felt a hand grip his shoulder, he flinched and screamed. "D-Don't!"

"Tsunayoshi." The tone felt like music, tender and sweet, yet, a little sexy. W-Wait. He knew this. How could he ever forget?

"H-Hibari-san?" Slowly, the brunette lifted his eyelids open and found the prefect kneeling before him.

He blinked, chocolate orbs filled with confusion. Averting his attention away from Hibari, he looked around him and gasped when he found the three delinquents lying on the ground, totally beaten up. Of course, that was the job of no one other than Hibari.

"Nhn…" A soft groan escaped his lips as he felt a hand brush against his bruised cheek.

Brown orbs met with dark ones and Tsuna could see worry reflected in his eyes. The brunette was surprised to see such an expression but he felt a little happy inside, a warm feeling bubbling. Sweet sparks electrified his nerves and a smile crept up his face. _H-Hibari-san is worried about me._

But it was all thanks to the prefect that he was saved. "T-Thank yo-!"

The boy was in the midst of apologizing when he was cut off as he felt himself being lifted off of the ground and into Hibari's arms. "W-Wah!" A cute yelp erupted from his lips.

The prefect didn't say a word, but there was a faint smile on his face. Carrying Tsuna princess style, he stepped forward and the brunette quickly swung his arms around Hibari's neck and held on tight, afraid that he would fall. He unconsciously leaned inwards, resting his head just slightly against Hibari's chest, unaware of what he was actually doing.

"W-Where are we going?" With a flushed face, Tsuna questioned the boy, shy.

"Infirmary." Hibari answered with ease.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"O-Ow." Tsuna winced when Hibari placed a wet cloth filled with alcohol on his swollen cheek.

The punch had left a bruise. It was currently bright red but there were small purple spots slowly appearing. Hibari was disinfecting the wound, wiping it clean before he placed a bandage that covered most of Tsuna's cheek.

Luckily, the boy didn't receive any more wounds except for a slight cut on his lower lip that he got from the punch. The cut was small but there was dried blood circling the injury. It stung a little when Tsuna touched it just to feel how big the bump was.

A loud and distressful sigh was heard and it caught Tsuna's attention. He flinched, eyes flickering away from his hand and to the prefect. "W-What's wrong?" Tsuna stammered.

"You got hurt."

"E-Eh…I-I did."

_Um. This is weird. Really weird. Hibari-san l-looks…sad…?_

Big chocolate brown orbs gazed at the prefect and he saw an expression he had never seen before. A look of sadness filled Hibari's eyes as his lips pressed down tightly against each other, growing thin.

Eyebrows contorted, Tsuna didn't know what to say. Rather – he wasn't sure of how to comfort the prefect. Why did he look so sad? Was it because of him?

"I-I'm ok Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered in hopes that would brighten up his mood. Though, it didn't.

_He's sulking. Oh my god._ The brunette thought he would never see this day come and yet, it did.

Puffing out his cheeks, he cried at the throbbing pain. _Stupid. _He was so absorbed with the prefect that he had forgotten about his swollen face for a moment. Hesitantly, he reached a hand out slowly towards Hibari. His hands were a bit shaky as he felt his heart beat wildly, thumping loudly against his chest.

He rested a hand on top of the prefects', feeling the warmth radiate. From the touch, sweet sparks tickled the tip of his fingers and he felt butterflies forming in his stomach. Suddenly, he was nervous.

The hand resting beneath the brunette's twitched, slowly pulling back. Long slender fingers brushed against his skin, tickling him and he blushed from the gesture - a scarlet red glowing on his visible cheek. Hibari's fingers intertwined with his own and Tsuna flinched from the touch – not surprised. Rather, he was giddy. A smile slowly formed on his lips and if anyone was watching, they could see the love cloud that was slowly forming around them.

The prefect held on tightly, giving a gentle squeeze as he leaned in towards the boy. _Uwah! S-So close! _Tsuna could feel the tempo of his heart racing, faster and faster as the prefect came closer. Their noses touched and the brunette found himself holding his breath, nervousness coursing through his body. This has happened before but why did he feel even more edgy than the other times?

Tsuna teared his eyes away from the prefect, afraid to look at the intense stare. His gaze fell upon something else but what he saw just made him even more nervous. _L-Lips! Lips!_

And. It happened – a kiss. A sweet, tender kiss that sent electrifying sparks throughout his body, tickling his nerves. I-It was different than the first time they kissed in the hospital. And, it was also different than the kisses he received from Mukuro.

This – this kiss was nothing he'd ever felt. No. It wasn't the kiss. This feeling that made his heart flutter, butterflies flying about in his stomach as his chest felt like it would explode.

_W-Why am I so nervous? W-Why am I feeling this way?_

The kiss lasted no longer than a few seconds, just a peck on the lips. The prefect pulled away, still holding onto the brunette's hands. Staring at the boy, chocolate orbs reflected confusion and bright pink glowed on his cheek, spreading all the way to his ears and neck.

A smile crept upon the prefect's face and the sadness disappeared. "Let's go on a date."

_W-What? _Tsuna broke free from his thoughts and stared at the prefect, wide eyed. "D-Date?" _W-Why am I so nervous! W-We've been on dates before._ But, did eating lunch in the disciplinary room really count as a date? It did in a way but the two have never been together outside of school grounds before.

This was new – a first date.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I-I'm ditching school! _Not that it was new. Tsuna often faked sick to skip out of gym class because he sucked so much at sports. So why was he worried? It wasn't because he was ditching. It was the fact that he was out with Hibari, the prefect, the disciplinary chairman _who _was skipping with him.

Little did he know that Hibari actually doesn't attend class but that'll be a secret for now.

_W-Why are we still holding hands? _His small hand rested in Hibari's large one, nicely fitting together as if it was a puzzle piece. The prefect hadn't let go ever since the moment their fingers hooked together. The brunette tried to break free a few times but Hibari wouldn't loosen his grip.

But, he liked holding hands with the prefect so he didn't actually mind. It was just – he hated the strange stares he was receiving. And they kept increasing as the two were walking through the crowd.

Tsuna couldn't bear to look at the people surrounding him, too self-conscious of what others thought. He kept his eyes glued to the ground, absorbed in his shoes that he suddenly found interesting. Pink caressed his cheek, beaming vibrantly.

Allowing the prefect to take him to wherever he wanted, not that he could refuse; they finally came to a halt, footsteps stopping in front of a shop.

It was an ice cream shop. The same exact one Mukuro had brought him to last time. "W-Why are we here?" Tsuna stammered.

"To eat. You like sweets right?" Hibari questioned, peering down at the boy beside him.

"U-Um…" Shyly, Tsuna nodded his head.

They entered the shop and were guided to a booth seat right near the window and Tsuna wondered why it was the booth seat again. Even more so, did people just like to sit next to him and _not_ in front? Strangely, the brunette didn't mind that the prefect was right next to him and _still _– yes, still holding his hand.

He wanted to question Hibari– ask him why he won't let go. Why he was sitting beside him? _Why_ he, himself, was feeling so goddamn nervous and yet, happy.

_J-Just calm down. _Resting his hand on top of his chest, he could feel his rapidly beating heart, out of synch with his breathing and still, not calming down. He was just so nervous that he didn't know what to do.

Taking deep quiet breaths, he tried to relieve himself, gradually putting his nerves to rest. "What would you like?" A voice interrupted his thoughts, stealing his attention.

He turned his head to the side, eyes meeting beautiful dark orbs and he was mesmerized, absorbed in Hibari's gorgeous face. His faint smile that seemed to radiate with a tint of gentleness made his heart flutter, his face burning a scarlet red.

Chocolate orbs panned down to pink luscious lips. _L-Lips! K-K-K-Kiss!_

Face flushed and swiftly, he lowered his head, embarrassed at his own thoughts. _Why was I staring at Hibari-san's lips? Why did I think about kissing?_

Tsuna was just experiencing a mix of emotions, giving him turmoil and he had no idea how to deal with it. The prefect noticed how lost in thought the brunette was and he knew he wouldn't be able to get anything out of him. Seeing how completely silent Tsuna was, he decided to just order and chose a strawberry parfait for the brunette.

Even after he ordered, Tsuna was still in a daze. The prefect only smiled, amused at how many emotions were swimming through his face, switching from one to another – from stressed to surprise to timid.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari called out.

"W-W-What?" _I-I'm stuttering. _Pulled out of his trance, Tsuna snapped back into really and stared at the prefect with bewilderment clearly glistening in his chocolate brown orbs.

Lips slightly parted, the prefect proceeded to speak but he stopped, sealing his mouth shut. Eyebrows knitted together, Tsuna still stared at him in puzzlement. There was a slight pause before Hibari continued. "You like strawberry right?"

"E-Eh? I-I do." _How did he know?_

"I guessed as much." Hibari retorted.

The brunette found himself staring again and he couldn't stop. He gazed at the prefect with dreamy eyes, like how it tended to happen in romance films and a strange feeling bubbled inside of him – that tingly feeling he always had whenever he was around Hibari. It made him breathless, clogging up his airway, making it hard for Tsuna to breathe and to concentrate on anything happening around him. As he pondered, it suddenly clicked. It was so simple, and it took him this long to realize it.

_I-I think this might be._

Yes – it was.

_I like Hibari-san._

"Tsunayoshi?"

"A-Ah! Yes?" Startled, Tsuna nervously replied to the prefect.

"You're not eating." Hibari said, eyeing the parfait that was beginning to melt.

"I-I'll eat!" Tsuna said, his voice hitting a pitch higher than his normal tone. He really needed to calm down. After realizing his feelings, he couldn't help but feel even more conscious about it.

Hibari had finally let go of his hand, allowing him to freely eat the dessert. Shyly, Tsuna picked up the long spoon, trying his best to avoid Hibari's gaze but he could feel that he was watching him. Carefully, he swiped up a large portion of the parfait, getting a chunk of the whip cream with bits and pieces of the strawberries that were sitting on top.

Tsuna stuffed it into his mouth and chewed down the contents. _Hm! It's good. _The sweet and creamy taste melted in his mouth, sugar coating his tongue. The corner of his lips turned into a smile, delighted at the tasteful delight. It seemed like all that thinking he had done earlier was easily pushed aside from just eating this delectable dessert.

As he reached for another bite, Tsuna heard soft chuckling from his side. Slowly, he turned his head, eyes meeting with the prefect who had been watching him. Hibari looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Hibari-san?"

"You have cream here." Hibari motioned a finger to his own lips, indicating the spot that had whipped cream.

"Oh! Really?" Bright pink quickly filled his cheeks, embarrassed for eating like such a child. How could he make such a mistake?

Hastily, Tsuna was going to wipe away the stain on his lips but stopped when he felt a warm hand brush against his cheek. His whole body froze in that posture while his eyes transferred over to Hibari. But before he could even look at the prefect, he felt a tongue run across his lips, licking up the sweet cream before they pressed against his own. He could feel the moistness from Hibari's soft and gentle lips and yet, he could also taste the sweetness of the whipped cream. Ticklish kisses were placed over and over again, their lips meeting time and time until Tsuna's was wiped clean of any lingering cream.

Slowly, Hibari pulled away, after having stolen another kiss – make that multiple – from the brunette and leaned back in his seat. From the corner of his eyes, he stole a look at the entranced Tsuna and he could see the distant look filled in his chocolate orbs. His cheeks were flushed a scarlet red, lips a little wet from their somewhat deep kiss.

A little embarrassed, Hibari could feel himself flushing just from Tsuna's cuteness and quickly, looked away. "Tsunayoshi…it's melting." He said, trying to bring the boy back from his daydream and to clear his hazed mind.

"Oh!" Snapping back, Tsuna swiftly turned away from the prefect and looked down at his already half melted parfait. It didn't look so appetizing now but he was still going to eat it no matter what because Hibari had ordered it for him.

However, Tsuna was having difficulty holding his spoon due to his trembling hands. His heart was about to burst out of his chest, thumping so loudly that he thought he might be having a heart-attack.

_Hibari-san's kisses are dangerous. _At that thought, the image of just a few minutes ago popped in his face and the beating of his heart sped up. _Oh god! Just calm down!_ His inner self shouted. Slowly, Tsuna took huge, deep breaths, hoping that it would calm down his jumpy nerves.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After the whole event at the ice cream shop, Tsuna was too nervous to go anywhere else with Hibari. He couldn't even respond when the prefect questioned him and from his silence, Hibari knew that their date was over. But it was easy to see, considering how panicky Tsuna was acting.

So, they decided to head back home. But before they separated, Hibari was going to return Tsuna home first. Tsuna had, of course, refused since he didn't want to trouble the prefect but Hibari insisted and overall, just forced it.

For just a bit longer, he wanted to stay beside Tsuna.

They walked in complete silence, neither of them saying a word but even so, it didn't feel so bad. Finally, they reached the Sawada residence. Standing in front of the gates to Tsuna's house, the brunette shyly turned to face the prefect, ready to bid his farewell.

"Then…g-good bye Hibari-san." Tsuna mumbled, trying hard to keep his attention on the prefect but he could see those caramel brown orbs wandering around.

_He's still stuttering. _Cheeks flushed, hands fumbling with the hem of his shirt, eyes batting to and fro, Hibari couldn't help but think how adorable Tsuna was.

"Bye Tsunayoshi."

Leaning slightly down to meet the brunette's height, Hibari stole a kiss from the brunette, a quick one and watched as surprise passed through brown orbs but slowly dissipating into smog knowing they were parting. For a moment – just a moment, Hibari could see disappointment. But the boy quickly recovered, embarrassment glowing from his face.

He released his hold from the brunette, somewhat reluctant. _What a pity _– that they weren't lovers. When their fingers slipped away, Hibari could feel the sweet warmth leaving his hand, cold once again, overtaking.

The brunette shyly dismissed himself, scurrying inside of his house. A soft sigh escaped pink lips as Hibari closed his eyes to think for a brief moment before opening them.

_Tomorrow._ Tomorrow, he could see him again.

"Kufufufu…" A mysterious laugh broke him out of his thoughts and he caught an eyeful of blue.

Eyebrows knitted together, dark orbs burned with fire as annoyance crept up and Hibari's expression filled with fury. Glaring sharp blades at the mysterious boy staring back at him, Hibari brought out his tonfas. "Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

**Author's Note.**

I UPDATED! Yay! lol, I was kind of sitting around with nothing to do so I was like, eh, why not do some writing and then bam, out comes this chapter :)

SO, what do we have here? SOME BULLYING? You can't expect Tsuna to not be bullied, but, Hibari saved him. AND YES, farking 1827 moments….EVERYWHERE. AND WHAT? KISSES? LOL, yes, I put kisses.

And…what? TSUNA! You finally realized you like Hibari (after so long). Good for you~

And…dun dun…out comes Mukuro. OH GOD, what will happen in the next chapter? Nothing really bad. Really, nothing bad at all~ There's not going to be any big show-down or anything :D SO, don't get your hopes up.

Anyways~ that was my update. I hope everyone enjoyed it (and lols, my author note is a bit hyper…yes?)

SO! That's all for now, until the next update. :) Please review~

OH~~ And Happy April Fool's (though I didn't play a joke on you guys XD)


	19. Chapter Nineteen has confessions

**Anello di Tempesta **Mhm, many many kisses.  
**March Rosenqueen** I know...Hibari is such a sweetie .  
**michiiyu **LOL, aw...seems I've shocked you. Building up that sweet and enjoyable 1827 moment and then bam, in comes Mukuro. Oh, I agree. Hibari's voice is an eargasm. Haha. Ohh Kondo Takeshi~  
**ezcap1st** Giotto has secrets O:! That shall be revealed later on~~ wooo. LOL, oh Yamamoto...i feel sorry for him tho..ish.  
**ladysakura143** Seriously, Tsuna took way too long to notice.  
**Hanori Shiki** Haha, watch Hibari beat them the bullies later up in secret for hurting his beloved. Aw~ no worries. There won't be any rape. Or else, Tsuna's just going to turn into an emo kid and Hibari will become a yandere lol.  
**Sugar Dawn **Hehe, thank you~  
**NeutronStarsCollide **Aw! Welcome back! :D And I'm happy you're enjoying the story. I knowww, Tsuna took forever. You lil dense kid.  
**HibariTsunayoshi-Kun **lol, total uke material. HAHA~ Hibari is cute...in a weird way :D  
**ShawolsMVP **1827 is adorable. And, I don't think there will be any misunderstandings between them :)  
**Orcux **Fluffs~~ aw~ thank you  
**AngelDono** LOL, Tsuna's blushy face just makes Hibari want to push him down .; Everyone is KHR is dangerous :)  
**Lilspring** Ehehe~ Giotto will get his shining moment later on~  
**Breatless02** Mhm~ be more bold Tsuna. LOL Sulking Hibari...I'd like to see :)  
**Vongola-Decimo27** Happy Belated birthday! That's surprising! Having it on April Fool's day. Hehe, a cute 1827 chapter for you :)  
**Kichou** Thank you~  
**sweet-and-simple** LOLOL. Somemay :)  
**Crazyanime** LOL, yes, naughty Tsuna.  
**assasin1827** A cute first date ~  
**lovepikachu12** Mhm, the wolf and the rabbit. Omg~ I was thinking that too. If Tsuna should call him Kyoya or not :)~  
**nana-zuki** haha, thank you~~~ LOL, we'll see. And sorrrry for the super long wait~  
**DarkRoadHina** Yes, it's Mukuro's job to cause havaoc~ Baddie. He got so many kisses. Tsuna's so loved ;_; so jealous lol.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen **has confessions.

"Kufufufu," the blue-haired laughed.

Mukuro appeared before the prefect, wearing a malevolence smirk on his face as he approached the dark-haired but being sure to leave some space between them.

Hibari was ready to bite the blue-haired to death, obviously holding feelings of hate towards him. Ever since he laid eyes on him that day they met in Namimori, the prefect knew that he wouldn't like him. Moreover, that _he _– Mukuro – was the one who had his eyes on Tsuna.

"What are you doing here?" The prefect hissed.

The smile he wore turned mischievous as an invisible tail appeared behind him – the devil's tail. Hibari could sense that Mukuro had something planned and he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"I was on my way here to see Tsunayoshi-kun." Pause. "But I saw you." For a second, ferocity reflected in his mysterious orbs but quickly dissipated.

"And."

"I'm sure you know what I'm thinking." Eyes that were filled with laugher quickly revealed feelings of irritation. Lips that were smirking were now thin, frowning. "Tsunayoshi-kun is mine."

Hibari scoffed at that remark, not one bit surprised. He was expecting Mukuro to say something among those lines. "He's not yours."

"Well, he's certainly not yours." That smirk reappeared and his expression was back, playful as if he was messing around with Hibari's mind just to anger him. But that wasn't needed. The prefect was already burning with wrath, ready to strike at the blue-haired.

Hibari twitched at that retort. Electrifying sparks tickled his skin as an itch arise, wanting to land a punch on that annoying face. The prefect was thrown in silence and didn't have anything to say back to Mukuro.

"Kufufufu." Getting the upper hand, Mukuro was pleased with how things were going – just according to his plans. "Did you know Tsunayoshi-kun already had his first kiss? And, it wasn't you."

A look of disclosure passed through the prefect's eyes, fear clearly hidden beneath his dark orbs. That expression earned another haughty laugh from the blue haired. Parting his lips, he spoke. "His first kiss was from me."

And Hibari blew. The anger that he was trying so hard to suppress exploded like a volcano erupting its top. The prefect jumped the blue-haired, tonfas aiming for his face. He was sure that he'd get the punch but instead, he was blocked.

Clang. A loud clink resounded from the impact of Hibari's tonfa meeting with Mukuro's trident. "Che." Hibari scoffed, backing away.

"Kufufufu. You didn't think it would have been you right?"

"You forced him."

"No. He was willing." Mukuro lied through his teeth. He quite enjoyed toying with the prefect but he could be taking it too far. Rather damaging the brunette's reputation. Though, in a way, it would be good if the prefect came to hate Tsuna. Then, Mukuro could have him all to himself.

"Lies." Hibari said seeing through to his devious actions.

"Hmph. Believe what you want." A feeling of irritation crept up as he heard the prefect say that. He had thought that he was able to fool Hibari but no. The prefect was smarter than that.

For a good and long one minute, neither said anything as they glared at one another, ready to bite each other. But they were attracting too much attention from those passing by, not that Hibari or Mukuro cared about what others thought about them.

Though, they were still in front of Tsuna's house and to cause a commotion there wouldn't be so good. Sooner or later, he would notice and most likely come out to stop them. Not wanting to disrupte the boy's peace, Mukuro decided to withdraw first. "Kufufufu. I'm not losing Tsunayoshi-kun to you."

"Same."

Mukuro hissed. "Hibari Kyoya. You better watch out." He warned and then, quickly disappeared as if he was never here.

The prefect relaxed his arms back to his side. Anger boiled inside the boy but slowly subsided as he tried to regain his composure. _Rokudo Mukuro. There's no way I'm letting him have Tsunayoshi. _Eyes gleamed with determination. He wasn't about to lose his first love.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Resting in his bed, Tsuna buried his face in the softness of his pillow. His cheeks were still flushed, burning hot and heating him up as the warmth continued to grow. _Uwah…today was unbelievable._ Giddy, sweet sparks tickled his body and he rolled around in his bed like a little excited kid.

"Ow!" He cried when he applied to much pressure to his wound. He had totally forgotten about that.

Despite the fact that his day started off a little rough, it turned out to be quite wonderful. Well, a little nerve wrecking but it made the boy happy.

Tsuna just realized that these feelings he had for the prefect was love. _I-I think it is. _B-but he considered asking Giotto first just to make sure. Whenever he was with Hibari, he'd always have these strange feelings bubbling inside of him, electrifying his body. But he could never differentiate how he felt when he was with Hibari and when he was with Mukuro. Though today, he understood.

As he was lying down in bed, just resting in his quiet room, he heard sounds from the room beside his – his brother's room. Was Giotto home? He hadn't noticed because he was in such a daze after the kiss – or many kissed – he received from the prefect.

Slipping a leg off his bed, he swung the other over and placed his feet flat on the carpet floor. Getting up, he strode towards the wall and tried to listen. Soft whispers could be heard, probably Giotto talking. But was he talking to himself?

No. He wasn't. Another voice spoke up; conversing with the blonde and Tsuna knew that it was G. They seemed to be talking about something – important. Though what could it be? Tsuna knew he shouldn't be preying into his business but he was interested. Especially if it had something to do with Alaude. He still hadn't found out why his brother was so edgy that time.

"G…" The brunette heard his brother speak the red-head's name, tender filled in his tone but, it sounded like he was crying. Or was he actually crying? Tsuna couldn't see and it was hard to tell. They were speaking way too soft for him to hear despite the thin walls.

_S-Should I go in and check? _Tsuna's face was full of worry, afraid that something was wrong with his brother.

Eyebrows knitted together, debating whether he should or not. After giving it a few minutes to think about, Tsuna decided not to. It wouldn't be right for him to just barge in especially when it seemed like Giotto didn't want to tell him.

But then, wasn't this similar to his situation as well? The blonde worried about the younger one and yet, Tsuna doesn't tell him anything._ I-I don't tell Giotto-nii anything._ Now, he sort of understood how his brother felt and yet, it was still tough for him to actually talk about his life with the blonde. B-But maybe he will in the future.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"W-W-Why?" Tsuna stammered as his wobbly finger pointed at the kitchen table.

"Tsu-kun. Don't be so rude." Nana, smiling, scolded her son as she was cooking up some breakfast for her family.

The brunette just finished getting ready for class and headed down the stairs to get a little something to fill his hunger before he went to school. Giotto, on the other hand, was still sleeping in his room. He wasn't much of a morning person unless he was forced to wake up. About taking Tsuna to school, it only happened for a few days then Giotto got lazy.

Tsuna was expecting a normal day – more like, morning _but _– there was an unexpected guest sitting at his kitchen table, smile vibrantly welcoming him. The brunette was stunned, his thoughts coming to a stop as he just continued to stare at the figure, dumbfounded.

"Kufufufu. Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun." It was Mukuro. Too bad it wasn't Hibari but that might send Tsuna into a coma.

"M-M-Mu-"Was all the brunette could say, still unable to grab a hold of his words.

"So cute," the blue-haired whispered softly underneath his breath, just for his own ears to hear. His eyes were sparkling, and Tsuna could see the pleasure written on his face.

Slowly, Tsuna released himself from his trance and regained his senses. Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward and sat across from the blue-haired. "U-Um." Mukuro only smiled as he waited for the brunette to speak. "W-Why are you here?"

"To walk you to school?" _W-What?_

"Y-You don't need to."

"I want to."

"Tsu-kun. You have such a nice friend! Accompanying you to class." Nana said, complimenting the blue-haired as she placed a plate full of food in front of him. Mukuro kindly thanked her while keeping his attention on the tense brunette.

"Kufufufu. Then, let's hurry and eat."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_This is so awkward. So awkward! W-Why is it awkward? _Usually, Tsuna wouldn't feel too uncomfortable with the blue-haired but this time, he did. Why was that? He wasn't quite sure but he left it at that.

They walked side to side with Tsuna keeping a distance between them. But every time he moved away, Mukuro would scoot in closer. "M-Mukuro…are you really just going to walk me to school?" The brunette questioned as he eyed him from the corner of his eyes.

"Kufufufu. Aren't you smart? Of course not."

"E-Eh?" _N-No?_

"But before that…" Mukuro's voice trailed off as he ran a finger down the bandaged strapped to Tsuna's cheek. The brunette flinched from the touch, his wound still hurting. "What happened here?"

"U-Um." Eyes flickered a few times, unsure of how to answer. "A-Accident."

"Oya? It's too bad that you're cute face has to be covered."

Tsuna blushed from that remark. He's heard it before but every time, it just made him flustered.

Laughing, Mukuro's hand slipped away from his face, heading for one of Tsuna's free hand. He took a hold of the boy's thin wrist and pulled him close, into a small embrace. "We're going on a date." He said, whispering into Tsuna's ears.

The warm breath tickled his skin and sent a shiver down his spine. A pink scattered across his cheeks as he felt embarrassed. "B-But I have school!" Tsuna tried wriggling out of Mukuro's hold but his grip was too strong.

"You'll just have to ditch!"

"U-Uwah!" Against Tsuna's will, the brunette was forcefully dragged to wherever the blue-haired was bringing him to.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"T-The game center?"

Mumbling quietly to himself, Tsuna titled his head back a little as he stared up at the sign board reading "Arcade" flashing in red. Of all the places he was brought to, it was to play games and not to eat like usual. This was rather a change of pace for them.

_W-Wait! Why am I even excited? _He was ditching school and he's going to get lectured about it too. Yet, Tsuna's fingers were itching with excitement to play these video games that he never had time to actually play just because he felt like a loser to go alone.

"Kufufufu. You like it? I thought you would." Mukuro seemed quite satisfied that he was able to bring a smile to Tsuna's face. Considering the brunette's personality, he would most likely enjoy things such as this.

"Shall we play?"

Reaching a hand out, he gestured for the boy to take hold of it. Tsuna blinked at Mukuro, staring at him. His eyes traveled downwards to his hand then panned back up to look at the blue-haired again. Seconds ticked by as Tsuna spent it examining Mukuro's face.

No longer patient, the blue haired took the initiative and grabbed a hold of Tsuna's hand, making him yelp a little from the roughness. "Sorry," Mukuro apologized if he caused any pain.

Smiling, he led the brunette inside and before they got started, exchanged some money for some coins to put into the machines.

"Let's play the driving one first," Mukuro suggested, happy.

Tsuna could see his expression glowing with bliss and somehow, it sent a warm feeling to his body. _Well…since he looks like he's having fun._ The brunette lightened up a little and joined in on the fun. He was here and he was going to enjoy it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They spent about a good hour in the arcade until they left before they burned anymore money away. Those machines were like money leechers. The two retired to a small café nearby to rest a little. Tsuna was having so much fun that he had completely forgotten about the fact that he was ditching school and it still didn't occur to him.

Sitting at a small square table just big enough for two, Tsuna grew quiet as he waited for their order to arrive. The café had such a weird atmosphere. Well, not really weird. It was more…soothing and it put him at ease even though he was with Mukuro who always seemed to make him jittery.

"Did you have fun?" The blue-haired questioned, breaking the ice.

"I-I did." _It was really fun._

"Kufufufu. Good." Mukuro's laughter sounded happy and that put a smile on Tsuna's face.

The blue-haired leaned forward a little so he could be slightly closer to the brunette. Elbows propped against the hard surface, joining his fingers together and rested his chin on his thumbs. Lips were curved upwards, a wide smile complimenting his blissful expression. Mysterious eyes reflected content and Tsuna found it odd that Mukuro was in such a good mood. He usually was but today was just even more so.

Their orders quickly came, Tsuna ordering a milk tea while Mukuro had just tea. He had taken a liking to the flavor and it became a favorite of his. Thank the blue-haired for that. It was from their second encounter – no – first. Or it could very well be both.

Silence filled the air once again as Tsuna was absorbed in his drink. Cup held in hand, heat streamed from the porcelain, passing through the thick layer of skin and tickling his hand, making them warm. He gently blew at the liquid that created small puffs of steam. He remembered from last time how he had burned his tongue and that caused him to lose his first kiss.

Speaking of first kiss, that picture appeared in mind and Tsuna blushed, cheeks turning red from the thought.

_D-Don't think about. _

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro called out after quietly watching the brunette.

"Hm?" Tsuna answered as he peered away from his milk tea and meeting the blue-haired's gaze. _W-Wah. H-he looks serious._

Those orbs that usually reflected playfulness was no longer there and Tsuna found himself looking at an expression he had never yet seen before. Seriousness filled his eyes as his lips pressed down together, thinning out.

Tsuna could tell that Mukuro wanted to say something. But what could it be?

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Pause. A soft sigh escaped into the air, sounding quite troubled. A minuted ticked by before Mukuro parted his lips once again, unexpected words slipping out. "Won't you date me?"

_E-Eh! _Eyes grew wide as a look of shock passed through chocolate brown orbs. Mouth dipped, forming a small o shape, surprised at what he was hearing.

"I-" Mukuro was flustered. _He _was stuttering. "…Really like you." Those last few words were barely above a whisper but Tsuna could hear them. Oh, he heard them clearly.

_W-W-What?_

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Oh man, it's been forever since I've updated. I've been meaning to do it earlier but I got busy with school (what else is new lol) and preparing stuff for an upcoming anime convention :D

Anyways, so here we are with chapter nineteen! Good thing Mukuro and Hibari didn't have a bloody showdown ^^;

And…here comes Mukuro once again! OMG, TSUNA, don't cheat on HIBARI. LOL, well, not like it really counts because you guys aren't official yet.

O_o; oh crap, what's this? Mukuro confessed? OH GOSH. What will you do TSUNA?

….what a way to leave a cliffhanger huh? :D Ah…I am evil…;

But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed my quick update! Thanks for the reviews and reads! Wooo~ I will update again~


	20. Chapter Twenty has rejections

**NeutronStarsCollide **Aw. I'm sorry about the cliffy. LOL! No worries! You will see in this chapter if you were right or wrong about Giotto :)  
**LikeACarButNot **Thank you! Aw, Tsuna won't cheat ^^  
**Allimassy** Thanks! Haha, yeah, there's alot of other things happening in the story that's been unexplained but I should be getting into them soon.  
**Iluyusha** lol~ TUNA~  
**tanteigirl69** LOL! Aw! Well, I guess so after this chapter. Sorry about my grammar ^^; And lol, I didn't know the difference between Brunet and brunette. Haha, from this chapter on, there will be more about Giotto, G and Alaude ^^  
**Bippy-Tsu **LOL. A serious Mukuro for a change huh? I know, they tend to make him a playful character but I thought, if he's going to confess, he should be serious about it ^^; LOL Oh yes, cliffhangers are killer. I think you'll hate me at the end of this chapter too. Aw! That makes me happy knowing you really like this story so much to re-read it again~ Haha, I just like fluff. -.- It's too cuteee. LoL like, angst makes me depressed haha~ So fluff it is!  
**S t a r dust D r e a m s **lol! Tsk tsk Mukuro  
**Atsuko-san** Hehe thank you!  
**Forever27** No problem. ^^ Thanks~  
**SawadaNatVongola** LOLOL. Ah god, threesomes~~ That's out of reach for me~ XD  
**Lilspring** Hehe oh gosh~ Your questions will be answered in this chapter! Well, not everything :D  
**Anello di Tempesta **haha, yes, bad boy Tsuna~~ Hibari will come to punish you :D  
**sweet-and-simple **Hibari will of course come to find his first love :D  
**ezcap1st** _; aw yeah, unrequited love sucks :(  
**AngelDono** LOL Of course Hibari would be. HibarixSkull? ;_; that makes me scared. LoL, I know, I totally understand.  
**Kichou** LOL~ Tsuna sandwich. If that were possible ^^~  
**Breathless02 **Thank you! yeah, it's tough to update~ I was a little late on this -_-;~  
**ladysakura143 **Ah yes, Tsuna needs to be more assertive. Though, I think he'll make his feelings pretty clear in this chapter ^^  
**March Rosenqueen** Hehe, lots of stuff just keeps on happening :)  
**Crazyanime **What will Tsuna answer! You'll find out soon~  
**assasin1827 **Haha true true~ That's why they tend to make him the rival.  
**Sugar Dawn **lol~ don't fall until you hear Tsuna's answer! :D  
**lovepikachu12 **He will! :D Haha Hibari's possessive alright ^^

* * *

**Chapter Twenty** has rejections.

Cocooned in the warmth of his blanket, Giotto snuggled, hugging his body close. He peeked at the clock resting on his table and saw that it was already afternoon. But the blonde was still tired and shut his eyes again, trying to sleep. Today was a rest day for him so he decided to waste it by lazing around.

In just a few seconds, he drifted back into a slumber, but slightly, still aware of his surroundings. He heard his door quietly creak open and assumed that it was his mother coming to wake him up. The light footsteps approached him and came to a stop.

The blonde could feel a shadow casting down on him as the light dimmed a bit. Still, he kept his eyes shut and pretended to sleep a little longer. A hand touched his shoulder, gently shaking his body.

"Five more minutes…" Giotto mumbled, words slurring.

"Giotto."

Eyes shot wide open at the sound of that voice. _THAT_ was not his mother's voice. And it definitely was not Tsuna's either. There was no way he could ever – ever – mistake this beautiful voice for someone else.

Sky blue orbs met with scarlet red. "G." A whisper, one filled with tenderness and he earned a faint smile from the red-head.

"W-What are you doing here?" Giotto questioned as he tried to sit up to better meet G's gaze while keeping his eyes on the man.

"Let's get some lunch." G suggested and took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"We do that every day." Giotto mumbled, chuckling quietly at his silly words.

"I just wanted to see you."

"You saw me yesterday."

"Why are you ruining the mood?"

"S-Sorry…" Giotto mumbled, apologetic but the red-head was smiling, teasing the blonde a little.

"No one's home at the moment. Your mother went out as she let me in." G explained the details to the blonde as he was still trying to wake up, quietly rubbing his eyes.

The sides of his lips slowly curved into a small smile. "You're such a sleepyhead," he whispered, just barely audible.

Slender fingers brushed against Giotto's cheeks, sending a shiver down his spine. A hand tangled through soft blonde hair, as they affectionately gazed into each other's eyes.

A slight blush spread across Giotto's cheeks, beautifully coloring his creamy skin. Eyelids slowly drooped down as he closed his eyes. In the next few seconds, moist lips pressed against dry ones.

G kept his lips locked onto the blonde, kissing him over and over again, bruising those beautiful pink lips. Finally, he parted away to take a breath before he kissed him one last time.

Mind in a haze, Giotto tried to regain his train of thoughts, completely lost in that intoxicating kiss. As he snapped back into reality, he breathed softly.

Fingers tickled against his scalp as G brushed the blonde's hair. "You should take a shower." The red-head said as he played with a strand of Giotto's hair, gently twirling it around between his fingers.

"I will."

Slender fingers brushed long, blonde bangs out of drowsy eyes, tugging tenderly at loose strands before pushing back and tucking it behind Giotto's ear. G's fingers grazed his skin, and it felt like a soft wind, tickling him and his shoulders arched from the touch.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" G teased.

"NO." Scarlet red scattered across his cheeks, red as a tomato. "W-What are you saying?" The blonde stared at G, eyes filled with disbelief.

"Oh come on. Don't act so innocent."

"S-Shut-up." Giotto stuttered, pouting as he slapped the hand away lightheartedly before getting out of bed to head to the bathroom, completely embarrassed and left behind a chuckling G.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tongue tied, Tsuna couldn't say anything. He didn't know how to respond. Mukuro held strong feelings for him but on the other hand, Tsuna did not. He knew there was only one answer, and he had to voice it out b-but, the brunette didn't want to break the blue-haired's heart.

The air fell silent and it had been for a while now. Chocolate brown orbs stared down at his hands that rested in his laps. He fumbled around with his fingers, his palms growing sweaty from the anxiousness. The brunette could feel Mukuro's intense stare even though he wasn't looking. He was waiting for an answer.

Slowly, his eyelids drooped down, closing shut. Biting his bottom lip, he held in his breath, whimpering quietly in his heart as he tried not to cry.

_I-I don't want to reject him. But, I can't accept him either._

Now that he'd been confessed to by Mukuro, Tsuna was able to tell that his feelings for the blue-haired were not love. What would happen if Hibari were to confess as well? _No. No no no._ That wasn't possible. Judging by his character, Hibari wouldn't do something like that.

At that thought, a frown was brought upon his face. Thoughts of Hibari flowed into his mind like a movie flim. _I-I shouldn't be thinking of Hibari-san!_ Shaking his head, he rid his mind of the prefect and focused on the matter at hand – Mukuro.

He still had to reply and he couldn't say it. _Uwah. I-I can't keep him waiting. I'm sure M-Mukuro is restless too._ The brunette would know if he took a moment – even a second was all it would take just to look at the blue-haired. But if he did, Tsuna felt like he'd see a face filled with pain that could bring tears to his eyes.

_I could tell him that I'll think about it._ Eyebrows knitted, Tsuna seriously considered that idea but he remembered something from the BL manga. Giving it a thought was just a way to prolong the rejection and if he were to do that, he'd just make Mukuro wait even longer and put more strain on himself.

_T-Then. I have to tell him. If I don't like him, I have to say it._

Taking a string of deep breaths as Tsuna tried to rid himself of the wobbly nerves that made his body tremble, he parted dry and chapped lips, finally speaking after a long period of silence.

"M-Mukuro…"

_I have to look up. _Slowly, Tsuna lifted his head up as his eyes traveled from his laps to the table and finally, on Mukuro's face, engaging eye contact. Those mysterious orbs – one was blue and the other red –reflected eagerness as he waited to hear the answer.

Chocolate brown orbs gazed deeply as tears glistened at the corner of his eyes, scared, fearful for something horrible that he was about to do.

"I-I'm…sorry." He said. He was able to say it.

And in an instant, he saw the small smile on Mukuro's lips disappear as a look of despair passed through his eyes. Lips quivering, Tsuna had to finish the rest of his sentence. There was more. He had to make it clear. "I-I can't go out with you. I…d-don't feel the same way."

He felt a small tear in his heart, devastated that he had to hurt someone he cared about. The tears that Tsuna tried so hard to suppress fell down, two drops streaming down either side of his face.

"Sorry…I'm sorry…" he whispered, voice trembling mixed in with soft sobs. Why was he crying? He wasn't the one being rejected but Tsuna couldn't help but feel terrible about doing such a thing. Quickly, he reached his hands up to cover his face, dabbing away the wet tears and holding back his cries.

For a brief moment, Mukuro did not say anything. The brunette couldn't bear to look at his face and placed his attention back on his lap, quietly trying to soothe himself. The blue-haired was hurt and he was the one that pierce that bubble of hope in his heart.

"Kufufufu."

Mukuro was laughing but it lacked his usual happiness. It somewhat felt sad and that only made Tsuna feel worse.

"I thought I had a chance." His words were hushed but the brunette heard.

"Sorry."

"No. It's not your fault Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro's tone of voice was stable and caught the boy's attention.

"B-But-"

"No." Stopping the brunette, he interrupted him from speaking. "Don't cry." Mukuro said and reached a hand towards the boy. A finger softly brushed up his face, wiping away his tears and drying his wet face.

A smile crept up his face, just faintly. "You're too nice. So, I'm not going to give up." Mukuro said as he withdrew his arm.

Tsuna was surprised to hear that and his tears ceased to fall as he blankly stared at the smiling blue-haired. Chocolate brown orbs gawked at Mukuro, not even blinking once as he waited to hear him repeat those words.

"Kufufufu." His voice was back in high spirits. "I'm not giving up."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna was on his way home, slowly taking his time since his energy had been drained from his body from earlier on. After the whole confession turning into a declaration, the brunette was just a little stressed. He tried to retort, wanting to tell Mukuro that he shouldn't though the blue-haired stopped him as if he had read Tsuna's mind and they carried on like normal.

There was a sharp pain at the back of his head, gradually spreading. Mukuro wasn't giving up on him, and it was serious. But no matter what, Tsuna's feelings won't change and he didn't want to end up hurting him even further.

So before he left, Tsuna told the blue-haired to not expect anything.

"_I won't." _Was what he said while smiling.

_Mukuro. _An agonizing sigh escaped into the air as a soft wind wrapped around his body, sending shivers down his spine. The weather was just getting colder by the day. As he lazily dragged his foot across the cement ground, Tsuna pulled out his cell phone that was hiding in his pocket.

He checked the device to see if there were any calls or mail from his friend. And there were. He had forgotten that he had skipped school today and just remembered as he was scrolling through his history.

There were about thirty calls from the silver-haired – as to be expected. _I should call Gokudera-kun or he won't stop being worried._ Scratch that. He should call him now or else, he'd be over at his house right when school ends just to check if the brunette was alright or not or even worse, he might just be there right now. He was always such a worry-wart.

On the other hand, Yamamoto had only called him once and left a text message asking where he was. Sighing softly, a small cloud of air formed just slightly above his lips as Tsuna pressed the talk button, dialing for Gokudera.

Holding the device up to his ear, he waited for the ring. Once was enough and he heard a click followed by a loud and worried tone.

"Sorry Gokudera-kun." Tsuna apologized.

The silver-haired was raising his voice and Tsuna found himself holding the phone away just a few inches from his ear to lessen his chances of becoming deaf. His voice was piercing through his eardrums but Tsuna understood his feelings.

"I-I…wasn't feeling well." Tsuna explained, making up an excuse. If he said that he was supposedly 'kidnapped,' a riot might start. "N-No. I'm fine." There was a slight pause before fright appeared in Tsuna's eyes. "Y-You don't have to come over!" _Please don't come._ If he came, there was no way Gokudera was going to leave.

"Gokudera-kun, please-" Suddenly, Tsuna felt his phone yanked away from his ear, slipping out of his fingers. _W-What?_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_Oh no._ Tsuna cursed mentally, horrified.

That voice that usually sent butterflies flying about in his stomach, making him weak in the knee did not this time. Instead, icy cold shivers crawled up his spine, making the boy tremble. Slowly, he turned around to meet with the person standing behind him.

"Hibari-san!"

As he had guessed – it was the prefect. Hibari's eyes were not smiling and he was definitely _not_ happy.

Tsuna was in deep shit now.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

As many may have assumed…or not? Giotto is with G! lol, yep, I finally put in a scene about G's personal life. Well, small but you know. I dropped some hints here and there :)

And…poor Mukuro. He got rejected. *gets tomatoes thrown at* Sorry for those who were rooting for him! I felt bad too but…I had to do it :(

lol, Hibari had to show up at the end! OH NO TSUNA. He's gonna be in trouble…:D lol maybe.

It was a short chapter . Sorry about that. But! I should be getting the next chapter sometime this week…hopefully ^^!

Anyways! I hoped you enjoyed it~ Thanks for reading :D


	21. Chapter Twenty One has blushes

**Kichou** I think G is hot too so I like him paired with Giotto. They make one gorgeous couple :D Hehe, I don't think Hibari will do anything too bad :)  
**Allimassy** Hehe, yesss, there shall be more of G and Giotto.  
**Sayaemogirl** LOL, omg, in public? Rape! JK~  
**sweet-and-simple** HMMMMMMM…you shall find out XD  
**TheSecretUchiha** Aww. It's ok~ I tend to cry at sappy or sad/emotional parts too (lol).  
**Hanori Shiki** Aw! It's ok :D You reviewed now~ LOL G and Giotto are more intimate then the main couple. Haha. No worries, Hibari shall treat Tsuna well.  
**peanutkisses** You'll find out in this chapter why he was 'mad.'  
**Lilspring** Yes! He's come to punish him~ lol  
**Lovepikachu12** Noooo. Tsu-kun!  
**Animebaka14** Ahh, so much to reveal about the other characters ^^. You'll see as the story goes on.  
**Bippy-Tsu** Hehe, I know. I was mean but...I know how cliffhangers feel. It's like…you're ready to punch something haha :D Haha, morning breath doesn't except if fictions LOLS! Haha thank you~  
**AngelDono** LOL, Hibari might or he might not ^^. Ahh, yes, writing fanfics = updating so lol. ~_~ I haven't updated my other fic in a month…OMG. I need to get to that. It's just so much time! And writing and thinking! :D  
**assasin1827** lol, a threesome would be too much for Tsuna's heart ^^  
**Crazyanime** Fufufu, yes G and Giotto. And Hibari...hm...what shall he do?  
**Breathless02** Aw...sorry it was short~  
**March Rosenqueen** Yeah, you feel bad but then relieved ^^~|  
**Anello di Tempest** lol, G and Giotto are a little too close to each other so they got found out :D!  
**SawadaNatVongola** Noooo~~ don't mope!  
**Sugar Dawn** lol, since we don't get enough intimate scenes of 1827, I thought we could have some G and Giotto~ since they're so passionate with one another :)  
**NeutronStarsCollide** ^^! I love this couple. And yes, I agree, G is hot *^*. Giotto is hot too :D Ahhh...I think you should get some tissues ready this chapter just in case then ^^|  
**michiiyu** lol, aw, its ok, I know how it is when you feel like skipping a chapter ^^. mhm! The moment Hibari comes in, his music plays. DUN DUN DUN~!  
**xxSnowxxAngelxx** Aww~ I'm sorry but I'm updating! :D  
**Ilyasviel16** Hehe, it's ok. You reviewed! :) It must be comfortable reading on the psp though :) I have one but lol, I just use it to playgames. Tsuna better runn~~ But I doubt Hibari will do anything bad to him :)  
**ezcap1st** lol, what will happen to Tsuna now?~  
**daemonkieran** yep, considering its Mukuro and Hibari, they wouldn't share at all  
**ladysakura143** Yeahhh. I like GxGiotto so yeahhh lol. I don't mind AlaudexGiotto but I felt that's too much like 1827 in this story. ^^  
**Takara yume** Hehe, I'm really happy that you like it so much! :) Thank you!

Rating for this chapter: R?  
-lol, so I don't even know if R is even a suitable rating but anyways, WARNINGS for chapters as it contains…stuffs…that's not even really really sexual but yeah…ok, it really isn't so don't expect much, like really, don't expect much ^^; I just gotta put it in case someone says 'why didn't you warn me?' Okies, now enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One** has blushes.

"Ditching school?"

Body frozen, Tsuna stayed quiet, guilty as charged. _I'm in trouble. So much trouble. _His heart beat wildly, threatening to go into a cardiac arrest if he didn't calm himself down but his worries were overtaking him. Tsuna bit his lip, the tips of his sharp teeth sinking into his skin, causing the area to turn slightly white from the immense pressure he was putting.

Tsuna, slightly frightened, placed his attention onto the cement ground. He couldn't bear looking into the prefect's eyes. With his eyes glued on the floor, he noticed the shadow before him moving, a hand extending out towards him. In seconds, he felt something brush against his cheek. Reflexively, he lifted his head up.

A slender finger tickled the area beneath his eye and he flinched from the touch. Fiery orbs that once blazed in Hibari's dark eyes lost their glow, overridden by worry. "Were you crying?" he questioned, a tender tone resonating. What happened to that cold voice just minutes ago?

Chocolate orbs widen as he stared at the prefect. There were still slight red spots tattooed on the whites of his eyes. Not to mention, his eyelids were still a little poufy, swollen from the tears. "I-It was nothing." Not. No way was he going to tell Hibari that Mukuro confessed to him. A war might happen.

"Really? Your eyes tell me differently." A hand stroked his cheek, caressing them.

As if it was a natural reflex, Tsuna nuzzled into the touch. "Hibari-san…" he whispered harmoniously.

That gesture sent a light shade of pink painting Hibari's cheeks and for a moment, he was flustered. Taking a deep breath, he regained his composure. "You're still not getting off the hook."

That wasn't what Tsuna was trying to do but he guessed Hibari took it the wrong way. Or, he was just using that as an excuse to cover up his embarrassment. "I'm s-sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it."

"T-Then what?" _Uwah. I-I don't want to explain it to him. _

"A kiss."

_EH?_ Chocolate orbs widen at that remark and he looked at the prefect, double checking if what he said was what he meant. "S-Seriously?"

"I don't joke."

Of course. How could he possibly forget that important fact?

_O-Ok. _Willingly, Tsuna stood still and closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss to come. But it didn't. Instead, he heard soft chuckling. Opening an eye, he peeked at the prefect as he was smiling.

"W-What?" He mumbled.

"I'm not kissing you." _Huh?_

_I-if he's not going to kiss me then…? _

There was only one answer. At that realization, scarlet red stained his face as his lips quivered, trying to say something but he was too staggered to even utter a sound.

Standing tall, the prefect waited for the brunette to make his move. He showed no signs of leaning down to make it easier on him since they weren't of the same height. Tsuna was about more than half a head shorter than the prefect.

_Oh my god. I can't do this._ He had no kissing experiences. Ok. He did but not with him taking the initiative. Tapping his foot, he tried to calm down his nerves but it just made it worse. Hands were trembling, perspiring and he tried to wipe away the sweat by rubbing on his pants.

He could run. But that wouldn't be a good idea. Tsuna took a few deep breaths, breathing in and out. _U-Um. How should I do this?_ He tried imagining how Hibari did it but that just made him even more edgy. The prefect's kisses were too sexy – more so, erotic.

But he had no other choice. _G-Guess I have to just do it._ Opening his eyes, he gazed at the prefect and saw that Hibari had his eyes closed, patiently waiting for his kiss. _O-Ok. J-Just g-grab his arm._

Trembling hands reached towards the prefect, as he clumsy fumbled with Hibari's beautiful slender fingers, trying to intertwine them with his own. "H-Hiee!" he yelped to himself upon the touch even though he was the one that was touching.

He earned a snicker from the prefect, obviously quite amused. _U-Uwah. I'm so embarrassed!_ Successfully, he was able to take a hold of Hibari's right hand and took a step forward so that they were only inches apart from each other.

Chocolate orbs rolled back as he found his target – Hibari's lips. His free hand took a hold of the prefect's left hand. It felt too empty just hanging at his side.

With just a few more deep breaths to help lessen his anxiety, Tsuna stood up on his toes. His grip on Hibari's hands tightened, helping to hold up his balance.

_S-So close! His lips are just right there._ He was at eye level with the prefect's mouth, barely able to reach his full height. The brunette's small body trembled as his heart beat loudly inside of his chest. Thump. Thump. It felt like it would burst.

Slowly, Tsuna moved in towards the prefect, going practically crossed eyed as he stared at the lips, trying to aim correctly so he wouldn't miss. He felt like he would die if that were to happen and it wasn't impossible. He was No-Good Tsuna after all.

Their lips were only a few centimeters away. _H-here goes! _Eyes closed shut and in a split second, Tsuna brushed his lips against Hibari.

"T-There!" he said, back on his heels as he tried to release his hold but was stopped.

"That wasn't a kiss." Dark orbs stared down at the brunette, unsatisfied.

_W-What? I-It was a kiss. _That wasn't a kiss. He barely touched the prefect.

"I'll show you what a kiss is."

Still holding hands, Hibari yanked the brunette close to his body and leaned down. Their lips met, warmth being exchanged. When the prefect pulled back, a thin trail of saliva glistened as it hung from their moist lips.

"Now that's a proper kiss." His eyes were smiling.

"O-Oh." Was all Tsuna managed to say.

The brunette felt his fingers being released and whimpered as he felt the warmth disappear. But suddenly, he was pulled into an embrace. His face rested against the prefect's chest. For a moment, he was perplexed, at a loss of what to do.

He felt something touch his head and found out that it was Hibari kissing his hair. Butterflies that were asleep suddenly woke up, fluttering around inside of his stomach. Sweet sparks coursed through his body as he found himself returning the hug, wrapping his arms around the prefect's waist.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered against the prefect's chest and breathed in his scent. It was intoxicating.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hm?"

"Can I come over…?"

For once, Hibari was nervous but that bit of information didn't catch his attention at all. What he was asking was what sent the boy into a cardiac arrest.

_M-My house? W-Why does he want to come over…._

Pressing his palms against the prefect's face, Tsuna tried to push himself out from the embrace but Hibari tightened the hold, refusing to let go of the brunette. "H-Hibari-san?"

The prefect said nothing, completely quiet but Tsuna could feel his heart gradually beating faster, louder as his ears listened to the wonderful sound. _H-He's nervous. _Indeed, the prefect was and if only Tsuna could see his face, he'd be able to see how flustered Hibari was.

Squirming around, Tsuna whispered quietly. "O-Ok."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

G breathed in a deep sigh, bored of waiting for the blonde. Listening closely, he could hear the shower running. _Shit. _The red-head was tempted to invade in on Giotto. The room was filled with his scent, a sweet aroma floating about.

As he thought about doing that, a horrified expression appeared on his face. _Giotto would kick me out. _Eyebrows knitted together, sullen.

_Wait._ An idea popped to mind. _No one is home. _Slowly, the corner of his lips curved into a smile. The red-head got up to his feet and strode towards the door, entering the hallway.

Usually, when someone enters the bathroom, they automatically lock the door but not Giotto – no. The blonde had a bizarre habit of not locking his door when he's at home despite the fact that there may be people present.

_Giotto seriously needs to learn how to lock the door. _The red-head mentally thought as his fingers wrapped around the knob, slowly twisting it to the right. _But – this works well for me. _Smiling, G pushed the door open and stuck his head through the crack, taking a peek.

Scarlet orbs caught sight of the blonde, who was standing underneath the shower nozzle, eyes closed shut as he let the water pour down on his beautiful body. Right foot in, G stepped inside as the door behind him quietly closed shut, locked – a precaution.

"Giotto," The red-head called out to the blonde.

"Wah!" A loud shriek escaped into the air, startled.

Giotto turned around to look at the intruder but slipped. Losing his footing, his body tipped back, falling down. Eyes closed as he crashed against the tub. "Oof!"

Strangely, it didn't hurt and he felt an arm snake around his waist, holding him close. "Geez Giotto. Be more careful," G groaned, sounding like he was in a lot of pain.

"G!" Giotto propped himself up and looked at the red-head who had his hands buried in his hair, rubbing at his head.

G had broken his fall, catching the blonde from behind before his body met with the tub. Seated on his bottom, he breathed a sigh of relief as his fingers left his hair, reaching towards Giotto. A hand cupped his cheeks, a finger brushing over his luscious lips. "Scared me there."

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Giotto murmured as he placed his own hand on top of the red-head's. A look of worry passed through sky blue orbs and brought a smile to G's face.

"I'm fine," he laughed lightly.

"GOD. You're so stupid! Why are you even in here?" Suddenly, the blonde was furious. Fiery orbs glared into red ones as his hand balled into a fist, landing a punch on the red-head's chest.

"Ow." G winced in pain as he rubbed at the sore spot. "What was that for?"

"I told you not to come in."

"You didn't tell me."

So, Giotto didn't but that didn't give him permission to invade his privacy. "S-Still," he stuttered, flustered.

G watched as Giotto stared at him, his eyes widening abruptly as a pink tickled his cheeks. Tearing his attention away, he turned his body a hundred and eighty degrees around, back facing the red-head, and wrapped his arms around his body, attempting to cover himself which totally failed.

_Why is he being so cute? _G assumed that the blonde must have realized that he was naked while the red-head was not thus; he was trying to hide himself which was not necessary. G has seen Giotto's naked body countless times and yet, he was still embarrassed.

Staring at Giotto's beautiful back, the red-head watched as water dripped down his porcelain skin. Blonde hair was soaked, sticking to his face as his ears glow a gentle pink – shy. He looked sexy despite the cuteness he was emitting.

A finger reached towards the blonde, the tip touching the top of his spine. Slowly, he traced downwards, tickling his skin. He earned a yelp from Giotto as the blonde arched his shoulders, shuddering from the touch. "G-G! W-What are you doing?"

"Hmm." Ignoring the blonde, G continued his advances.

Fingers crawled across his back and over to his chest as two strong arms pulled him into an embrace. "G!" He heard his name being called once again but still, the red-head wasn't going to stop. Leaning against G's back, Giotto struggled, trying to break free.

Lips pressed against his shoulder, placing a sweet kiss. "Ah!" A soft moan escaped from the blonde. "Stop…" he whispered as he gripped onto G's wrists, trying to push his arms away.

The red-head placed a trail of wet kisses, starting from his shoulder and making a curved line up to his neck. Nibbling on the soft skin, G watched as a faint red sparkled in the places he was kissing. He sucked at the spot a little more as the blonde wriggled in his hold.

Lips left his neck and scarlet orbs examined the red mark that looked like a bug bite. He smiled, satisfied at his creation.

"Really…stop it G." Giotto murmured, sighing quietly.

"No one's home. Why are you so afraid?" G whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"B-Because– G!" Giotto was interrupted mid-sentence when he felt a hand touch his member. "S-Stop!" He grabbed onto the red-head's wrist and using most of his strength, stopped G's advances.

"Giotto…" Calming down, the red-head could see how panicked the blonde was, his body trembling. "Ok. I'm sorry." Leaning in, he whispered against his ear.

Slipping his arms out of Giotto's tight hold, he intertwined their fingers together. _His skin is pruning._ G could feel the wrinkles on the blonde's hands and his own. They had been in the shower for awhile so it was about time to get out.

"Let's get out of the shower then," The red-head mumbled as he kissed Giotto's cheek. The blonde finally relaxed in his arms, and he chuckled softly.

G gripped his hands around the blonde's waist and pulled him up to his feet as he stood up as well. A hand reached for the nozzle, twisting it to the right to turn the water off. Still standing in the tub, the red-head snatched the towel resting on the hanger glued to the wall and began drying Giotto's wet body.

"I can do it myself."

"Can't I do it for you?" G questioned as he stared at Giotto's pouting face.

"…Ok." He was obviously happy even if he didn't show it.

Body dry, G placed it on top of the blonde's hair, gently massaging his head, soaking up the water. "G, you should take off your clothes too," Giotto said as he stared at the red-head's body, wet clothes sticking to his skin. It looked uncomfortable and probably was.

Knock.

Startled, the two froze their actions as their eyes laid upon the door. They stayed quiet, silent. No one was supposed to be home except for them. Unless it was Nana.

Another knock came followed by a short pause.

"G-Giotto-nii?"

Eyes widen, shock filling into red orbs as his mouth dipped. The most unexpected thing had to happen at the worst time.

_Shit. It's Tsuna._

* * *

**Author's Note.**

So, this chapter was basically split into two scenes, one of each for the brothers and their lovers :)

LOL both of them getting all lovey dovey with each other…lol, Giotto and G a little more so :D

And WHAT? Giotto's gonna get busted! Or is he? You'll see next chapter :D

Anyways, thanks for reading and the reviews! Shall update again sooon~


	22. Chapter Twenty Two has a kiss mark

**Chapter Twenty-two** has a kiss mark.

_Just breath. Breath. I MEAN BREATH! _Tsuna found himself almost suffocating, he was too nervous around the prefect. He just couldn't stay calm and with Hibari holding his hand as they walked back to his house just made it worse.

A hand rested on his chest, quietly listening to his heart beat as he breathed softly, attempting to regulate his breathing and syncing it with his heart. _A-Almost home._

Tsuna had forgotten that Hibari wasn't bringing him home. He was _going _home with him. At that thought, he felt like he'd die from failure to breathe. _Oh my god. W-Why can't I just stay calm?_

His palm was beginning to sweat and he swore that the prefect could feel his nasty hand getting all sticky. Tugging gently, he tried to pull away but Hibari held his grip. "What are you doing?" He questioned, looking over at the brunette.

"U-Um. I-I'm…" Tsuna mumbled. "I-It's just…my hand i-is sweating." There was a pause as chocolate brown orbs traveled to and fro, trying to not meet with the prefect's eyes. "I thought it would feel gross i-if…you…kept on holding…" The last few words slurred a little, trailing off as he lowered his head down.

"I don't care about that," Hibari replied promptly and squeezed his hand. "So stop thinking about such things."

_U-Uwah! Hibari-san is so cool! _For some strange reason, Tsuna found the prefect amazing and a small smile crept up his face.

He was used to being No-Good Tsuna so it was new for him being around someone as marvelous as Hibari, a person who didn't give a care about little things. While Tsuna on the other hand was just a meek boy who easily gets scared and is, well, useless.

Finally, they made it to his house. Standing in front of the door, the brunette reached inside his pant pockets, getting his keys. He had trouble getting the key into the hole, but somehow, he managed despite his trembling hand. The lock was undone and the door opened, creaking loudly. Tsuna cringed from the sound.

Since this was his home, it was the brunette's turn to lead the prefect. Still hand in hand, Tsuna took a step inside and clumsily tried taking his shoes off. His body was a bit shaky, still nervous.

Eyes fell upon the floor and he noticed that his brother's shoes were still there as well as Giotto's best friend. He sighed loudly. This wasn't going to be good.

"Um…" Tsuna mumbled.

With their shoes off, he was now at a loss of what to do. _Where should I go? My room…?_

Eyebrows knitted together as he thought about his choices. _N-No._ His room didn't sound like such a good idea even though the prefect had been in it; Tsuna didn't want him going inside. It was rather messy.

_The living room!_

Lifting his right foot up from the floor, Tsuna took a step forward and began marching into the kitchen. "M-Mom?" He called out, first checking to see if his mother was here and she wasn't.

He felt a light weight lift off his shoulder, relieved that he didn't have to introduce Hibari. Tsuna guided the prefect to the living room and now that he was here, he was confused again.

…_I should plan farther ahead. _

The atmosphere was silent, awkwardness wrapping around them as the two stood there, neither saying a word.

Looking up, chocolate orbs met with dark ones, gazing at the prefect. "Um." _I-I should go check on Giotto-nii. _"I-I'm going to go up really fast so, Hibari-san…please wait here."

He heard the prefect hummed, a little unhappy but nonetheless, he listened and released Tsuna's hand. "Hurry," he instructed.

The brunette nodded his head and scurried off. Heading up the stairs, he saw that Giotto's door was wide open. Popping in, he was expecting to find the blonde with G but it was empty.

_W-Where are they?_ He pondered.

Then, he could hear the water running from the bathroom, voices muffled due to the walls. The brunette approached the door and suddenly, the water was no longer running. Fingers curled into his palm and he knocked on the door.

Silence. There was no answer.

_Hm? That's weird._

He tried again, waiting a few seconds before calling for his brother. "G-Giotto-nii?"

Again. No answer. But surely, someone was in there.

"Giotto-nii? Are you in there? I-I heard the shower running," Tsuna spoke through the door once more and waited for his brother to reply.

There was a few seconds of silence and he was worried that something might have happened. Holding onto the knob, he tried to twist it open but it was locked. "Giotto-nii?"

Tone filled with worry, he called out to the older one and this time, he received a reply.

"Tsuna?"

Hearing his brother's voice relieved his qualms and his arm fell back to his side. "Are you done showering?"

"Y-Yeah!" His voice sounded a little different. But Tsuna tossed that thought aside. It was probably nothing.

"Um…where's G-nii? I saw his shoes."

His question was answered when the door slowly open, revealing someone who was not his brother. An eyebrow arched up, curiousity running through him as he pondered why G was in the bathroom and answering the door for him rather than his brother. Because for sure, it was his brother who was talking from the other side.

"U-Um," he stammered, at a loss for words.

G chuckled, keeping his cool. "Hey."

Eyes panned down and Tsuna noticed that G's clothes were wet, his body completely soaked from head to toe. "Uh…" He wanted to say something, but he couldn't utter a single word.

"Giotto had a problem with the shower head and during the process, I ended up getting wet," G explained as if he had read the brunette's mind.

"O-Oh…" _But…his pants are wet._ That story didn't seem to really match up but well, it was easy to get wet in the bathroom.

Tsuna dismissed that thought and titled his head to the left as he tried to take a peek inside. The door was only opened partly, wide enough to show half or a little more than half of G's body.

Chocolate orbs searched around the room of what he could mostly see, looking for his brother. "G-Giotto-nii?" Tsuna inquired.

"He's getting dressed."

"Ah."

"Oh Tsuna, could you get a change of Giotto's clothes for me? As you can see, I'm wet so please find something big."

"Sure!" Tsuna asked, getting an errand to do.

_Got to do this quick! Hibari-san is waiting. _The brunette ran to his brother's room and forced the closet door open. He searched through Giotto's large collection of clothes, searching for something that the red-head could wear.

They weren't really of the same size considering G was a little taller and had a slightly bigger build than his brother. Though, it shouldn't make that much of a difference.

"Found some!" Tsuna exclaimed loudly to himself as he pulled out a pair of jeans and dress shirt that looked big enough to not make G too uncomfortable in.

"What are you doing?" A voice popped up from nowhere and the brunette jumped a little.

"H-Hibari-san!"

"I got impatient," The prefect explained, arms crossed against his chest as he stared at the boy. _That was so like him to disregard everything._

Tsuna sighed, a little bothered at that because one, he was scared out of his mind and two, he hadn't exactly told his brother yet that Hibari was over. If they met, things might not go well.

"What is Hibari Kyoya doing here?"

Face palming himself, he groaned quietly as his greatest fear came true. _Why now? _Looking over at his brother, he could see fiery orbs burning with fury. Irritation was written all over his face.

"Giotto-nii…please calm down," Tsuna raised a hand at the blonde, walking over to him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Why is he here?" Giotto questioned, glaring at the younger one.

"Um. T-To hang out…" Tsuna explained while at the same, mentally cursing. _Crap. Crap. Crap._

Why out of all the times they could meet, G wasn't here. If he was, he'd probably be able to hold the blonde back. "Giotto-nii. Shouldn't you take this to G-nii?" Tsuna tried to get his brother away by changing his attention.

"W-What?" Fiery orbs lost their glow, dissipating into smog. Suddenly, a bright pink scattered across his cheeks and the blonde was flustered. "O-Oh yeah. Give it to me," he stuttered and reached for the clothes that Tsuna was holding.

_Weird. _The brunette thought at the abrupt change of Giotto's expressions. He was burning with rage and in just a few seconds, he lost his color, almost as if something horrible had happened.

Giotto escaped from the two, heading back to the bathroom where his best friend was. Tsuna heard the door slam shut, clicking and he sighed loudly. _Good._ It was a good thing that G was here or else, Tsuna wouldn't know how to deal with his brother.

"Um…" Tsuna stammered, eyes traveling back over to the prefect who stood there quietly. "Let's go to my room?" He suggested but didn't even wait for a reply and just started walking out the room. Hibari mimicked his movements and in just a few seconds, they were in the brunette's room.

"Sorry. It's messy."

"It's fine."

The brunette hurriedly tried to clean up his room. Clothes that were scattered around were picked up, thrown inside of his closet. He kicked aside the books and other materials off to the side to clear up some walking space.

"P-Please sit. You can sit on my bed."

"Sit with me too," The prefect turned to meet Tsuna's gaze and said.

_What?_ "Um."

He had no room to argue or to even think about it and was suddenly pulled by Hibari. "Wah!"

_This is so embarrassing. _The two sat on the edge of the bed, right beside each other. "Hibari-san…" The brunette stuttered, nervous. _God. I don't know what to say! _

"What do you like?"

Tsuna blinked a few times at that sudden question. Chocolate orbs gazed at the prefect, an eyebrow arched as confusion filled his face. "W-What do you mean what do I like?" His inquiry was vague.

"For instance, do you like sweets?"

_Eh? Hibari-san is actually curious about me? _It seemed like the prefect had wanted to learn some information about the boy. "I do."

"Hm. So you do have a sweet tooth."

_Gah!_ "Yes." The brunette bashfully looked down at the floor, a little embarrassed.

"What else?"

"What else? I like games." _I hope he doesn't think I'm a nerd._ Caramel brown orbs were absorbed with the carpet floor and he heard the prefect beside him hum.

"Um." Tsuna paused for a moment, trying to gather enough courage to ask the prefect. "I'd like to know what Hibari-san likes…" He mumbled, voice trailing off. _Hibari-san seems the type that likes to do quiet things._ Rolling his eyes to the corner, Tsuna stole a sideway glance at the profile beside him. _Probably something like reading but…he likes to beat people up though._

Chocolate eyes met with dark ones and the brunette felt a flame light in his heart._ Oh god. He's looking at me. _Tsuna tried to look away but found himself locked in an intense stare. Hibari's passionate look was sucking him in.

"I like…" Hibari started, whispering as a hand reached towards Tsuna, gently cupping his cheeks. _L-Like? W-What? _The brunette was on edge, waiting for the prefect to finish his sentence. Eyes traveled down to pink lips, watching as they slowly parted.

"Tsuna!" A voice interrupted the two and Tsuna jumped, distancing himself from the prefect.

"Giotto-nii!" He called as he sighed loudly upon seeing his brother standing at the door. G was with him as well, dressed in the attire that Tsuna had chosen.

"What are you two doing?" Giotto asked with a smile that obviously looked forced.

"Just talking!" The brunette answered but his face was a faint red. The blonde eyed him suspiciously, suspecting them of doing something else that he obviously did not approve of – like kissing.

Tsuna could feel his brother's intense glare and it felt like he was drilling a hole in the brunette's body. "It was nothing! Really!"

"Giotto." A hand rested on the blonde's shoulder and he turned around to look at the red-head. "Let them be. We should get some food. You're hungry right?"

The blonde hissed at the red-head because he had hit it right on the mark, Giotto was hungry. It was already two and he hadn't had anything to eat yet since he was sleeping. Closing his eyes, a loud sigh escaped his lips as he reopened them. "Fine. But we're eating downstairs," he grumbled.

G chuckled lightly and ruffled the blonde's hair like a child. "Ok." Turning his attention away from the moping Giotto, red orbs placed their attention on the brunette. "Do you want to eat too? And Kyoya as well," G spoke, glancing at the prefect before looking back at Tsuna.

"Uh…" Tsuna stammered.

"No." Hibari immediately answered. _What? _Eyes widen as he stared at the prefect, astonished.

"Hm. Well. I guess that's fine. Let's go Giotto." G guided a grumbling blonde out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Tsuna could hear them bickering with each other as it happened.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna called out to the prefect who was starring at the door as if something was going to pop up. _What is he looking at?_

As the brunette examined Hibari's expression, he could see a tint of irritation. _Was he angry? _They were interrupted by the two adults and the prefect was in the middle of saying something as well._ Oh yeah. _Now that Tsuna had remembered and his brother was no longer lurking around, he poked a finger at Hibari's arm.

Catching the prefect's attention, he turned to look at the brunette. "What?"

"Hibari-san. Y-You were saying something earlier right?"

"I was."

"What was it?" _He said something about liking but, liking what?_ Tsuna was curious and he wanted to know. Maybe it might be useful for future references.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you next time," The prefect said, lips curving into a small smile but there was a very faint light of sadness reflected in his dark orbs.

Unconsciously, he brushed a finger against the prefect's cheek, startling him somewhat. "Wah!" Tsuna yelped when Hibari grabbed onto his hand roughly.

"Tsunayoshi…"

_He looks so serious! _The prefect gazed deeply into chocolate orbs, mesmerizing the boy. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, looking a bit troubled. He wanted to say something but he was quiet.

Tsuna patiently waited. The room fell silent and the brunette could hear his own heartbeat, loudly thumping against his chest. He felt overwhelmed, anxiousness bubbling inside. Suddenly, the sound of ringing could be heard and Tsuna realized that it was his phone.

"Sorry!" Fingers wriggled its way out of Hibari's hold and Tsuna jumped over to his desk where he had dropped his bag at.

Looking at the screen, he sighed when he saw the flashing name. _Gokudera-kun. _"H-Hello?"

"TENTH!" His loud voice could be heard through the speaker.

The brunette cringed from the screamings coming from the speaker and held his phone away from his ear.

"Gokudera-kun…calm down," Tsuna spoke in a soft tone. The silver-haired toned down and spoke some more. "No! D-don't come over." He stole a sideways glance at the prefect who was staring at him, obviously aware of the situation. "What?" Eyes widened, surprised as the tone of his voice raised. "Y-You're already here?" And then, the door bell rang.

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled quietly to himself. "Really."

A quiet and distressed sigh escaped his lips, and he turned his attention back to the prefect. "Hibari-san." Tsuna nervously called out, watching as Hibari was getting up from the bed. "I'm sorry…" Why was he even apologizing? He wasn't sure. It wasn't his fault that they kept getting interrupted but Tsuna felt like he needed to say at least that.

"It's fine. Next time," The prefect walked up to the brunette, startling the boy somewhat due to the little distance they had in between each other. Leaning over slightly so that they were of the same height, Hibari placed a soft and gentle kiss on Tsuna's cheek. "Bye Tsunayoshi."

_Eh? _A gentle pink crawled its way up from his neck and to his face. Blushing, the brunette covered his face with his hands and chocolate orbs stared, watching the prefect walk over to the window.

"The window?"

Hibari slid the window open and pressed his foot against the sill. "Your shoes-huh?" The prefect was already wearing shoes. How come Tsuna hadn't noticed that first? More importantly, why was Hibari getting ready to jump out the window?

In just a few seconds, the prefect leaped out of the window, scaring the brunette. He rushed over and stuck his head out, looking down below. "Hibari-san!" The prefect had landed perfectly on his feet, stunning the boy.

Seeing that his crush was uninjured, Tsuna let out a relieved sigh. _I thought he had hurt himself. _But Hibari being Hibari, it was to be expected. The prefect looked up at him, wearing a smile on his face before he started walking away.

Tsuna felt a warm feeling slowly rise in his body. His lips curved into a smile, pink coloring his cheeks.

"TENTH!" The silver-haired popped into the room, startling Tsuna.

Once he had turned around, Gokudera had jumped the brunette, almost knocking him down. "A-Are you ok?" His voice was filled with worry.

"Haha. Gokudera had been like that all day." Yamamoto laughed as he approached the two.

"Sorry to worry you. I'm ok! It's nothing bad."

"Really? I was afraid something might have happened to you! And being your right hand man, I should have been there for you," Gokudera cried, in hysterics.

_Oh god. Gokudera-kun. Enough with the mafia games. _He was a bit bothered but he knew his friends meant well.

_No more skipping school. _Another lesson learned.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was finally evening and his long day was coming to a close. So many things had happened that exhausted the brunette. His throat was running a bit dry. Thirsty, he headed down the stairs to get a drink.

As he entered the kitchen, he could hear sounds coming from the living room. Was it his mother? Or possibly Giotto? Opening the refrigerator door, Tsuna grabbed a can of juice and popped it open. Taking a sip, he walked to the other room to see who was in there.

The brunette caught sight of his brother sitting down on the couch with the TV quietly playing. "Giotto-nii?"

Turning around, the blonde looked at his brother. "Tsuna."

Rounding the corner of the couch, the brunette took a seat to the right of his brother. "Watching TV?" Tsuna questioned and took another sip from his juice.

"Yeah." Giotto's tone of voice was lighthearted.

Tsuna relaxed into the couch, leaning his head back against the soft cushion. _So comfortable. _A sigh escaped his lips and slowly, his eyes dropped down, closing for a brief moment.

His hearing was more sensitive with his vision blocked and he could hear the blonde quietly breathing beside as he occasionally chuckled from the show he was watching.

Eyes opened and Tsuna tilted his head to the left, placing his attention on his brother. _Hm? _A confused look passed through chocolate orbs as he stared at the tiny red mark visible on Giotto's neck.

Reaching his hand up, he brushed aside the blonde strands blocking the mark, tickling Giotto. His brother flinched from the touch and looked over at his brother. "What are you doing?"

"I think there's a bug bite on your neck." Tsuna commented as his hand dropped back to his side.

Suddenly, Giotto slapped a hand over his neck, covering the red mark. Sky blue orbs were filled with slight fear as a bright pink scattered across his face.

_Giotto-nii's blushing? He looks flustered._

Tsuna thought deeper about the blonde's actions. _Red mark._ Again, he examined his brother's face. _Embarrassment? _If Giotto was embarrassed, then that wasn't a bug bite. It didn't really seem like it either but the brunette assumed.

_Red mark on the neck. _Chocolate orbs widened as a revelation hit him. _Oh my god. That is not a bug bite._ It was a kiss mark – a hickey.

_Giotto-nii has a hickey?_

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Haven't updated in soooo long! Sorry guys! But, it's finally here! And thanks for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter. Anyways~~

Luckily, Giotto didn't get caught! LOL, tho, he got found at the end. What more to say…? HM…Oh, Hibari~ didn't get very far. And it looked like he was going to say something to Tsuna. What could it be?

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And I'll try to update soon next time~~


End file.
